Une tout autre histoire
by Mayumie
Summary: un autre assassin,pas de prophétie mais un Harrybébéprodige, une Pétunia un peu folle, un gang, la mafia qui s'en mêle, l'ordre du phénix qui oeuvre pour la paix dans le monde...
1. intro

Une toute autre histoire.

**Résumé : Dans un monde où il n'y a pas de prophétie, où Pétunia est gentille et folle sur les bords, où Harry est considérer comme le bébé prodige du siècle, où Voldemort est juste un seigneur d'une contré qui aime la magie noir, où le ministère ne le juge pas dangereux, où l'ordre du phénix œuvre pour la paix dans le monde…**

**Couple ????**

Introduction 

30 Octobre 1981, Peter Pettigrow tua James et Lili Potter.

Alors qu'ils étaient amis, l'animagus rat voulut enlevé Harry, l'enfant de Lili et James.

Peut-être parce que c'est un adorable garçon, qui promettait d'être puissant aussi bien magiquement, psychiquement et physiquement.

Et oui, déjà à un an, Harry savait marcher parfaitement, était calme et commencer à parler.

Et tout le monde pouvaient sentir sa puissante magie, même si elle était encore endormie au plus profond de l'enfant.

Mais le traître ne réussit pas. Il fut obliger de s'enfuir du manoir Potter.

Grâce à un stratagème ingénieux, il se fît passer pour mort et enferma à sa place un autre de ces amis sorciers : Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry.

Et Harry fût envoyer chez sa tante et son oncle Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Qui eux ne sont pas sorciers.

Loin de la, dans une contré lointaine et hostile …

Un seigneur du nom de Voldemort –il s'appelait ainsi car il trouver ça classe et qu'il aimait la magie noir- et ses sbires que tout le monde nommait mangemort- encore une fois pour la classe- préparait un raid pour tuer quelque moldus qui le gênait.

La politique du seigneur était qu'il fallait que les gens sans pouvoirs magique sachent que les sorciers existaient et qu'ils étaient supérieur au moldus mais le ministère avait toujours refuser car selon eux, sa ne devait pas ce passer comme au Moyen-Age où les sorciers se faisait brûler aux bûchers.

Le véritable nom du seigneur était Tom Jedusort mais seul les amis intimes pouvait l'appelait ainsi, comme le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Albus Dumbledore, ses anciens professeurs et quelques rares autres personnes.

A suivre…


	2. enfance, don et mafia

**Chapitre 1 : enfance, don et mafia**

Chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry fut élevait –dressait serrait le mot exacte- « a la dur. »

Alors que son cousin Dudley lui, se la couler douce.

Harry apprit a être serviable, à cuisiner et a faire le ménage.

De ce faites, l'enfant était un véritable ange. Ses maîtresses d'école ne cessaient de le félicité pour son travail et sa politesse.

Difficile aussi de l'imaginer en petit diable avec son petit minois, ses yeux vert pétillant, ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille et son petit corps mince.

De plus, il avait une intelligence rare pour son âge.

C'était un véritable modèle, contrairement a son cousin qui aimait frapper les gens, qui se vautrait devant la télévision et qui disait a peine bonjour.

Lorsque les Dursley partaient en vacance –sans Harry généralement- celui-ci était confié a une voisine, Mme Figgs.

Le petit sorcier dormait dans un placard à balai, étrangement il trouva cela normale.

Mais lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, il répara un verre brisé rien qu'avec la pensée, sa tante lui dit :

- c'est bien mon garçon, tu es comme tes parents. Un sorcier. Nous t'avons toujours dit que tes parents sont morts, c'est vrai. Mais ils ont étaient assassiné, par un de leur ami parce que tu étais un enfant merveilleux. Il est en prison désormais, tu n'as rien à craindre.

ma tante, vous n'êtes pas une sorcière ? questionna le garçonnet.

Non, c'est compliqué tu sais, commença t-elle, mais tu vois certaines personnes ne peuvent pas développer de pouvoir magique, ce sont les moldus comme moi, ton oncle et Dudley, continua Pétunia.

Mais pourtant vous êtes la sœur de ma mère, affirma Harry.

Oui, mais elle était fille de moldus, sont pouvoir c'est développer mais pas le mien. Ma sœur ma toujours dit que comme elle était sorcière, l'un de mes descendants a moi le serai aussi, répliqua la femme.

Je crois que j'ai compris, murmura l'enfant.

Harry…, appela Pétunia.

Oui ?

Surtout, évite de faire de la magie devant Dudley et ton oncle. Vernon n'aime pas trop ce qui est bizarre, ton cousin lui, ne s'empêcherai pas de te cafter. Moi je n'est rien contre. Je vais chercher dans les affaires de ma sœur pour que tu puisses savoir un peu de chose sur le monde magique, déclara la moldus.

Bien ma tante, souffla le petit.

Ah et aussi ! lorsque tu es arrivé ici, j'ai dit a ton oncle que quand tu découvriras tes pouvoirs magiques tu auras une chambre et non ton placard a balai, dit la tante.

Ainsi, durant son temps libre entre le ménage et l'école, Harry feuilletait des livres que lui donna sa tante dans sa toute nouvelle chambre.

Son cousin se posa des questions mais ne s'en formalisa pas longtemps.

Il appris qu'il irait a Poudlard l'école de sorcelleries, quelques races magiques aussi, certain endroit indispensable a connaître comme le chemin de traverse, des sorciers célèbres et quelques notion de potion.

ma tante ?

oui ?

je désirerais m'abonné a la gazette du sorcier pour être au courant de ce qui ce passe dans le monde magique.

C'est une bonne idée, pourquoi ne t'achèterons nous pas de nouveau livre aussi ?

Ce serait bien.

Il y a des vêtements de sorciers dans le grenier, comme ça nous passerons inaperçu. Nous irons a Gringots te retirer de l'argent, j'ai la clé de ton coffre. Je te la donnerai, elle t'appartient. Tu ne devras surtout pas la perdre. Et dire que normalement, je n'est pas le droit d'y aller avant tes onzes ans.

On s'en fout.

Donc, « déguiser » en sorcier, Pétunia et Harry allèrent au chemin de traverse avec de la poudre de cheminette trouvé dans le grenier.

Après avoir retiré de la monnaie, ils allèrent chez madame Guipure pour leurs prochaine escapade dans le monde magique. Elle leur fît plusieurs robes.

Ensuite, « chez Fleury&Bott » ils acquirent un livre sur les contes sorciers pour enfant et le livre « potion facile pour le petit sorcier en herbe ».

Les deux « intrus » du chemin de traverse, achetèrent une amulette de guérison pour Harry au cas où s'il tombe malade où quand Dudley le tape un peu fort, des bonbons sorciers et une chouette blanche, qu'Harry appela Hedwige.

Arrivé chez eux, Pétunia cacha les vêtements sorciers dans le grenier. Et Harry reçut la Gazette du sorcier chaque jours grâce a Hedwige.

Un an plus tard, Harry compris qu'il avait un don pour communiquer avec les animaux.

Alors lorsqu'il trouva un cafard dans le jardin, il parla, parla, parla….

Mais un soir, le cafard entra dans la cuisine pour rendre visite a son ami…

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'enfant descendit a la hâte les escaliers en criant : « que ce passe t-il ma tante ? »

BEURK !!!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !!!!!! VOUS AVEZ ECRASE GAICHUU !!!!

Gaichuu ?, demanda interloquer la femme.

J'ai découvert que je communiquer aux animaux. Alors quand je l'ai rencontré, on a sympathiser, il a certainement voulu me dire un truc du style « il va pleuvoir dans trois jours » OUINNN, pleurnicha le garçonnet.

Oh désolé Harry, je ne savais pas. Préviens moi lorsque tu découvre un nouveau don d'accord ? interrogea sa tante.

D'accord… snif…

Alors c'est grâce a lui que tu prédisais le temps ?

Ouais, il demandait à sa copine Gabi la grenouille, dit l'enfant.

Vernon ne va pas tard…

Maman ? Pourquoi ta crié ? interrogea le cachalot Dudley en entra dans la pièce.

Juste un vilain gros cafard mon poussin, je l'ai écrasé, il n'y a plus rien a craindre, prévient la mère en enlaçant son enfant.

Ah, je vais regarder la télé.

Harry, Vernon ne devrais pas tardé. Va préparez le dîner, dit la tante sans tendresse.

Bien ma tante.

A 6 ans, Harry savait cuisiné presque parfaitement. Ce qu'il réussissait le plus sont les gâteaux, dont raffolé son cousin. Surtout ceux au chocolat.

je veux des frites, ordonna Dudley.

D'accord.

Harry et Pétunia firent pour l'entré de la salade, pour le plat principale du steak haché frite et pour le dessert des crêpes.

L'enfant aimait cuisiner, c'était l'un des moments où Pétunia lui enseignait des choses, et lui adorait apprendre. Que ce soit de la cuisine, du jardinage ou du ménage, c'était ses moment favoris avec sa tante. Bien qu'elle lui criai a tout bout de champ. Mais ce qu'il préférait particulièrement c'était quand ils allaient en cachette dans le monde magique. La femme ne lui hurlai pas dessus comme d'habitude.

Pendant qu'ils cuisinaient, Pétunia réfléchit et trouva un cadeau qui ferait plaisir a Harry lorsque celui-ci entrerait a Poudlard.

3 ans plus tard…

Harry, arrête d'astiquer la télé. Tu vas faire un trou dedans.

Désolé ma tante, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Vous m'avez toujours dit que tout dois être propre. Et là, comme ce soir mon oncle reçoit tante Marge…

Va plutôt faire le framboisier.

Bien ma tante.

A 9 ans, Harry était devenu un vrai cordon bleu. Il ne cessait de demandait des livres de cuisines, mais il était aussi devenu un maniaque de la propreté. Après avoir fait ces devoirs, Harry nettoyer tout ce qu'il lui semblait sale. Quand sa tante le renvoyait dans sa chambre, il lisait des bouquins concernant le monde magique, non il ne lisait pas… il dévorait les livres.

Ses passions étaient la cuisine, le ménage, le jardinage et la magie.

Depuis qu'il tondait la pelouse où qu'il s'occupait des plantes, le jardin de 4 Privet Drive était devenu le plus beau de la ville. Les voisins ne cessait de demander leurs secret pour avoir une aussi magnifique plantation.

Harry disait a sa tante « de la patience et beaucoup de tendresse avec les fleurs fragiles », et elle le répétait aux voisins.

Loin de ce jardin d'Eden, à Pourdlard plus précisément. Lord Voldemort marchait dans les couloirs du château, il avait une réunion avec l'ordre du phénix qui tentait de l'arrêter dans sa quête contre les moldus. Il aimait bien Dumbledore, mais dans ces moments-là, c'était vraiment énervant. Et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour supporté ce vieil homme lors de sa scolarité. Les élèves n'étaient pas dans les couloirs, le couvre-feu était passer.

Dans le silence religieux de Poudlard, le Lord murmura le mot de passe « bonbon farceur au citron » qui permettait d'entré dans le bureau du directeur. Là où la réunion avait lieu.

Deux mangemort masqué l'accompagnait, lui seul savait leurs identité, son bras-droit Lucius Malfoy et son maître de potion –qui lui servait aussi de médecin- Séverus Snape. Ils avaient pour ordre de ne pas parler durant la réunion, juste d'écouter et d'attaquer si la vie de leur maître était en danger. Lord Voldemort était prudent, même si Dumbledore était un ami, certain membre de l'ordre ne l'apprécier guère.

Pendant une heure, les deux camps (ou plutôt Voldemort pour son camp) débattirent.

Quand soudain, un homme entra en criant : « je veux voir Harry ! »

-Rémus, voyons… vous venez juste de rentrer d'une mission qui a eu lieu en Chine, soupira Dumbledore.

je veux le voir ! cela fait 8 ans que je ne l'est pas vu ! il ne doit même pas se souvenir de moi ! je n'est pas arrêter d'enchaîner mission sur mission a la mort de James et Lili ! J'en est assez ! je veux voir s'il va bien ! la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu il avait un an et demi ! s'offusqua le loup-garou.

Rémus, Harry est en sécurité chez sa tante. Même si elle est moldus, il doit aller bien, dit le professeur Macgonagal.

Mais il a un grand potentiel magique ! il doit sûrement avoir développer son pouvoir ! Et j'ai appris que son oncle détestait tout ce qu'il y avait en rapport avec la magie ! s'exclama le lycanthrope.

Vous parlez de Harry Potter ? Le bébé prodige ? interrogea Lord Voldemort.

Oui, Rémus…puisque tu y tiens tant. nous allons le voir dans une semaine. Mais tu ne pourras pas lui parler, ce sera uniquement pour vérifier s'il va bien, prévient Dumbledore.

Je veux venir ! s'exclama le lord noir.

Pour l'enlever lorsque vous saurez où il habite et en faire une machine a tuer ? JAMAIS ! Harry est un ange ! Vous ne le corromprez pas ! cria le loup-garou.

Très bien Tom, tu y montre tant de joie. Cela me réjoui beaucoup, ria le directeur.

QUOIII !!!!!

Une semaine me convient très bien, je n'avais rien de prévue. Dit le mage.

Mais en échange…, pétilla Dumbledore.

Ne me demandez pas trop non plus, ironisa Voldemort.

Tu devras arrêter tes tuerie jusqu'à ce que Harry rentre à Poudlard, dit Albus.

Cela fait 2 ans alors… mmm, ça va me ralentir beaucoup mais ça en vaut la chandelle…, réfléchit le seigneur de la contré lointaine.

HARRY N'EST PAS UNE MONNAIE D'ECHANGE ! s'écria Lupin.

Bon d'accord, deux années ça peut aller, se décida le mage.

Une semaine plus tard…

Voldemort, ses deux mangemorts, Dumbledore, Lupin, MacGonagal, et trois aurors étaient habillés en moldu et étaient non loin de la rue du Privet Drive.

Les mangemorts pour protéger leur identité avaient un sort qui leur donnait une autre apparence.

Ainsi Rogue avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts, le teint bronzé.

Tandis que Lucius, avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons mais la peau tout aussi blanche qu'avant.

Leurs voix avaient légèrement changé, et le lord noir leurs avait donné de nouveau nom pour qu'ils puissent parler librement et être interpellé par les autres.

Charles Watson pour Rogue et Sherloc Holmes pour Malfoy, ainsi l'anonymat était préservé.

Nous allons d'abord voir madame Figgs, elle doit savoir ce que fait Harry avec sa famille aujourd'hui, déclara Dumbledore.

Je vais voir Ry ! dit Rémus en sautillant partout comme un enfant qui avait eu un super jeux.

Calmez-vous professeur Lupin, dit sereinement le professeur MacGonagal.

Laissez madame, c'est normal qu'il saute partout, c'est un sac à puces, déclara Charles Watson (Rogue)

Monsieur Watson !

Il ne fait que dire la vérité, déclara Sherloc Holmes (Lucius)

Le directeur sonna à la porte de Mme Figgs, elle leur ouvra.

Professeur Dumbledore ,s'exclama t-elle, et… lord Voldemort murmura la femme.

Ravie de vous rencontrez Madame.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison. « c'est minuscule » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Lucius, « tais-toi Holmes » avait répliquer Rogue. « sérieux, le salon fait la taille de mes toilettes » répondit le dîtes Holmes.

Harry Potter ? un vrai ange, d'ailleurs, c'est un vrai cordon bleu vous savez. Les Dursley ont de la chance de l'avoir. C'est aussi un très bon jardinier, depuis qu'il fait leur jardin, ils n'ont cesser de gagner le prix du plus beau jardin de la ville.

Et ses pouvoirs ? Il ne fait pas trop de ravage ? questionna Lupin.

J'ai remarqué qu'il a un certain don avec les animaux, d'ailleurs quand il vient me voir… mes chats les plus grognons viennent à sa rencontre. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il avait un papillon sur l'épaule. Il ne s'est énerver qu'une seule fois, provoquant une tempête qui ravagea beaucoup de maison. Elle c'est étendu dans tout Londres vous savez.

Il va à l'école ?

Oui

Il travaille bien ?

D'après ce que je sais, il a des notes excellentes.

Et avec sa famille ?

Ca va, surtout depuis qu'il a cinq ans avec sa tante.

Où est-il en ce moment ?

Voyons il est 15h, certainement au parc.

Et bien allons-y.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au parc désert sauf sur le banc un petit garçon brun aux yeux vert qui écrivait quelque chose dans un cahier. Autour de lui, 7 chiens tous plus sales les un que les autres, une colombe nichée sur le haut du banc et un papillon sur l'épaule.

Restez ici, Nous sommes censés être des inconnus pour Harry. Faisons semblant de discuter en nous baladant. Mme Figgs, faites comme d'habitude. Prévient Dumbledore.

Il faudra faire vite, je dois aller chez le vétérinaire.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent un pied dans le parc, l'enfant releva la tête de son cahier et leur jeta un air interrogateur. « des comme moi ici ? » murmura t-il.

Bonjour Harry ! l'interpella Mme Figgs.

Bonjour Madame. Répondit l'enfant en ce tournant vers elle.

Que font tout ces chiens autour de toi ?

Ce sont mes amis… comme j'en ai pas à l'école à cause de mon cousin…

Et que fais-tu ?

Désolé de vous dire ça mais, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Ah d'accord.

Au faites, voici un gâteau que j'ai fait pour vous. Il est à la fraise, comme vous les aimez.

Merci Harrychou !

De rien.

Bon je vais devoir y aller, je dois emmener chaussette chez le veto.

Au revoir madame.

Au revoir.

Mme Figgs partit, laissant Harry, les chiens errants, le papillon, la colombe et les sorciers qui faisaient semblant de ne pas le voir seuls.

Soudain Hedwige arriva en hululant. Et la chouette se posa a côté de la colombe, un petit paquet au bec. Il le prit et lut « _j'ai fait un petit tour au chemin de Traverse, c'est ton cadeau de Noël avec quatre mois de retard. Tu me comprends pourquoi je ne te l'envoie que maintenant, s'il y aurait Vernon ou Dudley je n'aurai pas pu. Pétunia_. »

je ferais mieux de l'ouvrir dans ma chambre, pensa Harry.

Dumbledore, Voldemort et Charles Watson (Rogue) étant légimen entendirent toute les pensé de Harry.

Il pense que tu as une aura bienfaitrice Rémus, et qu'il a l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré, dit le directeur.

Pour vous monsieur le directeur, il pense que d'après votre aura vous êtes diabétique et que vous ferez mieux d'éviter les sucreries, se moqua Voldemort.

Regardez ! une chouette ! elle lui amène un paquet ? il connaît des personnes du monde magique ? se demanda la directrice de Griffondors.

C'est de sa tante, apparemment ils allaient de temps en temps là-bas depuis qu'Harry avait cinq ans, affirma Watson (Rogue)

Alors il connaît le monde magique ! s'exclama Rémus.

Ce petit dégage une aura puissante mais imperceptible pour un moldus ou un sorcier de bas niveau, impressionnant. Tant de puissance et de fragilité en même temps ! Je me demande s'il n'est pas demi-ange…, dit le seigneur des ténèbres, En plus, il perçoit les auras, surtout que nous ne sommes pas proche de lui en ce moment.

L'enfant jeta un dernier coup d'œil au groupe puis partit en courant chez lui, son cahier et son paquet dans ses mains. Les animaux le suivant comme pour le protéger d'un éventuel danger.

Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? demanda Dumbledore.

Encore un peu s'il vous plaît.

Soudain, les animaux se dispersèrent. Comme s'ils savaient que ça faisait étrange qu'autant de bêtes suivent un petit garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dudley surgit d'un coin de rue avec toute sa troupe d'ami. C'est-à-dire une bonne dizaine.

Regardez qui va la !

Une petite chasse au Harry ça vous dit les gars ? demanda Dudley.

Chouette, surtout que c'est plus grand que la cour de l'école ! s'écria un enfant.

L'enfant recula d'un pas.

cousin, qu'est-ce que t'as dans tes bras ?

rien du tout !

Les adultes planquaient assisté à la scène.

il faut intervenir.

Laissons voir si Harry va utiliser sa magie.

Mais il faut intervenir ! c'est inadmissible qu'Harry se fasse taper !

_Au secours aidez moi ! les chiens ! Moon aide moi chef de la meute de chien errant._

Un hurlement de loup se fît entendre, un husky apparut et se posta devant Harry grognant contre les autres enfants.

Moon ! s'écria Harry joyeux.

Il avait le pelage gris et les yeux bleus.

Venez les gars on décampe !

Tu le paieras Potter ! ce soir t'es mort ! cria Dudley.

Et les mini-délinquants partirent.

merci Moon.

Ouaf ! « ça vaut bien un morceau de viande, Harry ? »

Oui, je te le rapporterais plus tard. Si j'arrive à sortir vivant de la fureur de mon oncle.

La « bête » lécha le visage de Harry puis s'en alla.

L'enfant trottina, jusqu'à chez lui.

rassuré ?

oui.

Alors on peut y aller ?

Oui.

Vous voyez Rémus, il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

Sur ces paroles, le groupe transplana sans que personne ne les voient.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry déballa son paquet qui doubla de volume.

Sa tante lui avait offert :

des ingrédients de potion pour son livre « potion facile pour le petit sorcier en herbe »

un mini chaudron

des objets farces et attrapes

une cape noir avec un loup blanc dessiné dessus en position de hurlement, Pétunia avait joins un petit mot sur un papier « cette cape grandira avec toi, elle protége des attaques élémentaires »

L'enfant l'enfila, se regarda sous toute les coutures, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête « je suis trop stylé avec ! » Il adorait le loup, il contrastait avec le noir profond.

- et en plus maintenant, j'ai tout pour faire des potions !

Il prit deux petit bout de bois avec le bout rouge, les frotta ensemble et un petit feu se fît. Avec sa tante, il les avait acheté quand il avait 7 ans.

Il ouvrit la première page de son livre et lut :

Potion facile pour enfant sorcier 

_Potion 1 : la potion ouverture de l'imagination_

_Elle permet de faire sortir toute créature féerique que l'enfant de 3 à 11 ans se crée dans sa tête…_

des dragons !

Seulement ce ne sont que les créatures bénéfiques, même si l'enfant se l'imagine gentil, la création ne se formera pas.

_Ainsi les dragons, les elfes noirs, les basilics, les vampires et autres créatures des ténèbres n'apparaîtront pas._

_Rappelons que les créations ne dure que 10 minutes._

_L'enfant peut boire la potion uniquement s'il n'a pas manger depuis 1 heure._

_Maintenant les ingrédients : _

_poudre de fée clochette_

_poil de chat_

_½ l d'eau_

_quelques flocons de neige rouge et bleu_

_et deux écailles de sirènes._

_Recette…_

Harry prit l'eau et la versa dans son chaudron qui était sur son feu. Puis noua le poil de chat autour d'une écaille de sirène et les mit dans l'eau qui commencer a chauffer. Il attendit 10 min puis mit les flacons de neige rouge, touilla 6 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et enfin la neige bleu et re-touilla mais dans le sens inverse. Il mit la deuxième écaille et saupoudra le tout de la poudre de fée clochette.

La potion prit une teinte rouge puis mauve et enfin argenté.

« parfait » se dit le garçon.

Il éteint le feu et …

POTTER !!!!!

La voix de son oncle le sortit de sa concentration, Dudley devait avoir raconté sa mésaventure. De toute façon, sa potion devait reposer. Il enleva sa cape et sortit de sa chambre.

Son oncle, sa tante, son cousin et quelques amis de celui-ci (c'est a dire 2) l'attendaient dans le salon.

C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE LOUP ????, s'offusqua Vernon.

C'était pas un loup, c'est un husky. Dit Harry.

Il a fallu que tu montres ton don Harry… de toute façon sa devait arriver un jour où l'autre, souffla sa tante.

Quel don ? interrogea Dudley.

Harry a un certain… don de contrôler les animaux.

Mais ! c'est génial ! Harry ?

Oui ?

Le gang a besoin de toi ! Promis on te tapera plus du tout !

Mais de quoi tu parles ? interrogea le petit brun.

Il y a un gang ennemie dans une autre rue… un dompteur d'animaux va nous être d'une grande aide. Dit l'un des amis de Dudley.

Je ne les dompte pas, eux et moi ont se comprend. Je leur dois déjà de la viande pour leur service… peina l'apprenti sorcier.

Tu comptais donner de la viande à des chiens ???? cria son oncle.

Vernon, si c'est pour aider Dudley et ses amis… je ne vois pas l'inconvénient. Tu as toujours perçu les dons d'Harry comme une calamité mais, nous pourrions en profiter n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pétunia.

Mmm… d'accord mais rien de ce genre de chose dans ma maison ! ragea le père de Dudley.

OUAIS ! s'exclama son enfant et ses amis.

Maintenant Harry, tu es un membre particulier et important du gang des « black street » !

Ah… si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je vais vous aider. Mais expliquer moi la situation, je ne connais rien au « gang » des rue de Londres. Avant je me contentais de nettoyer la maison, de faire le jardin, d'aller à l'école, de voir Mme Figgs, dit Harry.

Dudley, Simon, Pierre… il faut que je vous prévienne. A onze ans, Harry ira dans un internat spécial pour ses dons. Vous ne le verrez que pendant les vacances pendant 7 ans, développa Pétunia.

Pas grave, pendant ce temps on se passera de lui ! et pendant les vacances « black street » reviendra en force ! cria Pierre, un enfant assez musclé, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts.

En faite, il n'y a pas qu'un seul gang ennemie, il y en a d'autre mais celui des « shark » nous pose vraiment problème et il commence à avoir une grosse friction entre nos deux clans, expliqua Dudley.

Vous avez penser à d'éventuelle alliance ? proposa Harry.

Non, répondirent en chœur les 3 autres.

ça ne serait pas mal, et ça surprendrait l'ennemi que deux clans signent un accord en cachette, leur dit le brun.

En plus d'avoir un don, il est intelligent. Se moqua Simon, l'enfant blond aux yeux étrangement mauve.

Je m'inspire juste du cours d'Histoire. Bon maintenant, expliquez moi les différents gangs.

Le notre occupe Privet Drive et le secteur de l'école. Les « shark » utilisent le secteur de l'école primaire Sainte-Thérèse et de l'école public Churchill, on pense qu'ils veulent agrandir leur territoire comme ils l'ont fait il y a 1 ans contre les « Sainte-Thérèse ».

Il y a des grand de collège qui occupent le secteur Saint-Brutus au grand parc, ceux la faut pas s'y frotter. Ils sont pas commodes avec leur batte et leur barre en fer. On suppose même qu'ils ont des flingues.

Oui ! Mais viendra un jour où on craignera les « black street » ! et c'est nous qui occuperons Saint-Brutus, Sainte-Thérèse, le grand parc et Churchill ! jura Dudley.

Et toi Harry, tu es l'une de nos pièces maîtresses !

En clair je suis une arme.

Euh… ouais.

Le soir même…

Lord Voldemort était heureux, malgré le faite que lui et ses mangemorts devaient arrêter toute activité, il était satisfait car il avait vu l'enfant prodige à l'œuvre…

D'après ce qu'il sait, les personnes sachant maîtriser les animaux n'arrivaient que tout les 500 ans, et en plus d'après la vieille qu'il avait rencontré avant d'aller espionner Harry… Le garçon maîtrisait le vent. Ce qui était fort agréable à savoir. Mais surtout, le suzerain était béat, parce que le rejeton avait dit son avis sur lui « _une puissante aura maléfique, mais séduisante. Sous des yeux de glace, une étincelle brille… celle de la volonté… »_ mais l'enfant avait aussi penser « _tout ça a cause d'une enfance malheureuse…_ ». Avait-il en plus le 3éme œil ? Ou bien était-ce de la légimencie ?

Il sera dur de corrompre un si bel enfant, un vrai ange. Le loup-garou avait raison.

Après que tout le monde soit rentré au bercail, Voldemort était revenu seul et avait observer.

Le garçon allait aider son cousin et sa bande par gentillesse.

Mais ce qui surprenait aussi le Lord, c'était que le cousin de Harry fasse déjà partit d'enfants qui se battent et qui font partit d'un gang. Même pas au collège, et déjà il avait cette mentalité. Mais où aller les enfants de nos jours ?

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, pour rétablir l'ordre entre sorciers et moldus.

Nous sommes un Samedi après-midi, environ deux semaines après l'adhésion de Harry…

Sous l'idée de l'enfant, « black street » avait proposé une alliance avec une autre horde, « red butterfly », toujours sous la directive de Harry, les deux gang avaient signé un contrat décidant qu'il ne se dévoilerait que lors du combat contre leur ennemies les « shark ». S'ils vaincraient, les deux camps se partageraient le territoire. Et pour sceller ce pacte, les deux chefs (Dudley et un certain Reesele grand frère à Malcom) avaient signé un papier où figuraient les différentes règles ; Harry lui ne participerait au combat uniquement en cas de grosse bataille. Qui pour l'instant n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Juste des petites querelles où bastons entre quelques membres. Harry restait toujours en arrière, il était stratège, le gars qui propose des trucs géniaux mais aussi, le plus important l'arme… Il se devait de ne pas se dévoiler avant la bataille décisive. Pour garder le suspens. Les « red butterfly » aussi ne devaient se battre que lors de la grande attaque, et un jour… en ce Samedi après midi plus précisément, Simon frappa comme un dingue chez les Dursleys.

Ce fut Harry qui lui ouvra…

qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? interrogea celui-ci.

Mathieu a reçu un message de notre ennemie! bataille finale cette aprém' à 18 heure dans le quartier abandonner à l'angle de la 2éme rue. Prévient Dudley ! Tout le monde sera ici dans environ une heure pour décider de la tactique, et après on ira le dire au « red butterfly » dit le petit blond qui partit aussitôt en courant pour prévenir tout le monde.

Une heure plus tard…

Même avec les « red butterfly » nous serons en infériorité numérique, surtout qu'ils ont choisit un horaire où nos parents ne voudront pas nous laisser sortir. Et si nous ne venons pas, notre territoire sera à eux. C'est pour ça, que la tactique est crucial, et aussi le matériel, dit Harry.

Que devons nous apporter ? questionna Mathieu.

D'abord la tactique, vous arriverez à 18H précise, les combattants à main nue en avant et derrière les « archers » qui auront des lances-pierres. Ce qu'il fait que vous devez avoir des munitions… expliqua Harry.

La tante Pétunia entra : - et n'oubliez pas les protections aussi, quelqu'un veux du gâteau ?

moi madame, dirent plusieurs enfants.

Il faut aussi, des soigneurs qui resteront a l'arrière avec des trousses de secours au cas où, dit Harry.

Et les « red butterfly » dans tout ça ? questionna Dudley.

J'y arrive… ils auront le temps de venir par derrière pendant que vous vous battez. Ainsi 10 min après vous, ils attaqueront les « shark » par derrière. Si possible, ils auront les mêmes dispositions que nous… combattant devant, archers derrière et soigneur au fond…, conversa Harry.

Et tes chiens ?

Minute ! Une chose à la fois ! cria Harry.

Désolé, bafouilla Mathieu.

Mes chiens errants attaqueront des deux autres côtés, c'est le principe d'encerclement. Vous au front, notre allié derrière, mes chiens à droite et à gauche. Et en plus, pour vous faire plaisir comme je suis sur que vous aimez les humiliations, j'ai demander au pigeons de chier sur eux, dialogua le petit stratège.

C'est cool !

Ouais ! c'est génial !

Et pour l'équipement ?

Alors, pour ceux qui sont archers, il faut des lances-pierres, des munitions…

Pistolet à bille sa marche ? demanda un garçon qui se nommait Sacha.

Ouais c'est bien ! t'en à un ?

Ouais

Alors tu peux le prendre, et tu seras archer. Dit Harry.

En plus ça fait mal les pistolets à bille.

Ensuite pour tout le monde, on prend les protections pour le coude, les genoux et des casques… et certaine personne se ramène avec les trousses de secours.

Ok pas de problème…

Je vais envoyer un message à Reese grâce à ma chouette, dit Harry.

18H, tout marchait comme prévue.

Les deux camps se faisaient face, sur l'arbre où il était perché, le petit sorcier voyait tout.

Et le combat commença…

Dudley en tête, les « black street » avancèrent en courant vers les « shark », Sacha monta sur un petit muret et pointa son arme vers le camp adverse et tira… encore, encore, encore…

Son cousin se battait comme un fou, se défoulant sur l'ennemie,

Il vît les butterfly arriver par derrière discrètement, puis sous le crie de guerre de Reese, ils galopèrent jusqu'à l'ennemie.

Néanmoins, Harry voyait l'énorme différence numérique de son arbre. Les « black street » étaient une vingtaine, les « red butterfly » aussi par contre les « shark » étaient environ 70.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, malgré l'école privé Sainte-Thérèse, leurs secteurs regroupaient la plupart des casse-cou et des délinquants de la banlieue après celui de Saint-Brutus. En plus la plupart d'entre eux, avait 11 ans, soit 2 ans de plus que la plupart des « black street » et des « red butterfly ».

Le dompteur fit le hurlement du loup. C'était le signal pour les chiens d'entrer dans la bataille. Les molosses répondirent par des aboiements et des hurlements et s'élancèrent de chaque côtés ou l'ennemie n'était pas attaqué. Il descendit de son arbre. Et se dirigea vers le combat, voulant rejoindre la meute de 25 chiens errants et son cousin.

L'adversaire se resserra, de tout côté ils étaient attaqués. Surtout les chiens qui leurs faisaient peur. Ils étaient là grognant et bavant.

Le piège se referma de plus en plus sur eux.

Harry se mit à côté de Moon.

si vous faites quoi que ce soit, Harry ordonne à ses bêtes de vous attaquer. Prévient Dudley.

Ah ouais ? fit le Kay, le chef des « shark ».

Il courra vers Dudley le poing lever, Harry fit un bruit avec sa bouche et les cerbères se ruèrent sur le rival.

Kay était à terre, certain chien l'avait mordu. Il était humilié.

dit le, que tu renonces à ton territoire, cria Harry impitoyable.

je … renonces… à mon territoire au nom de mon gang, les « shark » n'existent plus. Dit Kay.

OUAIS ! ON A VAINCU !!! s'écrièrent le gang de Dudley et celui de Reese.

Après cette phrase, une quinzaine de mouettes s'envolèrent dirigées par Hedwige. Et les vaincus furent aspergés de fientes sous le rires des deux autres camps.

Et tout le monde rentra chez lui.

t'as un gros coquard, s'inquiéta Harry.

T'en fais pas, sa passera. Le rassura Dudley.

Oui.

Il faut nourrir les chiens maintenant.

Ouais… ALLEZ LES CHIENS !!

Et ainsi joyeux, les deux cousins rentrèrent suivit d'une vingtaine de molosses.

Voldemort n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espionner encore Harry, il avait prit la forme d'un petit serpent et s'était infiltré dans la maison. Ainsi, il avait pu connaître le sens du stratège précoce que possédait le fils Potter. L'enfant devenait une véritable drogue pour lui, il voulait le voir, le sentir devenir plus fort, le voir progresser et le voir grandir. Ce n'était pas un amour paternelle refoulé non… c'était de l'admiration pour ce petit sorcier détesté des moldus qui était devenu adoré et chérit alors que lui, n'avait pas réussi à se faire aimer. Certes l'enfant n'était pas vraiment aimé, on l'utilisait… mais il s'était intégré.

Mais il y avait toujours une personne qui montrait toujours son dégoût, Vernon Dursley. Cet homme était si peu ouvert d'esprit et tellement bête.

Peut-être avait-il l'âme pas assez innocente à cette époque… déjà petit il voulait se venger de toutes ces atrocités. Mais quelque chose le faisait sourire et en même temps peur, Harry était facilement manipulable d'après ce qu'il a vu. Mais on aurait dit, que grâce à son entré dans la bande il était devenu un peu plus méchant.

Ce qui était dommage, le lord avait aimé le petit côté naïf et gentil d'Harry. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que l'enfant ne perde pas cette partie de lui. Cela était étrange de sa part de penser ça, mais le garçon faisait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il devait se ressaisir. Ne plus aller le voir, ne plus y penser, juste attendre à peu prés 2 ans et tout irait bien. Tout redeviendrait comme auparavant.

Depuis quelque temps, le gang était anxieux. Leur victoire sur les « shark » était monté jusqu'au oreille des grand de Saint-Brutus. Ce qui n'était pas forcément réjouissant.

Les grand s'étaient demandés comment deux groupes plus jeune et surtout moins nombreux avaient vaincu un des gangs les plus grands de la banlieue.

Alors, ils avaient mené l'enquête auprès des vaincus et des vainqueurs, sous la menace forcée de répondre, les interrogés avait été obliger de dire pour l'arme.

Ce qui n'était pas bon à savoir, il risquait d'arriver quelque chose à l'enfant.

En plus, l'affaire s'était ébruitée jusqu'aux autres gangs. Cela renforçait la crainte mais aussi la convoitise chez les ennemies.

A ses dix ans, Harry avait finalement exécuter toute les potions de son livre lors de son temps libre. Il ne reçut aucun cadeau de sa famille.

Cependant un hibou d'un noir sombre cogna de son bec aux carreaux de sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la vitre et le rapace se posa sur son bras. Hedwige hulula bruyamment puis se tut.

Le hibou transportait un colis et une enveloppe noir avec écrit en lettre bleu :

Harry James Potter 

_4 Privet Drive_

Little Wining 

En la retournant pour l'ouvrir, il regarda attentivement l'écusson en cire qui s'y trouvait.

Un écureuil mangeant une noix …Puis il l'ouvrit.

Petit disciple prodige… 

_Vous, qui êtes élever par des moldus et qui avez une grande puissance magique._

Je vous donne ces œuvres pour approfondir votre pédagogie prématuré.

_Vous ne me connaissez pas, je ne vous connais peut-être pas…_

Vous et moi, nous sommes presque analogue, je ne suis pas de votre origine mais peut-être de votre prochain.

Découvrez qui je suis… 

_Le rat._

Le brun lut et relut la missive, qui pouvait donc être cette personne ?

L'écriture était soigné et de style aristocratique de la Renaissance, un noble... le vocabulaire que la personne utilisait le prouvait bien.

« je vous donne ces œuvres pour approfondir votre pédagogie prématuré » quelqu'un qui s'intéressait a lui ? Un des sorciers du parcs peut-être ?

« vous ne me connaissez pas, je ne vous connais peut-être pas… » apparemment, la personne ne semblait guère le connaître.

« nous sommes presque analogue » presque semblable ? quelqu'un qui lui ressemble mais pas assez pour être comme lui.

« je ne suis pas de votre origine mais peut-être de votre prochain » pas le même sang donc, mais un avenir commun ?

« le rat » un homme apparemment, qui aime les rats.

Récapitulation : un aristocrate sorcier qui ne le connaissait pas mais qui voulait l'aider dans son apprentissage magique?

L'enfant était perplexe. Il jeta un œil sur le colis, prit de curiosité il le déballa, mais avec une certaine prudence.

Il découvrit un livres sur les animagis et un autres colis qui augmenta de volume…

Il ouvrit le nouveau cadeau, a l'intérieur une épée au manche noir avec un rubis incrusté où il aperçut un loup blanc courir sur de la lave en fusion. La lame était transparente, semblant faites en diamant tellement elle brillait, gravé de tout son long par : « Harry Potter ».

Il fit un mouvement avec l'épée, elle devint rouge puis pris feu laissant une traîner rouge après son passage.

« mais comment vais-je la ranger ? » se demanda Harry.

Aussitôt l'épée rentra dans sa main droite.

cool ! s'exclama l'enfant.

Il regarda a nouveau le colis, il y avait autre chose encore. Un arc noir dont le fil semblait être dur, les flèches étaient elles aussi ébène mais la pointe était faite comme la lame de l'épée.

A l'intérieur même de la pointe il remarqua le même loup blanc, sauf qu'il courrait sur des nuages.

Le garçon distingua qu'un parchemin était enrouler autour de l'une des flèches. Il le déroula et lut :

Enfant.

Ces armes ce sont les tienne.

Lorsqu'un Potter découvre ses pouvoirs magiques,

Les gnomes de la plaine de Tahariku créent des armes spécialement pour lui, a partir de sa puissance magique.

Je le sais, car je suis un ami de ton père,

Il me l'avait dit, mais jamais il n'a dégainer ces armes devant moi.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait une épée dont le manche était rouge et or et la lame en argent.

Et que son loup blanc courrait sur un terrain en feu.

Preuve que son élément de prédilection était le feu.

Le loup blanc solitaire est le blason de ta famille.

Toi, tu as deux éléments et deux armes.

Je me suis permis d'aller te les chercher,

En espérant gagner ta confiance.

Le rat.

Son correspondant ne l'avait pas vouvoyait cette fois-ci, et l'écriture avait changer. Elle était devenu rapide et presque illisible. Visiblement « le rat » était pressé à ce moment-la.

Mais l'écriture avait radicalement changer, elle était devenu cochonne.

Cette histoire effrayait Harry, si c'était un ami de son père pourquoi est-ce qu'il utilisait un pseudonyme ?

Il était tant d'essayer l'arc, mais il lui fallait une cible.

L'enfant regarda par sa fenêtre, la voisine qui se trimballait toujours en serviette dans son jardin a la vue de tout le monde allait recevoir une rafale de vent… c'était bon ça, pour les ragots de Pétunia.

Il descendit l'escalier : « ma tante, j'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose qui fera de vous madame ragot. Prenez un appareil photo s'y vous voulez. »

j'espère pour toi que c'est bien, déclara t-elle sèchement.

Je suis sur que ça va vous plaire, dit-il tout sourire.

Dans la chambre du petit garçon…

J'ai reçu ceci de la part d'un ami de mon père, il faut absolument que je trouve une cible. La voisine d'en face fera l'affaire. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait fait de la chirurgie plastique, déclara l'enfant.

Parfait ! allez vas-y mon enfant, mon appareil est prêt ! Mais surtout après avoir fait ta rafale de vent, tu ne regarde pas !

Bien sur ma tante, répliqua le garçon.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

La femme était carrément en train de mitrailler la voisine, celle-ci serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il était. Elle était plutôt morte de honte.

c'est pas une brise que ta fait, c'est une tornade là !

désolé.

Néanmoins, ça vaut le coup. On voit bien les lignes qu'elle a. Elle c'est fait refaire la poitrine et le popotin. Je pars, tu gardes la maison d'accord ?

Bien ma tante, dit l'enfant tout sourire.

lorsque Dudley rentra de sa « ballade », Harry l'attendit dans le salon.

plus qu'un an, souffla Dudley.

Celui-ci se demanda comment ils feront sans son cousin, certes les chiens errants resteraient mais pas Harry. Ils avaient « conquis » un autre quartier cette année, avec l'aide des « red butterfly » mais beaucoup de clan faisaient des alliances maintenant, ce qui n'était pas bon a savoir mais heureusement Harry était là pour innové.

Il y avait aussi quelque défaite, comme la fois où ils avaient perdu la rue de Mme Figgs, qu'ils ont finalement réussi a reprendre. Le territoire du gang avait augmenter de 25 d'après Harry.

cousin, dans un an grâce a Hedwige j'enverrai mes instructions aux chiens, ça mes venu à l'idée aujourd'hui.

C'est bien… au faites, d'après le rapport que m'a donné Mathieu, 4 nouveaux gangs se sont crée, ils encerclent tout Londres,« les cow-boys de l'ouest », « l'armée du nord », « les chevaliers de l'Est » et « les sabres du Sud ».

L'encerclement…, ils comptent peut-être se partager tout Londres. Souffla Harry.

Même Saint-Brutus ? se demanda Dudley.

En plus, quels noms pourris, déclara Harry.

C'est gamin, clair.

Et quoi d'autre ? interrogea Harry.

Alors… attend que je retrouve les passages les plus importants, chaque gang a à peu prés 25 membres, sauf l'armée du Nord qui en as 50.

C'est pas bon ça… dit Harry.

« les cow-boys de l'Ouest » ont généralement 10 ans, « l'armée du Nord » 15 ans… 15 ANS !! Ce sont les plus nombreux en plus !

on est mal, je crois qu'ils comptent battre Saint-Brutus, continue s'il te plaît, demanda le sorcier.

« les chevaliers de l'Est » 7 ans, et « les sabres du Sud » 12 ans.

Ils sont tous plus vieux sauf « les chevaliers de l'Est » qui sont plus jeune et « les Cow-boys de l'Ouest » qui ont notre âge.

Voilà !

Quoi ? demanda Harry.

Voilà pourquoi ils sont allier ! lorsque leurs parents sont morts, ils ont été séparer dans tout Londres ! Les chefs sont frères et… putain de merde, souffla le cousin.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

Apparemment, les parents travaillaient pour la mafia, expliqua Dudley.

Fais moi voir ça !

C'est mauvais Harry ?

Très, d'après Mathieu, dans un hangar dans le secteur « armée du Nord » ils y a des armes a feu caché. C'est un bon espion, je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas se faire repérer. On a affaire a des gang qui côtoient la mafia, c'est du sérieux.

Il doivent savoir pour toi, peut-être que l'objectif c'est pas Saint-Brutus mais toi… La mafia a du entendre parlé de tes dons. Il faut faire attention au « cow-boy » ce sont les plus proche nous.

Je serais en sécurité dans mon école en Ecosse, mais vous ici…

Que compte tu faire ?

Faire appelle à des plus grosses bestioles, les chiens ne suffiront pas. Mais quels animaux ? et où ?

LE ZOO !!!

Une ressources fiables en animaux. Bravo Dudley !

Et Harry pensa a la potion d'ouverture de l'imagination, elle n'était valable encore qu'un an. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense a un animal magique, il pourrai peut-être faire apparaître des fantômes pour effrayer les plus petit et des grosses bestioles pour les plus grands.

Pratiquement tout les mois Harry allait au zoo.

Avec les animaux, il décida que quand il aurait besoin d'eux, les cages disparaîtront et les bêtes viendront le rejoindre, que ce soit lion, serpent, crocodile ou rapace tous avaient accepté de lui venir en aide.

La facilité de convaincre les animaux déstabilisait toujours Harry.

Des fois, il avait vraiment l'impression de les maîtriser.

Mois de Juin… 

Le 4,

Les « cow-boys de l'Ouest » se rapproche. Il gagne deux territoires en plus, il n'en reste plus que 3 avant d'atteindre « black street ».

ce serait embêtant s'y vous les combattaient pendant que je suis en Ecosse, mais je fais confiance a Hedwige, dit Harry.

Le 6,

Une brigade « black street » est envoyer secrètement au hangar top secret de « l'armée du Nord ».

Sacha déverrouilla le cadenas de la porte avec une épingle a cheveux de sa mère.

Ils trouvèrent : de vraie munition, des vraies armes, des voitures, des motos, des talkie-walkie…

WAOUH !!!

On est pas dans la merde.

Prenez des armes. En Septembre on sera au collège et Harry ne sera plus là. On entre dans la cour des grands, ce n'est plus un jeu. C'est la guerre. Dit Dudley.

Et pour les véhicules ?

Et nos parents s'ils découvrent les armes ?

Planquez-les, il faut être a la hauteur de Harry. Faites travaillez votre imagination. Quand au véhicule, vos parents remarqueront tout de suite une anomalie dans le garage.

Dans le squatte du quartier abandonné, il y a un vieux bâtiment tout pourave, dedans il y a une grande porte qui donne sur une ancienne salle de sport. Ca fera l'affaire je crois, dit Simon.

Mais on sais même pas conduire ! comment…

Ta pas les boules.

C'est comme un jeu vidéos.

Dans le quartier abandonné, dans la grande salle, en passant par la grande porte, 6 voitures et 3 motos ont été planqué.

putain ! cassez pas les bagnole la ! Vous conduisez comme des nuls !

Ouais ! laissez Pierre et Simon le faire, ils sont bon pour le permis c'est deux là.

C'est les moins chers qu'ils avaient ?

Ouais.

Ils sont riches ?

C'est la mafia…

Quelques revolver planquaient sous les matelas.

Et Sacha referma le hangar, pour éviter tout soupçon.

Le 18 Juillet,

Un grand de Saint-Brutus sonne chez les Durleys.

C'est toi Potter ?

Oui.

Viens toi et ta famille, l'armée du Nord et en route avec la mafia.

Dudley ! Tante Pétunia ! Oncle Vernon ! On doit ce casser ! On a la mafia au basque, c'est officiel !

Après avoir libérer sa chouette, dissimulé ses livres et autres objets magiques…

L'adolescent les emmena dans un squatte.

on est où ?

Dans les sous-sol de Saint Brutus.

Tout ça est tellement excitant ! J'ai l'impression de redevenir jeune et rebelle ! s'exclama Pétunia.

On va vivre comme des clochards pendant longtemps ?

Cela dépend de la mafia.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, des gens rentrent dans une maison tout a fait normal.

Cherchant, fouillant, mettant le souk pour un quelconque indice.

RIEN ! QUE DALLE !

Chef !

QUOI ????

Euh… sur le calendrier, il y a marquer « 1er jour a l'internat Poudlard pour Harry » au 1er Septembre.

Poudlard ?? Connais pas ! trouver moi tout sur Poudlard !

Le 27 Juillet,

Triple Alliance : Saint Brutus-Black Street-Red Butterfly.

Le 28 Juillet,

RIEN !!! C'EST COMME CI CETTE ECOLE N'AVAIT JAMAIS EXISTE !!!!

Les rapports sont formelle chef, l'école n'existe pas.

Peut-être qu'elle est inexistante aux yeux de l'Etat.

Peut-être qu'il y a une faute au nom.

Le 30 Juillet,

Saint Brutus se fait attaqué par « les sabres du sud » et « armée du nord ». Les territoires où ils sont passer les attaques aidant ainsi Saint-Brutus. Black Street et Red Butterfly viennent a la rescousse.

31 Juillet,

Les Dursleys retrouvent leurs maisons.

Lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

A suivre…

Prochain chapitre : chemin de Traverse, fin des vacances et le train...

Mais que va t-il se passer ? Dans quelle maison ira Harry ? Black Street va t-il disparaître ? La mafia va t-elle découvrir la vérité sur Harry ?


	3. Weasley, Malfoy et Valefor

**Chapitre 2 : chemin de Traverse, fin des vacances et le train…**

1er Août,

Plus aucun territoires ne séparent les « Cow-Boys de l'Ouest » et Black Street.

Attaque éclair, Harry dégomme a lui tout seul « les chevaliers de l'Est ». On ne sait par qu'elle moyen, a par qu'il a utilisait la potion d'imagination. Aucun témoin…

Un front en moins.

Flash back 

_Un vingtaine d'enfant se tenait devant lui…_

_Le visage serein, il dit : « faites attention les petits… les fantômes rôdent même le jour… »_

_tu dis n'importe quoi !_

_si tu crois, qu'on crois tes bobards !_

_Il ouvrit sa fiole, la porta à sa bouche…Il l'a but entièrement…_

_Soudain le brouillard s'abattit étrangement dans la vieille ferme._

_Je vous avez prévenus…dit Harry._

_« il faut leurs faire peur avant 10 minutes… »_

_Si vous vous enlever de la guerre, les morts ne vous entraînerons pas dans leur enfer, fît glacialement l'enfant._

_Une centaine de mort-vivant se dirigèrent vers le groupe. Suivit par des esprits frappeur… très frappeur…_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!_

_Si vous ne dîtes rien de ce qui c'est passé au autres, et si vous vous retirer de la guerre… il ne vous arrivera rien…aussi non, mes amis immortels vous poursuivront dans le monde entier…_

_Fin du flash back._

2 Août,

Nouvelle crise de Rémus « JE VEUX VOIR HARRY !!! »

sa va pas recommencer !

Rémus ! Il arrivera à Poudlard dans un mois !

Je ne suis pas professeur !

Et bien…

Et si j'invitais… s'exclama Dumbledord.

N'Y PENSER MEME PAS !!!, cria le loup-garou.

Bon, on ira le voir demain…soupira le directeur.

3 Août, 

Harry donne à chaque allier une escouade de chien chargé de les protéger.

Sacha adopte un écureuil, il veut qu'Harry fasse de son animal, un monstre des combats.

L'ordre du phénix espionne…

Dans le bureau du directeur… Ils font le bilan : Harry est devenu méconnaissable…

Il n'a pas eu besoin de l'autre crétin pour changer !!! Si seulement je n'étais pas un loup-garou !!!! Peut-être que dans un environnement sain il aurait grandit normalement ! chiala le lycanthrope.

Mais voyons, Harry n'est pas normal !

Lord voldemort, se trouve reculer dans son château…

Voldemort soupir : « courage encore quelques semaine et tu reprendras du service mon vieux»

Les mangemorts : bientôt on va prendre du service !

4 Août,

Commencement de l'entraînement de l'écureuil.

Voldemort veut voir Harry. Voldemort pète un câble. Voldemort… craque.

Il revérifie si tout est en ordre pour la grosse attaque prévue le jour de la rentré.

6 Août,

Le seigneur espionne le petit sorcier, tout ses mangemorts avec lui.

Comment-on t-ils fais pour passer inaperçue ?

Bilan : Voldemort est heureux, Harry grandit bien, les mangemorts… ne ce sentent pas a l'aise en milieu moldus mais par le serment ils ne doivent rien faire avant la rentré.

L'écureuil utilise des allumettes et met le feu a un bâtiment, qui se trouvait être le quartier général « des sabres du sud ».

Un coup de peau, dit Harry.

10 Août,

Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était en effervescence, la raison : une réunion où tout L'ordre du phénix, Voldemort, les mangemorts au grand complet (masqué évidement), le 1er ministre, les fantômes et les professeurs de Poudlard et quelques autres personnes débâter sur « dans qu'elle maison l'enfant prodige du siècle ira-t-il? »

Etant donné le monde fou, ils prirent finalement place dans la grande salle. Ainsi les votes pouvaient commencer, une urne trônait en plein milieu.

Une à une, Dumbledore vît défilé devant lui les personnes mettre un papier dedans.

Quand ils furent tous passer, ils firent le décompte.

mesdames et messieurs, le professeur Macgonagald va vous donner les résultats, déclara Dumbledore.

Les résultats sont : 5 à Serdaigle ! s'exclama Minerva.

Ils ont de l'espoir…

5 à Poufsouffle !

mon dieu, ils croient qu'un enfant pareille ira dans cette maison stupide ?

40 à Griffondors !

c'est vrai, il est courageux ce gamin.

Mais sournois aussi non ?

Serpentard l'emporte avec 50 des votes !

Ce ne sont que des statistiques, le choixpeau décidera en se posant sur sa tête.

11 Août 

11h, Pétunia et Harry vont au chemin de Traverse.

Harry, va chez Madame Guipure pour ton uniforme. J'ai quelque chose a acheté pour ta rentré a Poudlard. Lorsque je reviendrais, nous irons chez Ollivanders pour ta baguette magique.

Bien ma tante.

« je me demande si ce que je cherche existe et est légale. Certainement non, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je pourrai le trouver… l'allée des embrumes… » pensa la femme.

Le garçon rentra dans le magasin de vêtement, aussitôt Mme Guipure accourut vers lui. Elle le fît monter sur un tabouret et pris ses mesures. Sur un tabouret a côté d'Harry, un garçon blond subissait la même chose.

salut tu vas a Poudlard toi aussi ?

oui.

Tu crois allé dans qu'elle maison ?

Je ne sais pas…

Moi, j'irai certainement à Serpentard. Toutes ma famille y est allé, se vanta le blond.

A bon ? interrogea Harry.

Oui, au faites je m'appelle Draco Malefoy ! Je fais partie d'une des plus riches famille de sang-pur du pays ! Mon père dit que je ferais de grande chose, il veut absolument et moi aussi d'ailleurs, que les moldus reconnaissent le monde magique. Et toi ? tu t'appelles comment ?

Harry… Harry Potter, dit le petit brun.

Ah bon? Tu vis chez ta tante c'est ça? J'ai entendu dire que les moldus n'aiment pas ce qui est anormal…

Je vis en effet chez ma tante, mais au contraire elle aime l'anormalité. Contrairement à mon oncle.

Mon père était un collège du tiens il y a longtemps.

Il le connaissait ?

Oui, mais il ne ce parler pas. Du au maison respective. Déclara le blond, enfin a Poudlard. Après pour le travail… Tu fais quoi après ?

Avec ma tante je vais chez Ollivanders.

Moi aussi je dois y aller, mon père me rejoins la-bas. Si tu veux on peux aller ensemble chez le vendeur de baguette, après je devrais rentrer à mon manoir.

Les uniformes achevés, Harry et Draco attendirent Pétunia.

Celle-ci arriva un étrange sourire au lèvres…

en effet elle aime anormalité… elle revient de l'allée des embrumes, murmura Draco.

Le petit blond s'inclina légèrement avec un « bonjour madame », telle était le protocole qu'il avait reçu.

Harry, quel charmant jeune homme que voilà. Tu commences a faire des connaissances a ce que je vois, s'exclama Pétunia.

Ma tante ! que m'avez vous acheter ?

C'est une surprise petit coquin ! Je te le donnerai avant que tu ne montes dans le Poudlard Express. Déclara Pétunia.

Vous me faites languir, c'est encore quelque chose d'étranges ?

Un peu oui… Mais cessons les bavardages ! directions Ollivanders, et après nous achèterons tes livres.

La femme et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le magasin. En entrant dans celui-ci, un homme ressemblant à Draco y était discutant avec apparemment le vendeur.

Tu en as mis du temps Draco !

Désolé père, j'ai rencontré Potter ainsi que sa tante.

Mme, le monde magique ne vous dérange pas ? interrogea Mr Malefoy.

Pas le moins du monde ! Si seulement tout les moldus le savaient ! Nous ne nagerons dans l'insouciance. Déclara Mme Dursley.

Et si les enfants voudraient bien s'approcher et essayer leurs baguettes, l'heure tourne.

Draco fut le premier a passer.

Il fît un léger mouvement avec la baguette de couleur sombre que lui avait proposer le marchand. Un vent chaud se fît dans la pièce…faisant voleter les cheveux de l'enfant Malfoy.

bien bien, j'ai réussi a trouvé la bonne du premier coup, se réjouit Ollivanders.

Allez Harry, a ton tours, le poussa gentiment Pétunia.

Il essaya une dizaine de baguette sans succès, a chaque fois quelque chose se casser où voler dans tout la pièce pour ce fracasser sur une étagère contenant des boîtes de baguette. L'une d'entre elle, dans la main de Harry se dissout dans un rayon de lumière rouge.

définitivement… je n'arrive pas a trouver, le visage du marchand s'assombrit dans les rayons sombre de sa marchandise.

Il revint avec une boîte rectangulaire d'un noir profond, il en sortit une baguette en d'ébène tout en disant : « plume de phénix, 25 cm, cristaux pour la stabilité, idéal pour les sorts, la métamorphose et tout plein d'autre chose…certainement la bonne… »

L'enfant prit le bout de bois, rien quand le tenant dans sa main, une chaleur et un vent doux se répandit dans la pièce.

Parfait ! s'exclama le vendeur.

Tu l'as enfin trouver Harry ! s'écria Draco.

On va enfin pouvoir y aller, soupira Malfoy père en entraînant son fils vers la sortie.

Au revoir monsieur Malfoy. Dirent a l'unissons Pétunia et Harry.

Allez Harry, la librairie n'attend pas. déclara la femme.

31 Août,

Voldemort : encore un jour…

Mangemort : encore un jour, monseigneur…

1er Septembre.

Vernon, Dudley et Pétunia disait au revoir à Harry pour son départ à Poudlard.

Bien entendu, cela se faisait à l'entré de la gare. Mr Dursley ne voulant pas côtoyer de plus prés les « monstres », et que son fils n'apprenne la vraie vie de son cousin.

Pétunia enlaça Harry : « tu écriras toutes les fin de semaine Ry', grâce a l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige. Ne fais pas trop de bêtise surtout. »

Dudley donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule du sorcier, « reviens en entier, je te jure le territoire restera intact. Tant fais pas, tout les stratagèmes que tu nous as donner on va les utiliser. »

On peux y aller ? interrogea Vernon.

La tante souffla dans l'oreille d'Harry : « ton cadeau est dans ta valise, ne l'ouvre que lorsque tu auras été mis dans une maison, aussi non il explose. »

Au revoir ma tante, mon oncle, Dudley… j'espère que vous vous porterez bien, dit gentiment Harry.

Ainsi fait, Harry se dirigea vers la voix 9 ¾, il avait lu dans les livres qu'il devait passer a travers un mur. Cela le réjouissait guère. Il vit des têtes rousses passer au travers, sous le commandement d'une femme tout aussi rousse.

Il passa finalement lui aussi.

Après avoir mis ses bagages dans la soute, l'apprenti sorcier trouva finalement un compartiment vide où il s'installa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un des garçons roux qu'il avait vu sur le quai fît passer sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

salut, je peux m'asseoir ?il n'y a plus de compartiments libres demanda l'enfant.

Bien sur. Répondit le brun.

Le roux s'assit en face d'Harry.

moi c'est Ron Weasley et toi ?

Harry… Harry Potter.

Vraiment?

Les deux garçons discutèrent, puis Ron voulut montrer un tour de magie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille au cheveux brun broussailleux de leurs âges. Elle leur demanda d'un air hautain s'ils avaient vu un crapaud, car un garçon du nom de Neville avait perdu le sien. Ils répondirent non. Avant qu'elle ne partit, elle ajouta que Ron avait une saleté sur le nez et qu'elle aimerait voir le tour de magie de Ron. Après un incantation en rapport avec la couleur jaune qu'il avait fait sur son rat… il se produisit…rien…

pitoyable ! déclara la jeune fille. Elle s'assit en face d'Harry et…

Nom d'une chouette ! tu es Harry Potter ? Le bébé sorcier qui a gagné le prix du meilleurs espoir magique 1-2 ans ? s'extasia t-elle.

Bon tu le montres ton tour de magie ? s'énerva le Weasley.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, oh sa va toi ! Je vais le faire ton tour de magie puisque tu es si impatient…blablabla…

La jeune fille parla, et parla encore…ne fît pas son tour de magie, elle ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle, dans les barques elle était avec eux, elle lui couru même après dans les escaliers, ce qui fît rire Draco Malfoy et Ron.

Alors Potter ? Déjà des amourettes ? Avec une fille de moldu en plus !

Après que le professeur Macgonagal les est fait patienter devant la grande salle, elle les conduisit a l'intérieur. La plupart des élèves s'extasièrent en voyant le plafond, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de parler sur ses conaissances, au grand dames d'Harry qui voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. Aussi inconsciemment, il jeta un _silencio_ sur la jeune fille par la penser pendant quelques secondes. Ce que remarqua immédiatement le directeur de Poudlard. Le professeur Macgonagal les fît passer un par un sous le vieux choixpeau magique. Hermione stressa en entendant son nom.

Hermione, calme, zen, reste calme, ne cessa de murmurer la jeune fille.

Un malade cette fille moi je te le dis, souffla le rouquin à Harry.

Oui, approuva Harry, tu pense aller dans qu'elle maison ? demanda le brun.

J'hésite entre Serpentard, là où son mes grand frère jumeaux, ou Gryffondors là où son passé mes autres grand frère. Mais certainement pas à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Avoua t-il.

Moi toute me convienne sauf peut-être Poufsouffle, je ne suis pas niais. Je suis rusé et ambitieux comme un Serpentard, courageux comme un Griffondors, et j'aime apprendre dans les vieux grimoire comme Serdaigle.

GRIFFONDORS ! cria le choipeaux.

Finalement on peut enlever Griffondors, dit Harry.

Je croyais que tu étais courageux ? Le démon-Granger te fait peur ? ironisa le roux.

Je suis courageux mais pas suicidaire, je risque de mourir étouffer par cette fille, rigola Harry. Et puis, je pourrai lui faire de vilain tour si je suis dans une autre maison, continua l'apprenti sorcier.

RONALD WEASLEY, appela le professeur de métamorphose.

C'est mon tour vieux…

Le jeune garçon se dirigea comme ceux d'avant vers le tabouret, le professeur le coiffa du vieux chapeau.

encore un Weasley… souffla le choixpeau a l'oreille du garçon. Un petit coquin comme les jumeaux ? ou un sage comme Percy ? voyons voyons… SERPENTARD !!!

ouf, je ne suis pas avec miss-je-sais-tout. Souffla t-il.

Il descendit l'escalier, et s'assit en face de Draco Malfoy qui lui aussi fût envoyer dans la maison des serpents.

Puis vînt le tour d'Harry.

tiens tiens… Harry Potter… pas à Poufsouffle tu es sur ? Pourtant tu es très loyal envers ton cousin mais, je ne t'obligerais pas… pas à Griffondors a cause d'une enfant de moldus ? Tu sens la ruse, l'ambition et le savoir de Serdaigle et Serpentard, c'est compliqué… j'hésite… mais je pense que le mieux serait… SERPENTARD !

Le visage du directeur se décomposa, Tom Marvolo Riddle avait gagné son pari.

Potter, tu vois l'homme en noir au bout de la table ? questionna Malfoy

Oui, je le vois très bien même.

C'est le directeur de Serpentard, professeur Rogue. Mais c'est aussi mon parrain, dit Draco.

L'homme en question avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, pourquoi ? Parce que le lord serait content d'apprendre que le rejeton Potter qualifier comme étant le meilleur de sa promotion parmis les sang pur, faisait partie des Serpentard. Mais aussi, il pourrai vérifier la thèse comme quoi les enfants ne ressemble pas a leurs parents et que cet année peut-être que Serpentard gagnerai la coupe des 4 maisons.

Harry venait d'entré dans sa chambre, avec Ron et Draco. Il ouvrit rapidement sa malle et en sortit un paquet de taille moyenne. Il le déballa et trouva un œuf ainsi qu'un petit mot :

_Mon petit Harry._

_Ton cadeau, je l'est déniché dans l'allée des embrumes. Il n'est pas très légal, c'est un œuf (tu as pu le remarquer) qui selon ta maison, ta puissance magique et ton caractères éclorera pour faire naître un bébé animal magique. Si tu es à Serdaigle, se sera un animal volant. Si tu es a Poufsouffle, ce sera une sorte de grosse bestioles d'après ce que j'ai compris. Si tu es a Gryffondors, ce sera un félin, et si tu es a Serpentard ce sera un reptile. Pour qu'il éclose dit le sort « finite incantatem » en pointant ta baguette dessus. L'animal grandira avec toi et deviendra ton familier._

_Envoie moi vite une lettre, pour me dire si tout va bien. Dans qu'elle maison es-tu ? L'œuf a t-il bien éclot ? J'aimerai un dessin ou une photo de ton animal._

_Répond moi vite._

_Pétunia._

elle a trouvé quelque chose de fort intéressant, murmura Draco.

_Finite Incantatem !_

Crouik

Le léger bruit se reproduisit plusieurs fois, puis des fissures se formèrent autour de l'œuf. Qui quelques secondes plus tard, explosa. Une tête de reptile lécha le visage d'Harry.

La « bête » était en faite un bébé dragon. Des écailles noirs, qui était or au bout de ses ailes et de ses pointes sur sa tête. Déjà des griffes acérés et des dents pointus lorsque la petit bête toussa un petit coup. Des yeux argentés fendus d'une pupille verte qui normalement devrait être noir. Le petit être toussa encore une fois, plus fois et une gerbe de flamme rouge mit feu au draps. Que les garçons s'empressèrent d'éteindre.

il est peut-être mignon, mais il est quand même dangeureux. Comment-tu vas faire pour le nourrir ? demanda Ron.

Je ne sais pas, je crois que je vais le laisser dans la forêt interdite. Il saura se débrouiller. Enfin, il pourra rentrer par la fenêtre de notre chambre pour dormir ici quand les nuits sont trop froide. Dit le brun en prenant le dragon dans ses bras qui se lova contre lui.

Tu vas l'appelé comment ?

L'apprenti sorcier regarda dans les yeux de l'animal.

« mon nom est… » retentit une voix aigu, rauque, rocailleuse et enfantine dans la tête d'Harry.

Valefor, murmura Harry.

Je veux la même chose que toi ! Et toi aussi Weasley il faut que tu en est un ! Comme ça…nous aurons notre premier secret commun en tant que…

Camarade ? proposa le rouquin.

Non.

Amis ?

Non

Fauteur de trouble associé?

No… Ouais ! je cherchais un truc de ce genre ! s'exclama Draco.

On peut former un groupe, dit Ron.

Et ce trouver un nom. Dit Harry en fixant son dragon.

Comme les… maraudeurs, déclara sournoisement Draco.

Sauf que nous sommes… des sortes de maraudeurs de Serpentards, donc nous devrons agir dans l'ombre, mais faire beaucoup de connerie vache. Philosopha Harry.

MES FRERES !

Weasley? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je ne serais jamais ton frère de cœur, siffla Malfoy.

Je parle des jumeaux ! Ils adorent crée des choses qui font des farces ! Ils prennent beaucoup d'heures de retenus, on pourrait les aider a notre façon.

J'approuve.

Idem.

Sur ce Ron entraîna ses deux frères dans la chambre. Leur expliquant la situation.

voir enragé Rusard parce qu'il ne trouve pas le coupable…

intéressant…

Finalement, les jumeaux acceptèrent. Draco promis d'envoyer une lettre a son père pour qu'il achète 4 œufs étant donner la situation financière de la –méprisable- famille Weasley.

mais dans qu'elle magasin ?

Regarde, l'étiquette est intact !

« thé noir : section négociation dangereusement mortelle »

je connais ! enfin… mon père connais ce magasin. Sauf qu'il n'est jamais aller au delà de « section négociation sombre », ta tante doit avoir un sacré tempérament pour ne pas avoir finit en pleur. Déjà mon père n'aime pas trop y aller. Il trouve qu'il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant. Faut dire, il ne cherche pas beaucoup. Maintenant il n'aura aucune excuse, c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement sombre, il ne pourra pas refuser…, déclara le blond.

Ainsi, ils envoyèrent chacun des lettres. Harry deux : une pour Dudley et une autre pour Pétunia.

Extrait des lettres :_Cousin, associé…_

_Je me porte a merveille. J'ai l'intention d'agir dans l'ombre aussi dans mon école. Je me suis trouvé 4 « coéquipiers » dont deux plus vieux que moi…._

_Chère tante,_

_Je suis a Serpentard, je me porte bien, je me suis déjà fait 4 amis. Alors que d'habitude je suis plutôt solitaire… L'œuf a éclot c'est un dragon, il est merveilleux et s'appelle Valefor, d'ailleurs les jumeaux Weasley- 2 de mes amis- ont fait une photo de lui grâce a un appareil qu'ils ont volé il y a un an déjà. Elle est jointe a la lettre…_

Draco écrivit une lettre pour son père, Ron et les jumeaux a leur famille.

tu vas recevoir une beuglante Ronichéri, maman ne va pas être contente que tu sois a Serpentard.

Je viens de penser a un truc, déclara Harry.

Quoi, demandèrent les autres.

J'ai reçu un livre pour devenir animagus…

Comme les maraudeurs ! James Potter était un cerf ! L'assassin Black un chien ! le défunt Pettigrow un rat !

Un rat ? demanda Harry perplexe.

Ouais, mais il est mort lui aussi assassiné par Black. Le seul vivant en liberté est Rémus Lupin. Son animagus est… c'est un mystère, c'est le seul que personne connaît.

Quand je pense qu'au départ ils étaient tous unis. Personne n'aurait pensé cela.

Pourquoi Black aurait-il fait ça ? demanda Harry insouciant de la réponse.

Hum…

Euh…

Pourtant… tu…

Je ??

On ne te la pas dit ?

Pourtant c'est toi la raison, répondit Draco avec son air ennuyer.

A bon ?

Ouais… Tu as gagné le prix espoir sorcier a 1 ans et 1 mois. A ce que l'on dit, Black était jaloux de tes parents. Il ne penser pas qu'ils te méritaient étant donner que ta mère était une enfant de moldus. Il fait partie de l'ancienne et très noble famille Black, dont ma mère a moi en faisait partie avant de se marier avec mon père. C'est le seul Black a être aller a Gryffondors. A ce que l'on dit, il aurait été présent presque tout les jours de ta petite enfance avant l'assassina. Il a vu tes premiers pas précoce et entendu tes premiers mots. Mais le pire de tout…, expliqua Malfoy.

C'est ton parrain, le meilleur ami de ton feu père, continua Weasley.

C'est…, commença Fred.

Immonde, termina Georges.

C'est impossible…, sanglota Harry.

loin des pleurs de l'enfants... un homme s'apprête avec tout ses sbires a faire une grande chose...

dommage que Rogue ne peut pas venir, mais bon il est professeur..., se lamenta le lord en sachant que l'un de ses meilleurs élèments ne participerai pas a l'attaque prévue pour faire peur au moldus et se demander si les choses anormale exister.

maitre, a cette heure l'enfant doit être dans une des maisons de Poudlard, nous avons trop attendu non? questionna Lucius.

oui, il serait temps d'y aller... murmura Voldemort.

On va trop s'amuser! cria Bellatrix.

Mangemort! en avant!!!!! hurla le seigneur des ténèbres.

A suivre…

Mais qu'elle est donc cette chose que va faire Voldemort? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.


	4. coupbas, familier et plan animagis

**Une tout autre histoire…**

Chapitre précèdent : Harry arrive a Poudlard, où il rencontre Hermione Granger (qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup) qui ira a Gryffondors, refusant d'être avec elle, il rejoignit Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy a Serpentard. Il découvre que la famille Weasley est divisé, car les parents sont allé a Gryfondor et ne veulent pas que les moldus découvre la magie, tandis que 3 de leurs 7 enfants sont a Serpentard est le veulent. (il s'agit de Ron, Fred et Georges). Ron, Fred, George, Draco et Harry se sont associé dans l'ombre pour mettre de l'ambience a Poudlard. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé de nom, mais veulent devenir animagus comme les maraudeurs et avoir un familier qui provient d'un œuf spécial comme Harry qui a eu un dragon d'une espèce inconnus. A peine Harry est dans une maison, Voldemort reprend du service…

_**Chapitre 3 : le coup-bas, les familiers et le plan animagis…**_

Le lendemain, Harry arriva avec Draco et Ron dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils s'assirent a côté de Crabbe et Goyle. Deux crétins costaux qui servent presque à rien d'après Malfoy. En face d'eux, Pansy Parkinson faisait les yeux doux à Draco, qui lui renvoyait un regard noir. Ils reçurent leurs emplois, mais a peine ils les avaient dans leurs mains que les hiboux arrivèrent. Harry reçut une lettre de Pétunia, lui disant qu'elle trouver Valefor très mignon, lui racontant les derniers ragots et le félicitant pour sa maison. Dudley aussi lui envoya une lettre, lui disant que sa rentrer a lui c'était bien passer et que le clan n'avait pas encore souffert. Mais les « red butterfly » avait reçu une attaque dans la nuit, rien de grave, juste une moitié de rue de perdu. Harry soupira de soulagement, avec son départ il s'attendait a pire dés la nuit mais il fallait quand même se méfier. Puis il déplia sa gazette du sorcier, il lut en grand sur la première page :

**Voldemort a encore fait des siennes !**

**Mais quand est-ce que le ministère va le punir pour avoir encore une fois enfreins la loi ? Hier soir, a peine la rentrée entamer, lui et ses mangemorts ont fait peur a un millier de moldus très haut placé. Parmis eux, le 1er ministre Anglais moldus ! C'était une très grande conférence entre pays développer pour aider les nation en difficulté. Durant la cérémonie, divers chose anormals pour les moldus se sont produites, et la tête de mort et le serpent sont apparu dans les airs ! La souveraine du Royaume-Uni qui elle aussi était là, est tombé dans un profond trouble. Nous espérons qu'elle se rétablira prochainement. Nous qui croyons qu'il avait négliger l'idée face au ministère, voilà qu'il s'y remet après 2 ans d'absence. Ces objectifs sont toujours les mêmes : que les moldus découvrent l'existence de la sorcellerie et que la magie noir soit légal selon les magiciens. Pour plus d'information voir p.2.**

**Votre dévoué chroniqueur Rita Skeeter.**

-On commence par quoi les gars ? demanda Ron ce qui coupa Harry de sa lecture.

-Défense contre les forces du mal, en compagnie des Serdaigle, qui nous sera enseigné par le professeur Quirrel, le renseigna Draco de sa voix trainante.

-Rita Skeeter a fait du bon boulot… tout est détaillé dans la page 2, dit Harry tout en lisant son journal.

-Regarde page 3, il y a eu un vol a Gringotts…, dit Draco.

-Il c'est passé beaucoup de chose cette nuit…

-Mon père m'a écrit, il veut lui aussi une bestiole. Ce qui fait qu'il achètera 5 œufs. Il a dit qu'il ne lâcherez pas avant de les avoirs, murmura Draco à Ron et Harry.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! COMMENT PEUT-TU ETRE A SERPENTARD !!! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES COMME LES JUMEAUX ! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU AS DANS LA TETE POUR ETRE PARMIS LES VILES SERPENTS !!!….

Ainsi la beuglant hurla sur Ron pendant 30 min, a la fin les Serpentard se mirent à rire. Qu'est-ce que les parents Weasley pouvaient être bête ! C'était exactement les mêmes phrases absurdes que pour les jumeaux.

Puis les garçons partirent, prirent leurs sacs dans leurs chambres et la journée de cour commença. Le cours de DCFM se passa très bien, ensuite les Serpentard avaient potion avec les Gryffondors. Le cours c'est dérouler dans une mauvaise ambiance, mais le professeur Rogue favoriser la maison des serpents. Les lions avaient perdus beaucoup de points à cause de Granger qui répondait sans cesse sans lever la main. Et les Serpentard avait beaucoup gagné grâce a Draco et Harry. Ron n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette matière, peut-être parce que ses parents étaient beaucoup trop gryffondors et qu'ils avaient joué dans son éducation.

Le professeur Rogue fut étonné de voir le fils de son ennemi si doué dans cette matière, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Harry est un cordon bleu (la cuisine peut s'apparenter au potion) et qu'il a pratiquait des potions étant petit. Ce jours-ci ils virent la théorie d'une potion simple, mais le cours prochains ils verront la pratique d'après le professeur.

La journée se passa ainsi, puis vers 17h lorsque les 1ere année Serpentard partirent de leurs derniers cours qui étaient botanique –un autre cours communs avec Gryffondors, les Serpentard c'étaient amusée face a certains lions devant des pommiers de bronzes- Harry reçut un petit message de la part des jumeaux.

_Qu'en dis-tu de : « la brigade fantomatique » comme nom pour notre groupe ? Demande l'avis à Malfoy et Ron._

_Les jumeaux farceurs qui vous veulent du bien._

Les deux garçons furent d'accord, puis Draco alla a la bibliothèque et Ron rejoignit ses deux grands frères.

Harry alla dans sa chambres où il trouva Valeford en train de jouer avec un petit chat mort. Ce chat, Harry le reconnut, une Gryffondor en avait un exactement pareil, sans se soucier de cela, l'apprenti haussa des épaules et commença ses devoirs. Vers 18H30, lorsqu'il avait terminé un devoir de DCFM et de potions, il joua avec son dragon. Une idée émergea de sa tête…

Avant d'aller a la grande salle, il prit le chat mort-qui ressembler plus a une carcasse sans chair- et le déposa avec un petit mot signé brigade fantomatique. La brigade agissait soit en groupe, soit en solitaire. Telle était ce qu'ils avaient décidés.

_« désolé, mais l'une de nos bestioles a bouffer la tienne. Brigade fantomatique. »_

Il retrouva Ron et Draco a la grande salle, mais il fut obliger de s'asseoir a côté de Pansy. Qui lui faisait cette fois-ci des yeux doux à lui. Il remarqua que le maître de potion n'était pas là, il le dit a Draco. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il devait peut-être déprimé a force d'avoir des Gryffondors en cours et qu'il devait peut-être manger dans ses appartements.

Quelque chose d'impensable se produisit, « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres » entra dans la grande salle en un solennel : « Bonsoir ! Je suis venu saisir l'argent du pari que j'ai gagné ! Mais comme je suis bien élevé, je vais manger en compagnie des pédagogues et des élèves ce soir ! Pour éviter de partir trop vite. Cette institution m'a tellement manqué depuis que je ne suis plus collégiens ! Et excusez-moi pour mon retard ! »

Lord Voldemort avait un micro-sourire sur le visage, le rejeton Potter était a Serpentard, bien très bien même. Il y a de grande chances que ce gamin rejoigne sa cause, étant donné que sa tante non-magique chez qui le pré-ado logé aime la magie.

Le repas se passa miraculeusement sans incident, Harry remarqua a la fin que Rogue était revenu et que la fille au chat mort n'était pas apparue.

-Draco ! j'ai fait mon 1er tour avant mangé, souffla Harry.

-Déjà !!!!

-Il faudrait faire un gros truc ensemble, suggéra Ron.

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

Harry s'affala sur son lit, son dragon vînt se blottir contre lui. Lentement le garçon s'endormit, n'entendant pas les quelques grattements incertain du rouquin sur son devoir de potion. Le brun rêva de son futur 1er cour de vol et aux cours de soin des créatures magiques qu'il allait avoir demain. Avec les potions et DCFM, c'étaient certainement ses matières préférer. Le blond lui, favoriser les potions, métamorphose, sortilège et vol. Et le dernier du dortoir, aimait le vol, DCFM et un peu les botaniques. Ils se complétaient assez bien ensemble, Harry et Draco aidait Ron en potion, celui-ci les aidait en botaniques. Il n'y avait quand vol, où ils ne s'entraidait pas.

Le soleil se leva à peine lorsque Harry se faisait secouer violemment par 3 rouquins sur-écxités.

-Mmm…veut dormir…

-Harry ! réveille toi ! on à vu quelque chose d'immonde ! Faut que tu vienne pour que tu nous crois ! mais ils vont bientôt partir ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

Finalement habillé, les deux plus grand emmenèrent Harry, Ron et Draco voir la « chose horrible du siècle». Arrivée devant une porte, l'un de plus âgé dit : « vous allez vomir. » et l'autre murmura un sort de transparence sur l'ouverture. Les trois de 1er année étaient bouche-bée, devant eux (derrière la porte) il voyait clairement le concierge faire le beau face à la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci lui faisait les yeux doux, après un long discours plein de romantisme les deux concerner s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ron s'évanouit mais fut rattraper par l'un de ses frères. Harry vira au vert puis mauve. Draco murmura des « dégoûtant », « c'est laid », « comment peuvent-ils faire ça alors qu'ils sont tout les deux horribles », suivit d'un « je comprend pourquoi ils se cachent ». Puis le blondinet remarqua enfin Miss Teigne regardant en ronronnant son maître et sa… futur maîtresse ?

Après que les jumeaux ont finalement décider qu'il ne valait mieux pas continuer au risque d'avoir une vision qui tournerait à l'apocalypse sur terre, les garçons se remirent de leurs états de choc, allèrent déjeuner a la grande salle, préparèrent leurs affaires de cours et allèrent en salle de classe. Ils n'avaient nul autre que soin des créatures magique avec les Poufsouffle. Le brun se montra très attentif a ce cours, ils étudiaient les Billywig, de petit insecte saphir dont la piqûre provoque le tournis et un état de lévitation. Ils apprirent que les insectes venaient d'Australie et apprirent les diverses propriété de l'insecte. La bestiole ne piqua pas le Serpentard brun, elle alla même se poser sur son épaule. Le professeur Brûlopot le félicita pour avoir dompté la « bête » et offrit 10 points à Serpentard. Ensuite ils eurent potion avec les Gryffondors, ils donnèrent leurs devoirs en début de cours puis commencèrent la potion qu'ils avaient étudiée la veille. Pendant qu'ils faisaient les préparations, l'obscur maître des Serpentard corrigea rapidement les manuscrits. La plupart du temps un « T » (troll) pour les gryffondors avec plein de remarque méprisante comme ils savaient si bien les faire. La dernière copie qu'il devait corriger était celle de miss-je-sais-tout, elle était parfaite comme celle de Potter et Malfoy ce dit l'enseignant, ce qui l'enrageait. Aussi, il reproduisit la copie avec la même encre que la jeune fille et la même écriture et mis dedans plein de fautes, mais pas trop pour éviter les soupçons. Et pour finir, il mit un « A »(acceptable) mais il se jura de mettre mauvais a la prochaine interrogation. Et puis, les notes de potions rendraient la jeune fille folle, elle ferait certainement des nuits blanches pour lire en entier le livre de potion, tomberait de fatigue et aurait un impact sur les autres matières. Vil et Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Quand il eut terminer, il ne rester plus que 40 minutes avant la fin du cours, il fit sa « ronde » entre les chaudrons, jetant des sarcasmes a tout gryffondors et complimentant le savoir des Serpentards en potion. Puis 10 minutes avant la fin, il donna les copies corrigé et les élèves posèrent chacun une fiole sur son bureau.

-Harry ! Harry ! j'ai eu « E » ! (effort exeptionelle) s'exclama Ron.

-Moi j'ai eu « O » (optimal) déclara Harry.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu optimal, par contre Granger a eu « A », elle en est malade…, souffla Draco.

Le roux et le brun regardèrent la jeune fille, celle-ci criait des « au mon dieu ! » « c'est impossible ! », « j'ai pas assez révisé ! », « je dois aller impérativement à la bibliothèque ! », après ce spectacle alléchant, ils avaient encore un cour en commun avec les rouges et or, celui de vol. Celui qu'ils attendaient avec impatience…

Au début, tout ce passa normalement bien. Sauf lorsque Neville Longdubat, un gryffondor, n'a pas réussi a maîtriser son balai et c'est blesser. Le professeur Bibine l'a accompagné a l'infirmerie et jura de renvoyer un élève si celui-ci monterai son balai et volerai dans la cour de Poudlard. Bien sur, il a fallut que Malfoy trouve un rappeltout dans le sac de Longdubat, décollerait du sol avec, et qu'il lance un « et Potter ! Tu sauras le rattraper ? », sur-ce il lança la sphère. Le brun décolla à toute vitesse, et réussi à rattraper de justesse la boule.

De loin, le directeur des Serpentard avait vu toute la scène. Dans son équipe manqué un attrapeur, le dernier étant mort cet été a cause d'un Manticore fou. Le gamin tombait a pic, Serpentard gagnerai cette année, la coupe des 4 maisons et celle de quidditch seraient dans son bureau cette année. Foi de Séverus Snape ! Aussitôt, le professeur se dirigea vers les élèves et hurla un « POTTER ! SUIVEZ-MOI !!! » retentissant. Ainsi le gamin se retrouvait a suivre son professeur jusqu'à la serre n°2. Le maître de potion demanda au professeur Chourave d'empruntait Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe des verts.

-Flint, nous avons un attrapeur…, murmura le directeur.

-L'adolescent sourie de toute ses dents.

-Mais ! je veux que son entrer dans l'équipe reste secrète jusqu'au prochain match ! est-ce bien clair ?

-Bien monsieur.

-Potter ?

-Compris.

-Le premier match se fera en Novembre, contre les Gryffondors, informa Snape.

Les semaines passèrent, et le mois de Septembre se termina. Les feuilles commençaient à peine de tomber de la cimes des arbres. Les lettres que Dudley envoya à Harry étaient de moins en moins remplis de bonne nouvelle. Leur allier « red butterfly » était attaqué de presque partout. Les chiens que Harry avaient donné a Reese étaient tous blesser, et pour la plupart il fallait 3 semaines de repos. Mais grâce a l'aide de la bande a Dudley et de St Brutus, le « front » se stabiliser. Pour finir, Reese avait perdus 5 rue. St Brutus 1 rue, et Black street 2 rue (dont une toute proche du collège de Dursley fils). L'apprentie sorcier envoya un message à son cousin, disant qu'il envoya un spécialiste sur le terrain. Il agirait en solo, ferait du sabotage, personne ne connaît son identité a part Harry, il agit dans l'ombre… En faites, Harry avait découvert que son dragon avait un pouvoir d'invisibilité, ce qui était fort pratique. Le dragon la-bas, fit brûler tout les QG ennemie. Sans que personne ne sache que c'était cet être magique qui provoquer tout cela. Le magicien envoya aussi des potions pour les chiens et des pilules énergétique qui faisait presque enragé les bêtes (dopage !). La contre-attaque commença !

Vers mi-Octobre, le dragon revînt prés de son maître. Celui-ci, fier de sa créature qui avait accomplie sa toute première mission à la perfection. Valefor fût choyer, quelques jours après son retour, les membres de la brigade fantomatique reçurent enfin les œuf tant attendus ! Lucius Malefoy avait négocier longuement pour les avoir. Il envoya même un photos animé du sien, un caïman argenté des glaces. Il avait les yeux jaune luisant, une gueule parsemé de petite dents pointus empoisonné et une étrange rune noir sur le front. Il se nommait Asmodé. (en référence au 7 péché capitaux, Asmodé est le démon de la luxure).

Les garçons firent immédiatement le même rituel que Harry lorsque celui-ci avait reçut son œuf.

De l'œuf de Draco sortie un Runespoor, un serpent magique à trois têtes (toutes avec un cerveau, celle de droite est la stratège/critique, celle du milieu la rêveuse qui fait de longue méditation et celle de gauche planifie, la dernière décide où va le Runespoor), des écailles orange tirant sur le violet. Mais ce n'était pas un Runespoor comme les autres (grâce a l'œuf spéciale), chaque tête avait une corne de licorne sur son front. Et un œil n'était pas comme les autres… celle de droite en avait un rouge et un noir, celle du milieu un blanc et un bleu, celle de gauche un marron et l'autre vert.

-chaque tête a un nom…, elles s'apellent…, dit le blond.

« Rî, Rune et Rom », déclarèrent trois voix dans sa tête en même temps qu'il parlait.

-Fait gaffe, un Runespoor normale peut atteindre 2 mètres, murmura Harry.

-C'est jolie je trouve, mais maintenant c'est mon tour, dit Ron.

De son œuf, sortie une tortue marine dont la peau était noir, sa carapace était bleu marine parsemé de pics argentés magique, les yeux d'un noir infini où si la bête le désirait, l'on pouvait tomber dans un coma allant de 6 heures à 666 jours.

-c'est une espèce disparu…, souffla Harry.

-Une femelle, qui se nomme…, dit le roux.

« Lévitine » (référence a leviathan la créature des mers.)

Le garçon prit la créature dans ses bras, celle-ci allongea son cou et lui lécha le nez.

-a nous cher frère ! Voyons si nous sommes si jumeaux que cela ! s'exclamèrent ensemble les jumeaux.

Les jumeaux sautèrent de joie en voyant leurs bébé-créatures, ils avaient la même ! Devant eux, se dresser deux caméléons a ailes de fée. (vous imaginez un caméléon, vous lui mettez des ailes de libellule et le tour est jouer, les ailes ne se voient presque pas elles sont quasi transparente), seuls le talisman sur leurs front étaient différent, le caméléon de Fred en avait un émeraude et celui de George avait un rubis.

« Sethi » pour celui de Fred.

« Suthy » pour celui de George.

-c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai terminé de lire le livre d'Harry. Quand est-ce qu'on devient Animagus ? demanda Draco.

-Les autres ne l'ont pas terminé, et il faut du temps pour accomplir le rituel et de préférence pas seul. Car le cercle a réalisé en poudre de chrysope et en poudre de sel sur le sol est difficile, il ne faut pas oublier un seul détail. Les runes a placer en poudre sont complexes. Il y a tout plein de signe, et encore ce n'est que la première partie, le cercle sert a trouvé son animal mais après c'est compliqué d'apprendre a se transformer en son animagi, il faut compter plusieurs heures pour les plus fort, le renseigna le brun.

-Et il faut trouvé la poudre de chrysope, dit Ron tout en essayant de suivre la conversation télépathique qu'il a avec son familier.

-Il y a un endroit mais… faut faire gaffe, commença Fred.

-La réserve du professeur Rogue, termina George.

-C'est du suicide, s'il nous surprend on devra tout lui raconter et si on lui demande la permission on devra lui dire, commenta le blond.

-Ton parrain est animagus ? questionna le brun de la bande.

-Pas que je sache, mais je sais qu'il désire connaître le secret des animagi…, dit Draco.

Les garçons s'échangèrent un sourire de triomphe, ils avaient la réponse, le livre quand ils l'auraient tous terminer, ils demanderont a Rogue de la poudre de chrysope et ils lui diront ce qu'il désirent en faire, lui prêteront le livre et tout sera fini. Ils pourront découvrir leur animagis non-déclaré et le maître des potions aussi.

-dépêchez-vous de terminer le livre alors, rigola Malfoy.

-EYH ! hurla Ron.

-On aime apprendre les choses intéressantes, mais faut pas pousser, déclara Fred.

-Draco tu as lu ce livre de 1000 pages en 1 mois et demi, George et moi, il nous reste 300 pages a lire, je dirai encore 2 semaines et se sera bon, dit George.

-Et toi Ron ? demanda Harry.

-Encore 400 pages…, soupira le Weasley.

-Au moins, on découvrira nos animagis avant le mois de Décembre, se rassura l'apprenti blond.

« je me demande si tu seras serpent » siffla Rune la rêveuse dans les pensées de Draco.

« il a intérêt ! » cracha Rî la critique.

« vous préférez pas un être de sang-chaud pour nous réchauffer ? » questionna Rom.

La veille d'Halloween, Harry reçut une lettre qui lui fît chaud au cœur de la part de son cousin. Celui-ci avait appris a cause d'une gaffe de Pétunia, la réelle nature des dons d'Harry. Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il voulait qu'Harry lui décrive Poudlard de fond en comble ! Il avait même vu Valefor en photo, et le trouva très beau. Il le questionna aussi sur qu'elle créature imaginaire avait-il envoyé pour détruire les 3 QG ennemies, Les Cow-boys de l'Ouest et l'armée du Nord était affaibli mais les sabres du sud se révélait être plus coriace que prévue, le dernier clan avait en effet un deuxième QG et peut de « soldats » se sont blesser. Ils n'étaient que très peu dan le 1er QG. Mais quand même, chaque territoire avait retrouvé ses rues perdues grâces a l'attaque du "spécialiste".

Harry lui écrivit une lettre, lui disant que le spécialiste était en faite Valefor qui avait un pouvoir d'invisibilité, il lui décrivit le château, lui confia ses pensé qu'il ne pouvait lui dire avant dont celle sur la guerre qui se déroulait a Poudlard entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, la brigade fantomatique tout y passa.

Il envoya Hedwige chargé du manuscrit et alla dans son dortoir où dormait déjà Ron et où Draco n'était pas encore rentré de l'une de ces ballades nocturnes, il se mit en pyjama et s'endormit dans son lit.

A suivre…

La 1ére année, a Halloween, il se passe quelque chose non? Dans le prochain chapitre faites attention, lorsque l'on attaque leurs maîtres, les familiers contre-attaque! Et pourquoi y a-t-il un cerbère dans le 3éme étage de l'aile Est forméllement interdit d'accés?

Malheureusement le 4éme chapitre arrivera en retard par rapport au autre chapitre, a cause des vacances où je ne suis pas chez moi. Il faudra patienter un peu, beaucoup...


	5. rituel

**Une tout autre histoire.**

Chapitre précèdent : Harry est à Serpentard, avec les jumeaux Weasley, Ron et Draco, ils forment la brigade fantomatique. Grâce à Lucius Malfoy, ils obtiennent le même œuf qu'Harry. D'où en sorte Rî, Rune, Rom runespoor de Draco. Lévitine, tortue magique de Ron. Sethi et Suthi, caméléon ailé de Fred et George. La veille d'Halloween, Dudley envoie une lettre à Harry lui disant qu'il sait pour sa magie et qu'il l'admet.

« … » penser des familiers

**Chapitre 4 : rituel**

Le jour est déjà bien levé, notre brun papillonne des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Aujourd'hui pas cours, c'est Halloween fête international chez les êtres magique. Il aperçoit Ron qui sourie de toute ces dents sur son lit, en train de rigoler avec Draco et les jumeaux. Valefor est en train de jouer par terre avec les autres bébés reptiles.

-qu'elle heure est-il ?

-bientôt midi, lui répondit le blond.

-On a pas réussi a te réveiller alors on a laisser tomber en laissant les rideaux ouvert a partir de 10h !, s'exclama Ron.

-On a enchaîner les blagues sur Granger depuis ce matin, commença Fred en criant presque.

-Depuis onze heure, elle pleure dans les toilettes des filles, termina George sur le même ton.

-Vous lui avez fait quoi ?

-On a enchaîner bonne blague et pire blague typiquement Serpentard sans qu'elle sache que c'est nous, dit Draco.

-Harry, tu devrais te laver rapidement, ta raté le p'tit déj. Tu me donnes faim en ratant des repas comme ça, déclara Ron.

-Toujours aussi goinfre le jeune frère ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

Harry passa un très bon déjeuner, puis il installa avec les jumeaux des pièges un peu partout dans Poudlard surtout au endroit où les lions passent nombreux, pendant que Ron termina de lire les dernières 400 pages du livres sur les animagus en 4 heures, pendant que Draco essayait par tout les moyens de fuir Pansy.

Et enfin le dîner dans la bonne humeur d'Halloween. Draco était assis juste en face de sa conquête de la semaine, une fille de première année de Serpentard, au long cheveux noirs et au yeux bleu azur. Harry quand a lui, avait Pansy en face et Ron à côté de lui. Les discussion allaient on train, notamment chez les Serpentard, le faites que miss-je-sais-tout était en train de pleurer dans les toilettes des filles depuis 10h du matin. Mais tout s'écroula lorsque le professeur Quirrel entra en courant dans la salle en criant au Troll dans les cachots.

Bien entendu, la brigade fantomatique voulait voir le troll, donc au lieu de suivre les préfets de Serpentard jusqu'à la salle commune, les 5 garçons s'éclipsèrent au détour d'un couloir.

Les jumeaux envoyèrent Sethi et Suthy faire une enquête sur qui a bien pu faire entrer le monstre, les trolls sont bien trop idiot pour entré tout seul dans un château. Harry fît voler son petit dragon dans les alentours pour éviter de croiser un professeur, pendant que le mini Runespoor de Draco huma l'air avec ses trois langues fourchues a la recherche du troll. Lévitine, percher sur la tête de son maître bien au chaud dans les cheveux roux, garda les yeux ouvert, son rôle : faire dormir le moindre témoin.

Quand le troll fût trouver, une 'bataille' s'engagea. Divers sorts fusaient vers le troll, pendant que celui-ci cognait sa massue un peu partout. Le garçon brun se retrouva projeter au sol, et son familier s'énerva, entrant dans le combat alors qu'il devait vérifier si une quelconque personne les surprenait. Le dragon cracha un jet de feu qui brûla le bras qui tenait l'arme précaire. Celle-ci tomba dans un bruit sourd. Le serpent a trois têtes rampa le long du géant, arrivé a son coup il planta ses 3 paires de crocs.

« beurk ! »

« il a pas bon goût »

« on dirai, un mélange de citron, de boue, de puces et… »

Le monstre ne bougea plus la tête, il était dans le bon alignement avec les yeux noirs de Lévitine…

« 66 mois devraient suffire… »

La bête s'écroula, le serpent rampa lentement vers son maître…

« je crois que nous nous sommes fouler un muscle dans la chute… »

« si nous serions plus agile, tout cela ne serait pas arriver ! Vous êtes des incapables ! »

« toute cette agitation a rompu ma méditation… »

-sa va Harry ? demanda Ron.

-Je n'est rien, je suis juste un peu sonner, répondit le concerner.

-T'as quand même bien percuter le mur, déclara Fred.

-Heureusement que les familiers nous ont aider, poursuivit Georges.

-Signons vite fait, Rom m'a dit qu'ils se sont fouler un muscles, dit Draco.

Harry brandit sa baguette vers un mur et inscrivit : _'vous devriez nous remercier, ce fût un beau combat. Brigade Fantomatique.'_

Valefor s'envola, les garçons partirent faire leur salle commune en évitant les professeurs. Arrivée dans leur dortoirs, le blond massa son Runespoor, pendant que Ron plaça sa tortue magique dans un aquarium dont un tuyau mener vers le lac, permettant ainsi a la créature d'aller dans un endroit plus grand. Harry prît sa douche en arrosant son dragon qui l'avait suivit, tandis que Fred et Georges écrivaient une lettre dramatique a leur mère disant qu'un troll était entrer et qu'il avait fait un carnage. Bien sur ils ne dirent pas pour le combat. Une heure après leur retour dans le dortoir, les caméléons ailés des jumeaux entrèrent et dirent le rapport de l'enquête pour le moins surprenant que Fred et Georges s'empressèrent de traduire aux autres.

« là, on a découvert que c'est le monsieur au turban sur la tête qui a fait entrer la bestiole. »

« donc on l'a suivit, et ils essayaient d'entrer dans la salle interdite ! »

« Mais le professeur tout en noir l'en a empêcher, celui au cheveux gras c'est fait mordre par un chien à trois têtes qu'il y avait dans la pièce. »

Toutes les informations qu'ils venaient d'avoir, bouleverser les adolescents. Un chien a trois têtes ? Dans l'école ? Il était sûrement là pour quelque chose, mais quoi ? Une enquête plus approfondi est de rigueur, mais comment aller là-bas s'en se faire repérer ? Surtout avec Miss Teigne et Rusard, là c'était bien ils ne faisaient pas leur ronde mais plus tard, pour y aller ? Comment faire ? Mais la brigade c'était dîtes de mettre cela a plus tard, bientôt Ron aurait terminer le livre, donc les négociations avec le directeur des Serpentards approchait et par le fait l'entraînement pour devenir animagi aussi. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche….

Les familiers eux, avaient autres choses en tête. Un professeur avait tenté par 'inadvertance' de tuer leurs maîtres avec un troll des montagnes. C'était tout bonnement intolérable, ils promirent milles tortures a Quirrel. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour les faire contre un sorcier-un troll était bête, là ils ont affaires a une personne magique et intelligente-, ils se jurèrent de trouver force dans leurs origines, ruse dans la logique, puissance magique dans les sources féeriques, croyance dans les livres et volonté chez leurs maîtres… c'était tout Serpentard, pas pour rien que c'était tous des reptiles.

Le mois de Novembre commença, et bientôt le premier match de quidditch allait avoir lieu. La tension entre les deux maisons concerner était palpable. Harry reçut un nimbus 2000 de la part du professeur Rogue en cachette. Et les entraînements se faisaient le plus discrètement possibles pour que l'identité du nouvelle attrapeur ne soit pas révéler.

Ron termina enfin le livre, l'entretien allait bon train en ce soir de Novembre dans les cachot du professeur.

-c'est typiquement Serpentard, il n'y a pas de doute vous aimez faire de grande chose, déclara l'homme de sa voix polaire.

-C'est très bénéfique pour vous professeur, cela vous donne un atout considérable, répliqua poliment Harry.

-Vous contez sur mon silence et moi sur le votre évidement, c'est très bien fait tout ça, je ne peux pas m'enfuir et vous dénoncez devant une proposition aussi alléchante. Encore faudra t-il trouver une date qui convienne à mon emploi du temps très charger…, commença Rogue, passez-moi le livre, termina-t-il froidement.

-Voilà monsieur, fît Draco en lui donnant le grimoire.

-Hum…, je pense que je devrais le terminer…un peu après le match, susurra le professeur en caressant l'objet comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde tout en feuilletant quelques pages.

-Environ 2 semaines alors…, soupira Ron.

« si je comprend bien, l'homme en noir est un allier ? » dit Sethi qui était caché sous le manteau de Fred.

« on peut dire ça comme ça… c'est un peu un client de la brigade qui nous assure protection » lui répondit celui-ci dans la tête de son familier.

« une sorte de marchandage en faite… »

« voilà, tu as tout compris »

2 semaines plus tard, la foule était en délire… Le nouvel attrapeur n'était autre que Harry Potter ! Et il montait un nimbus 2000 ! Depuis un siècle, personne n'avait vu un aussi jeune joueur ! Les deux équipes se faisaient face, les deux attrapeur aussi. Celui de Gryffondors était un garçon de 6éme année, qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu jusque là ou plutôt n'avait jamais fait attention a lui. Fred et Georges firent des signes de main a Harry, ils étaient batteur dans l'équipe des verts. Marcus Flint serra la main du capitaine adverse : Olivier Dubois. Puis le professeur de vol siffla, le souafle fût lancé et les autres balles aussi. Draco et Ron hurlait dans les tribunes, pendant que Valefor percher en mode invisible juste a côté du professeur de potion et les caméléons se fondant dans l'air. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Harry cherchait le vif des yeux, tout en essayant d'éviter les cognard que les batteurs ennemis lançait sur lui, heureusement les jumeaux répliquèrent en protégeant le brun. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Gryffondors menait 60-45. Les jumeaux commencèrent a s'énerver, ils envoyèrent plus fort les cognards sur le gardien, la nouvelle cible qu'ils c'étaient choisit. Suthy se positionna a côté du gardien ennemi, et lui mordit la cuisse pendant que Georges lui balança un cognard en pleine tête. Le garçon chuta sur le sol inconscient.

« bien jouer Suthy. »

Les Serpentard aimait gagné, peu importe les moyens. La triche était souvent utiliser.

Serpentard égalisa le score 75-75. Soudain le balai d'Harry s'agita, un rodeo dans les airs commença.

Valefor tressaillit, quelqu'un chercher à tuer son maître… Il entendit Rogue en train de commençait un contre-sort, mais rien n'y faisait, le balai bougeai toujours et son maître ne tenait plus qu'a une main. Les autres joueurs tentaient de l'aider, mais le balai chahutai beaucoup trop vite. Le petit dragon sentait une piste, celui qui voulait assassiner son maître était juste derrière lui, il tourna la tête : Mr Quirrel, évidement il n'y avait que cette ordure pour faire cela. En plus, le professeur de DCFM a une bonne couverture, il faisait semblant de bégayer et il paraissait faible, mais derrière cela Harry et son dragon avait sentit une aura sombre, avide de pouvoir… il y avait quelque chose que le chien avait que le professeur voulait, c'était certainement cela se dit le reptile, mais… pour l'instant il devait agir…Valefor cracha une étincelle de feu, les pans de la robe de Quirrel commencèrent a prendre feu. L'homme paniqua et tenta de l'éteindre avec ses pieds perdant de vue le balai du garçon. L'objet s'immobilisa et l'enfant regrimpa dessus, puis le vif apparut entre les deux attrapeur, s'ensuivit une course-poursuite, la petite balle pica et les deux collégiens la suivirent, mais le gryffondor prit peur et se redressa plus tôt. Un **oh !** retentissant s'ensuivit lorsque le serpentard se redressa presque au sol puis se mit ses pieds sur le manche de son balai, il tendit la main, encore un peu plus, il y était presque… mais il perdit pieds et roula sur le terrain. Quand l'enfant se releva, il affichait une sale mine. Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, il recracha une petit boule doré : le vif d'or.

L'euphorie s'installa dans les tribunes de Serpentard. Le professeur de potion sourit, sa maison allait gagné cette année, c'était certain, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle seront facile à battre avec un attrapeur pareil, et ses batteurs étaient excellents, les jumeaux savaient protéger Harry et en même temps frappait les personnes qu'il faut. Par contre, il devait faire quelque chose pour ses poursuiveurs, ils étaient médiocre mis à part Flint. Il salua le professeur de métamorphose et le directeur, puis se dirigea vers le vestiaire des verts et argents. Il félicita l'attrapeur et le travail excellent des batteurs et dit au poursuiveurs d'être meilleur ainsi qu'au gardien.

4 jours après le match, le maître des potions appela la brigade fantomatique. Il avait terminé le livre. C'était un Samedi soir, la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps. Normalement, les garçons ne devraient pas être en dehors de leur dortoir, mais le professeur réussit a demander un 'cour spéciale de potion réalisable seulement la nuit'(des potions qui se fabriquent selon la position des astres) au directeur pour les 5 élèves qui devait 'l'aider'. Bien entendu, le grand manitou n'y a vu que du feu étant donné que Severus était occlumence. La poudre de chrysope et le sel en poudre étaient dans des grands flacons sur le bureau de la salle de classe. Les pupitres des élèves par contre n'était plus là, laissant de la place dans la salle.

-le cercle doit faire 6m de diamètre, déclara Harry tout en lisant les instructions.

Draco prit une grande règle et traça le segment a la craies, puis prit un grand compas et dessina le cercle.

-ensuite, demanda Fred.

-Tracer une étoile à cinq branches dans le cercle, continua le brun.

Ce fût Ron qui l'avait tracé a la craie. Puis, le professeur dessina les runes avec une grande précaution avec un Athamé(1), aucune faute n'était permise pour ce genre de rituel. Quatre petits cercles furent dessiner autour du grand puis relier a celui-ci, toujours a la craie. Georges saupoudra généreusement les petits cercles et quelques runes avec le sel, puis Fred poudra le grand cercle, l'étoile et d'autres runes avec la poudre de chrysope, toujours sous les instructions d'Harry. Ron plaça un cierge blanc allumer dans un des petits cercles, dans un autre une fiole remplit d'eau, dans le 3éme de la terre et rien dans le dernier. Les quatre éléments étaient ainsi représenté. Ce n'était pas le même rituel que les maraudeurs avaient utiliser qui était plus simple, là c'était plus complet. Il se pourrait que les animagi soit des animaux magiques, contrairement au 1er où c'était uniquement des animaux tout a fait ordinaire. Le maître des potions plaça un brin de basilic et de fougère devant la porte pour protéger la pièce des mauvais esprits et des mauvais sorts.

-on ne c'est jamais, il peut se passer quelque chose de mauvais, dit le professeur.

-Qui veut commencer ? demanda Draco.

-Moi, répondit Harry impatient.

-Bien, aller dans l'étoile, faite sonner cette clochette de cristal(2) et n'arrêtait pas de dire 'elear'(3) jusqu'à ce que vous apercevez votre animagi, conversa le professeur tout en donnant la cloche à son élève.

Le brun se plaça, il fît retentir le petit crystal tout en ne cessant pas de répéter le mot. Au bout d'une minutes, le sel se colora en bleu et le chrysope scintilla. Harry disparut, mais sa voix résonnait toujours dans la salle, répétant inlassablement le mot accompagner du tintement de la cloche.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux après une étrange impression d'être aspiré, il se retrouva attaché aux mains et aux pieds par des liens faits de romarin et de gousse d'ail.(4) Au nord de lui, une mer déchaînait, a l'est un tremblement de terre, au sud un volcan en éruption, a l'ouest une tempête démentielle. Les éléments étaient là…

Au dessus de lui, le soleil, en dessous la lune.

Le livre avait dit qu'il fallait analyser tout les signes pour s'attendre a quelque chose de correspondant.

Elément déchaînait : animal sauvage, indomptable, voir rare ou inconnu…

Nord, Est, Sud, Ouest correctement aligné : animal organiser, ruser, vivant en une meute hiérarchique…

Romarin et fougère : protecteur, intelligent,…

Soleil et lune : vivant le jour et/ou la nuit. Neutre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peux bien être ?

Un hurlement se fît entendre, et tout s'effaça. Tout n'était plus que brouillard maintenant, une forme avançait vers lui. Puis l'animal apparut. C'était un gros loup d'un noir intense, un masque blanc sur la face, des yeux de jade et de grandes ailes argenté.

-je vais me fondre en toi, nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Tu ne pourra jamais te débarrasser de moi. Ton mental va peut-être bouleverser, tu peux devenir déséquilibré a cause de ma présence. J'ai répondu a ton appel, mais sauras-tu me dompter ? Te transformer en moi ?

-Je ferais tout mon possible…

Le loup grogna et galopa vers l'enfant, se fît spectre et se fondit dans Harry…

Harry réapparut, sa voix retentit une dernière fois, la cloche aussi et il s'écroula. Le professeur le rattrapa.

-Monsieur Potter ? réveillez-vous je vous prie.

-Harry !

Le brun papillonna des yeux.

-c'était comment ? ne purent s'empêcher de demander les jumeaux.

-Génial, magnifique, une telle créature…, rêvassa Harry.

-Quel est ton animagi ? demanda Draco.

-Un loup noir avec un masque blanc et des ailes argenté… c'est a l'un d'entre vous maintenant, je vous préviens c'est éprouvant.

Draco se porta volontaire, son animagi était un boa constrictor des glaces. Il s'évanouit a la fin.

Celui de Ron était un labrador avec de grande aile de papillon bleu-saphir et des cornes d'antilope sur la tête.

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, les jumeaux avaient le même animagi : une licorne noir a la crinière de feu blanche.

Le professeur passa en dernier.

-alors professeur ? satisfait ?

-oui, mon animagi me plaît beaucoup. Il me ressemble je trouve.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ?

-Mmm…

-On dirai que Draco et en train de se réveiller, dit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? demanda le bel endormi.

-Le directeur des Serpentard ne veut pas dire son animagi, répondit Ron.

-C'est bête. Et vous les gars, demanda le blond aux rouquins.

-Un labrador avec des ailes de papillon et des cornes.

-Une licorne un peu spécial, déclarèrent les jumeaux.

-moi c'est un boa constrictor ailé.

-un serpent a plume? comme le dieu maya?

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus que la parti pratique a faire…

-Vous la ferais sans moi, j'en sais déjà assez. Je fus très heureux de collaborer avec vous jeune gens, monsieur Potter n'oubliez pas votre livre, rétorqua le professeur.

-Sans compter qu'on peux peut-être ne jamais y arriver !

A suivre…

(1)Athamé : Le modèle standard est un couteau au manche noir, à double tranchant. Il symbolise la force vitale, sert à tracer les cercles magiques, trancher les forces maléfiques et les liens mauvais. Il est de plus le réceptacle des énergies magiques récoltées lors des rituels.

(2)Cloche : Petite cloche de cuivre ou de cristal qui sert à annoncer le début et la fin des rituels. On la sonne aussi lors du décès ou du mariage d'une sorcière d'un groupe de rituel. Dans la fic, elle est sonner durant tout le rite car il faut laisser un lien avec le monde d'origine qui permet a Harry et les autres de revenir a la fin de la découverte des animagis.

(3)Elear : signifie visionnaire. Correspond dans la fic a la clarté de la vision, la brigade perçoit quelque chose qu'ils ne sont pas censé connaître.

(4)Ail : Cette plante est très efficace contre le mauvais oeil. On peut en suspendre à sa porte ou en porter sur soi. L'ail porte chance. Romarin : Cette plante améliore la mémoire. Placée sous un oreiller, elle attire la chance; portée sur soi, elle favorise le bonheur.

Vous pouvez maintenant, comprendre le choix des plantes que j'ai choisit. J'ai fais des recherche pour que ma fic soit le plus complet possible malgré le retard.

J'envoie ma fic avec quelques jours de retard, d'habitude j'envoie un chapitre tout les mercredis. Je m'excuse sincèrement. L'intervalle entre les prochains chapitres risquent d'être chambouler, j'essayerais d'envoyais le prochain le mercredi 10 Janvier. J'ai remarqué aussi que mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus court.


	6. Les journaux de Décembre

**Une tout autre histoire.**

Résumé du chapitres précédent : la brigade fantomatique combat un troll des montagnes a Halloween, les caméléons ont mener leur enquêtes, le professeur Quirrel y est pour quelque chose, et il y a un chien a trois têtes dans l'école. Au premier match de quiddicht de l'année opposant Serpentard à Gryfondor, le professeur de DCFM ensorcèle le balai de Harry ! Les familiers vont se venger, c'est certain… Mais le rituel complexe de niveau supérieur d'animagi magique a était fait avec l'aide du professeur de potion, celui-ci jubile, il a surpasser les maraudeurs avec le fils d'un d'entre eux. Mais quel est donc son animagi ?

« … » penser des familiers. ATTENTION : Dans ce chapitre, un couple jamais vu.

**Chapitre 5 : Les journaux de Décembre.**

Une groupe d'adolescent se trouvait prés du lac, ils regardaient une tortue magique en train de nager dans l'eau. Personne n'était dans le parc mis à part eux, les autres élèves étaient rester au château.

-Regardez moi ça, Décembre viens juste de commencer et on se les gèle déjà, je me demande comment seras l'hiver cette année et pourquoi on est là d'abord ?, demanda Draco.

-la peau des Malfoy est blanche, on pourrait dire qu'ils sont originaire du grand nord mais…, commença Georges.

-Ils sont tellement frileux, termina Fred.

-On est là parce que ma tortue est malade, Harry étant un expert en animaux devait la soigner, et vous vous nous avez suivie Harry et moi, expliqua Ron.

-Vous avez vu l'agitation qu'il y a eu ce matin ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, et on ce demande pourquoi, répliqua Draco.

-Il y a une réunion de l'ordre du phénix dans le bureau du directeur, dirent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

-Comment vous le savez ? questionna le brun du groupe.

-Nos parents en font partie, dit Ron.

-Pour notre plus grand malheur, déclarèrent les jumeaux.

-Mais j'y pense, le dernier des maraudeurs, Rémus Lupin en fait partie, attesta le plus petit des rouquin.

-A bon ? Peut-être qu'Harry va le rencontrer qui sais, dit Draco.

-La chance.

-C'est possible en effet, certifia Ron.

-Vous savez des choses sur ce qu'il a fait ces dernières années ? demanda Harry.

-On ne sais pas grand chose, depuis que Fred et Georges sont rentrés a Serpentard, nos parents n'osaient plus nous dire quoi que se soit, même au plus grand, témoigna Ron.

-Si je me souviens bien, peux après la mort de tes parents, il a fait un voyage de 8 ans pour l'ordre, il a était en Suisse, en Afrique et en Chine, soutint Fred.

-Tu as oublier la France et le Russie, rigola Georges.

A ce moment, un hiboux arriva et donna une enveloppe a Harry. Elle avait l'insigne du rat, le brun avait parler au autres membres de la brigade de ce mystérieux correspondant et de sa différence d'écrire entre les deux premières et seules lettres qu'il avait envoyé. Il leur faisait confiance, car il avait sentit que leur aura était un peu sombre certes, mais loyal, jeune et vif.

-ce n'est qu'après 4 mois sans nouvelle qu'il te réécrit ? Ce n'est pas normal ! s'exclama le blond.

-Tu nous raconteras plus tard Harry, nous on doit y aller, déclara Fred.

-Vous avez raison cher frère ! s'écria Georges.

-Où allez-vous ? questionna Ron.

-On est sur un truc dément qui date de l'année passée! ça seras utile pendant certainement longtemps à la brigade, encore faut-il savoir le mettre en marche ! Assura Fred.

-Mais rien ne résiste au jumeaux Weasley ! Affirma Georges.

Après le départ des jumeaux, Harry arracha l'enveloppe et lut la petite carte :

_Cher Harry._

_Je n'est pas beaucoup de temps, je suis très occupé. Excuse moi pour l'absence de lettre. J'ai apprit que tu es entré à Serpentard, j'aurais préférer que tu soit à Gryffondor comme tes parents. Je sais pour la brigade, je sais tout. Parce que je te surveille de prés. Je suis plus proche de toi que tu ne le pense._

_A bientôt si j'ai le temps._

_Le rat._

-il est louche ce type Harry, même s'il t'a donné tes armes familiale… je pense qu'il essaye de te manipuler, s'exclama Draco.

-Nous verrons avec le temps, si ce que tu dit est vrai. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien affirmer, attesta Harry.

-POTTER ! LE DIRECTEUR TE VEUT DANS SON BUREAU ! cria Flint a l'autre bout du parc.

-A tout à l'heure les gars, dit le brun.

-On se retrouve au dîner Harry, déclara Ron.

Le serpentard brun se dirigea vers le bureau directorial pour la première fois de l'année, arrivé a la statue où attendais son directeur de maison, ce dernier dit :

-le mot de passe est : citronnelle dans mon beau chaudron.

La statue tourna, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon qui ne cessait de monter, Harry remercia d'un signe de tête le maître des potions et s'y engouffra. Il arriva à une porte grande ouverte sur un bureau en bric a brac d'où sortit la voix du maître des lieux :

-entrez, monsieur Potter.

-Vous m'avais appeler ?

-Oui, des personnes désirent te voir. Ils sont derrière le rideau, dans une pièce adjacente.

-Bien monsieur.

Avec sa main, l'enfant bougea l'étoffe de soie rouge et entra dans une pièce, qui se trouvait être un petit salon. Il y avait divers tableaux sur les mur fait de papier peint jaune, à sa droite, une bibliothèque et a sa gauche une vitrine où reposer divers objets magique. Au centre de la pièce, une table basse en bois entourer de 6 gros fauteuils de velours rouge, deux hommes y étaient assis. L'un aux cheveux châtain et les yeux ambres, il portait une robe de sorcier de couleur brune, les yeux triste mais doux. L'autre homme, avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu marine, une robe de soie noir, le visage légèrement impassible, mais l'on pouvait remarqué qu'il rêvait de quelque chose. L'enfant reconnu l'aura de l'homme aux cheveux châtain, c'était l'une des personnes du parc quand il était petit. L'aura n'avait pas changer, douce, sage mais qui cachait quelque chose de bestiale et de sombre. Celle de l'autre était légèrement sévère et très fier. Quand il fût entrer, l'homme aux cheveux châtain lui dit :

-Bonjour Harry, assis-toi je t'en pris.

-L'enfant s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de l'homme.

-je me présente, je suis Rémus Lupin, je suis un ami de vos parents et voici Regulus Black, le frère de ton…parrain, reprit l'homme.

-Enchanté messieurs, répondit Harry.

-Je souhaitais te rencontrer parce que je suis un ami proche de tes parents, j'ai été très bouleverser à leur mort, j'ai appris que tu es a Serpentard, tout le monde s'attendait a Gryffondors… comme quoi l'avenir est imprévisible, dit Rémus un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'apparaissez que maintenant dans ma vie ? Vous auriez pu très bien, m'aborder dans le parc lorsque j'avais huit ans, et vous auriez pu m'élever non ? questionna Harry.

-Je suis tomber en dépression, ensuite j'ai voyager pour l'ordre pour me changer les idées, et c'est certainement parce que le ministère m'avait interdit de t'approcher que je ne pu t'élever.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux comprendre ! cria presque Harry.

-J'ai une certaine nature, que le ministère considère comme un rebus de la magie, a cause de cela j'ai du mal à me trouver du travail et l'on m'interdit formellement d'avoir des enfants, gronda l'homme.

-C'est pathétique… le ministère est si peu ouvert d'esprit, souffla Regulus.

-Si Regulus est là, c'est parce qu'il a peut-être un moyen de changer cela, il devait m'en parler avant ton arriver, mais tu es arriver plus vite que je ne le penser.

-Le moyen est simple, mais long. Vous connaissez Dolorès Ombrage mon ami ? demanda Black.

-Cette face de crapaud qui a fait tout ses décrets monstrueux ! oh que oui ! s'écria Lupin.

-C'est vrai, elle a une bonne place au ministère. Je me disais que si… je l'a séduisais… peut-être m'écouteras-t-elle.

-Tu veux te sacrifier ! C'est ignoble ! d'accord c'est un bon parti parce qu'elle a une bonne place et qu'elle a de l'argent, mais t'as pas autres choses, ou quelqu'un d'autre, je sais pas moi ! cria Lupin.

-Les personnes de ton espèce et d'autres anormalité pour le ministère représentent 49 de la population sorcière ! Ce chiffre n'a jamais était divulguer ! Le peuple gronde ! Il faut faire quelque chose avant d'avoir une révolte ! Si quelqu'un n'agit pas au sein du ministère pour supprimer ces lois abjectes, il y aura des morts ! je te le dis ! Beaucoup de gens dans ton état ont rejoins lord Voldemort pour cela, car il veut les aider ! Les journalistes sauf Rita Skeeter ont tendance a l'oublier ! Je ne le fais pas uniquement pour toi, mais pour la communauté sorcière ! s'écria Regulus.

Harry assistait à cet échange, quand les deux hommes se rappelèrent de sa présence se calmèrent.

-Harry, si tu veux savoir quoi que ce soit sur tes parents, n'hésite pas à me le demander, je suis là pour ça. Dit Remus doucement.

-Il y a quelqu'un, qui m'a écrit et m'a donné les armes de ma famille. Vous devez certainement le connaître, il a dit que c'était un ami proche de mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais ses lettres sont tellement bizarre. La première était bien écrite et la seconde était d'une écriture grossière, quand a la dernière c'était juste une carte.

-C'est impossible, seul les maraudeurs savaient pour les armes. A moins que James, avait un ami proche que nous ne connaissons pas, supposa Lupin.

-Il dit être surveiller de très prés, et son surnom est 'le rat'.

-'le rat' ? Il n'y a que Peter que je connaisse qui aurait pu portait une surnom pareil, mais il est mort et enterré enfin ce qu'il en reste. Je ne vois franchement pas qui cela pourrait être, souffla le châtain.

Harry donna les lettres et la carte a l'homme qui les examina.

-c'est l'insigne des Pettigrow, murmura Regulus Black.

-C'était peut-être un cousin à Peter que nous n'avons pas connue mais James avait rencontré, suggéra Lupin.

-C'est possible, je ferais une recherche au ministère si vous le voulez, déclara Regulus.

-Ce serait très aimable à toi Regulus, soupira Lupin.

Bien entendu, Harry ne voulait pas parler du livre des animagi magique. C'était beaucoup trop « brigadien » pour en parler à Remus et en plus, c'était totalement inutile alors qu'avec le professeur Rogue cela avait un sens. De même que pour les œufs de familier, Lucius Malfoy avait servit de pigeon pour la brigade, sans conter que c'était totalement illégal. Remus Lupin était définitivement d'aucune utilité pour le groupe, enfin… pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour ils auront besoin de lui, mais ce ne serait pas pareil qu'avec Malfoy senior et Rogue, étant donné que Lupin était à Gryffondor. Enfin si, il était utile mais pour lui pas le groupe, il allait en savoir plus sur ses parents et découvrir qui était 'le rat'.

-Harry, si tu as un problème n'hésite pas a m'en parler d'accord ? écrit moi, sa me ferait plaisir. J'aimerai tellement passé le week-end avec toi mais vois-tu… Dumbledore a d'autre projet pour moi, je pars pour l'Italie demain. Il pense que je ne suis pas encore vraiment remis malgré les 10 ans qui viennent de passé depuis la mort de tes parents, expliqua Remus.

-C'est très aimable a vous monsieur.

-Comment va Pétunia ?

-Merveilleusement bien, elle a hâte que je revienne la voir pour les vacances de Noël. A pars cela, mon cousin Dudley a découvert ma « nature » que depuis Halloween. Et mon oncle me déteste.

-Comme toujours en faites, déclara l'homme.

-Au faites Rémus, tu as lu les articles de ta Ritachérie ? demanda Regulus le plus innocemment du monde.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes avec Rita Skeeter ? questionna curieusement Harry.

-Depuis hier je suis avec elle. Cela m'étonne que sorcière hebdo n'en a pas encore fait toute une éloge vu le caractère de Rita. Mais, elle est très occupé. Elle est même en train d'interviewer Lord Voldemort. Son article apparaîtra demain dans la gazette du sorcier. Elle me l'a avoué lors de notre dîner en amoureux. Répondit Rémus.

-Vous l'aimez a en mourir ?

-Les gens de mon espèce n'aime qu'une seule et unique fois. Elle le sais, elle n'a même pas eu peur, s'exclama l'homme.

-Mais vous êtes quoi ?

-Plus tard Harry, plus tard… Je préfèrerais que tu le sache dans quelques années.

S'en suivit une discussion entre les trois personnes qui dura plus d'une heure.

**Interview de Lord Voldemort ! Inédit !**

**Rita Skeeter(ci dessous RS) : Lord Voldemort ! n'avait vous pas honte d'avoir évanouit la reine d'Angleterre en début Septembre ?**

**Lord Voldemot(ci dessous LV) : non. Mais je suis quand même sincèrement navré. La pauvre, elle a la tête si fragile émotionnellement.**

**RS : Peut-on savoir qu'elles sont vos projets pour la nouvelle année ?**

**LV : tout d'abord, joyeux noel et bonne année a tout le monde en avance. Ensuite, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura quelques réunions pour ameuter du monde a ma cause juste –même si je n'emploie pas de très bon moyen j'avoue- et quelque « démonstration » de magie au moldus disons a partir du mois de Février.**

**RS : Pouvez-vous nous dire votre cause ? Pour que tout le monde la comprenne.**

**LV : bien sur, que les moldus reconnaissent l'existence du monde de la magie. Que la magie noir soit reconnu légal pour certain sorcier, sauf évidement les impardonnables, ce serait inhumain de ma part de dire que c'est pour le bien de tout le monde de les reconnaître comme légal. Et enfin que les loup-garous, vampires et autres espèces de sorcier ne soit pas rejeté par la communauté sorcière. On les dit immondes et inhumains, alors que c'est nous même qui disons que ce sont des monstres. On les bannit comme des chacals, de nombreux d'entre eux ont faim à cause des emplois qui leur sont refuser. Je le déclare solennellement dans ce journal : vous ! Loup-garous et vampire ! Venez chez moi ! ma porte vous est ouverte ! Je vous accueille les bras ouvert !**

**RS : Que vous êtes grand Lord Voldemort. Mais dîtes moi, pourquoi ce surnom ? Cela fait des années depuis votre commencement que tout le monde se le demande.**

**LV : Parce que ça me rend grand et craint ! Par Salazar ! Et puis, mon véritable nom proviens de mon père moldus que je n'est jamais connu, j'ai grandit dans un orphelinat moldus, pour vous dire que je n'est pas trop apprécier le monde sans magie… Quand on m'a annoncé que j'étais sorcier ! J'étais tellement heureux ! J'ai comme une nouvelle famille ! Mais le faite que certain soit rejeté par leur nature m'horripile !**

**RS : c'est ainsi que ce termine notre interview Lord Voldemort. Je vous remercie. Nos lecteurs seront ravie. Un dernier mot ?**

**LV : oui, les loup-garous et autres créatures représentent 49 de la population sorcière. Il y a 21 de sang-pur, 15 d'enfant de moldu et 5 de sang-mélé.**

**Sorcière Hebdo : section potin :**

**Les amours des stars.**

**Le chanteur de Bizarr' sister, Myron Wagtail a rompu ses fiançailles avec Dukelow Mathilda la célèbre mannequin. Celle-ci l'aurait tromper avec Fripemine Gilbert qui travaille pour la commission des sortilège expérimentaux. **

**Rita Skeeter la célèbre journaliste sortirait d'après des rumeurs fondés avec le dernier maraudeur vivant : Remus Lupin. La journaliste a avouer avoir une relation avec lui depuis 2 jours. …**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, Harry et Draco retournaient chez eux, tandis que Ron et les jumeaux restaient à Poudlard sous ordre de leur parent. Quand Harry arriva du côté moldu de la gare, Pétunia le serra dans ses bras. Puis Dudley fît une étreinte fraternelle à son cousin et Vernon grogna contre l'enfant.

-ma tante, vous avez le bonjour de Rémus Lupin.

-Oh ! Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, très bien. Il sort avec une journaliste très connu dans mon monde.

-C'est vrai ! Du moment qu'il est heureux peu importe la personne !

-Potter met tes affaires dans le coffre au lieu de traîner ! cria l'oncle.

-Oui oncle Vernon.

Malgré Vernon Dursley, Harry était heureux de retrouver son foyer. A peine arrivé, Dudley déplia une carte de la ville. En pointillé rouge le territoire du gang maintenant et en pointillé bleu le territoire avant le départ d'Harry. Les alliés étaient en marron et les ennemis en rose, Dudley avait dit : pour me dire qu'ils sont faible par rapport à notre atout.

Les QG connus étaient des points noirs.

-on a perdu deux rue depuis ta dernière lettre, les « red butterfly » est de plus en plus faible ! 5 rue de perdue ! Par contre Saint-Brutus résiste toujours. Mais maintenant, tout va s'arranger ! s'écria le cousin.

-Peut-être… et la mafia dans tout ça ? questionna Harry.

-Toute les deux attaques elle regarde les combats. Elle nous analyse, ça craint. Mais on ne peut rien contre eux. Soupira Dudley.

-Ecureuil doit être en train d'hiberner… est-ce qu'il obéit bien au ordre ?

-Oui et les chiens sont en pleine forme. On a fait croire qu'ils étaient morts. On a penser que l'effet de surprise serait totale. Ils pétent la forme !

-Et je pourrais libérer les animaux du zoo aussi.

-Oui ! L'attaque est prévue le 29 décembre.

-Il faut que je passe en revue les animaux…

Le Noël de Harry se passa sans encombre, Pétunia lui offrit de l'eau de toilette, Dudley des menottes. Il reçut par hiboux un livre sur les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de la part de Ron, Fred et Georges, un livre sur les techniques magique d'épée de la part de Rémus, un collier pour dragon de la part de Draco et une cape d'invisibilité de la part d'un inconnu. Harry avait envoyé ses cadeaux bien avant Noël pour être sur de ne pas avoir de problème.

Le 29, une nouvelle bataille inter-gang se produisit. Elle fût violente et sans pitié. La mafia avait prévue le retour d'Harry. Elle ne faisait pas qu'assister, elle attaquait. Mais les armes et les engins volés, les animaux plus fort que jamais, Valefor en mode invisible et la volonté d'Harry donnait un coup de pouce non négligeable pour « black street ». Pour finir, «black street » regagna sa rue et en vola deux autres, « red butterfly » retrouva sa grandeur passer et saint brutus gagnea 6 rue. « L'armée du Nord » perdit 2 de ses QG connue. « Les sabres du sud » n'existait pratiquement plus. Et la mafia perdit la moitié de ses troupes engageait dans la bataille.

Le nouvel an fut désastreux, Tante Marge arriva a l'improviste pour le dîner. Elle traita Harry comme un chien, sous l'œil outré de Pétunia et Dudley.

Le 3 Janvier, Harry reprit le Poudlard express direction l'école de sorcellerie !

Arrivé la-bas avec Draco, les Weasley de la brigade les informèrent qu'ils avaient entendu une conversation étrange entre Hagrid le garde-chasse et le Dumbledore le directeur. Apparemment le chien a trois têtes appartenait au géant et il était la première protection d'un objet qu'un ami de Dumbledore avait crée : Nicolas Flamel.

A suivre…


	7. la pierre philosophale

**Une tout autre histoire.**

Chapitre précèdent : Harry rencontre Rémus Lupin. Lord Voldemort donne une interview à Rita Skeeter. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Harry fait retrouver la splendeur des « black street » lors d'une bataille contre la mafia et les trois Weasley de la bande entendent une mystérieuse conversation au sujet d'un certain Nicolas Flamel.

**Chapitre 6 : la pierre qui donne l'élixir de vie et le miroir du désir.**

La brigade fantomatique repris les cours. Entre les salles de classe et les recherches à la bibliothèque sur Nicolas Flamel, les garçons trouvèrent quand même le temps de dragué pour certains, de sortir dans le parc pour d'autre, de faire des virer nocturnes et des entraînements de quidditch pour certain.

-c'est sûrement dans la réserve, il n'y a rien sur cette personne ! déclara Malfoy.

-Harry pourrait se servir de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il a reçu pour s'y infiltrer cette nuit. C'est une bonne idée, n'est ce pas Harry ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, mais pas ce soir. Nous avons un gros contrôle en métamorphose demain, je ne voudrais pas le rater, décida le brun.

Le lendemain soir, bien après le couvre-feu c'est un Harry invisible qui se trimballa dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque et plus précisément la réserve. Un endroit interdit d'accès. L'enfant se dirigea silencieusement entre les immenses étagères remplient de livres, parchemins et grimoires honnis. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose en essayant de lire les inscriptions sur les rainures avec une lampe a huile qui éclairait faiblement. L'enfant trouva la chose qu'il convoitait, il déposa sa lampe sur une table toute proche et sa cape d'invisibilité avec. Puis le garçon se saisit du livre enchaînait. Mais a peine l'ouvrit-il que l'objet bougea et un hurlement se fît entendre. Pris de panique, Harry referma brusquement le livre et le reposa a sa place. Mais la voix du concierge qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce résonna :

-qui est la ?

L'enfant se saisit de sa cape rapidement, faisant tomber sa lampe qui se brisa au sol. Puis il commença a courir, cherchant une issue à Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne qui le suivait a l'odeur. Arrivé au détour d'un des innombrables couloirs du château, il tomba sur le professeur Rogue qui semblait menacer le professeur Quirrel. Mais les deux hommes l'entendirent et se stoppèrent. Puis Rusard arriva et grinça:

-Professeur Rogue ! J'ai trouvait ceci dans la réserve, elle est encore chaude. Ce qui signifie qu'un élève n'est pas dans son lit.

Et les deux hommes partirent, oubliant le professeur de DCFM, celui-ci partit aussi vite. Harry marcha sous sa cape, un peu hagard par ce qui venait de ce passer. Puis il entra dans une pièce sombre… en sont centre trônait un grand miroir dont une inscription en latin était gravé sur l'ornement d'or. Il se regarda, puis il remarqua que Pétunia et Dudley était a sa droite et ses parents a sa gauche et derrière de nombreuses personnes qui lui ressemblait plus ou moins. Toutes lui souriaient. Harry se retourna pour les voir, mais il n'y avait personnes. Il lui sembla qu'il passa des heures a regarder l'objets. Mais une voix le fît sortir de sa rêverie. C'était celle du directeur, qui lui dit que le miroir du risèd montrait le désir le plus chers d'une personne. En l'occurrence, ici Harry voulait une véritable famille où ses parents n'étaient pas morts et où l'oncle Vernon ne faisait pas partit. Puis en sortant, l'homme déclara que le miroir serait envoyé loin. D'ici le lendemain à l'aube. Ce qui voulait dire que minuit n'était pas encore passer.

Harry raconta sa mésaventure aux autres quand il rentra dans son dortoir. Il était revenu bredouille mais ce n'était pas grave.

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'est un Malfoy souriant qui pointa une carte de chocogrenouille sous le nez de Harry. Celui-ci lut le mot, Dumbledore avait aider Nicolas Flamel à l'élaboration de la pierre philosophale ! Le professeur Quirrel voulait donc avoir le pouvoir d'immortalité.

Pour aider le corps enseignant à ce débarrasser du professeur de DCFM, les adolescents devaient aller dans la pièce, mais comment passer le chien ? Les familiers décidèrent de chercher des renseignements en surveillant les professeurs mais surtout le garde-chasse, puisque l'animal lui appartenait.

Mars commença, Draco et Harry après un devoirs de potions fait a la bibliothèque rentrèrent dans leur dortoir. Ils y trouvèrent Ron se concentrant devant un miroir pour se transformer en son animagi.

Le rouquin avait les yeux fermer, il sentit une drôle de sensation au niveau de sa tête. Les oreilles de l'animal avait pousser mais elles restaient orange et de petit corne suivirent. L'enfant rouvrit brusquement les yeux et poussa un **« AHHHH !!! »**. Il pensait que la transformation c'était terminer mais non.

-au moins, quelque chose c'est transformer c'est déjà ça ! Moi, j'ai rien réussi ! Même pas un poil ! s'écria Harry.

-Toi sa va c'est a la tête, moi j'avais eu un début de queue bleu qui avait pousser au niveau de mes fesses ! C'était pas pratique pour s'asseoir ! C'est rester pendant deux jours ! Mais c'était tellement petit que personne n'a remarqué. Déclara Draco.

-Et les jumeaux ont eu les cheveux blanc pendant une semaine ! C'est pour cela qu'il avait mis un chapeau ridicule !

-Je veux pas mettre un chapeau a pois rose comme les leurs !

-Tu peux mettre un turban comme Quirrel !

-Jamais de la vie !

-Un bandana !

-Ouais ! Je crois que j'en est un ! s'écria le rouquin.

Ron fouilla dans ses affaires pendant un dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles les deux autres essayer de se transformer en animagi. Le bandana était en coton de couleur noir. Pour finir, Draco transforma sa langue en celle de son animagi serpent mais heureusement pour lui cela dura 5 minutes. Harry réussit à faire pousser des ailes de couleur argent comme celle de son animagi. Il ne vînt pas au dîner ce soir-là. C'était beaucoup trop voyant. Les autres lui apportèrent à manger. Le lendemain, Harry n'avait plus ses ailes. Ron dut garder son bandana pendant 2 semaines. Harry se rendit compte après cet essai, que les soirs de pleine lune il avait envie de hurler comme un loup et de courir dans la forêt interdite. Manifestement son loup avait belle et bien fondue en lui. Il en fît part au autres. Draco lui répondit qu'il avait envie de mordre et de siffler a tout bout de champ, Ron voulait courir comme un fou derrière les papillons du parc et les jumeaux voulaient galoper dans le vent et brouter de l'herbe.

Mai venu, Fred et George avaient réussi une transformation complète pendant un Samedi soir où ils s'entraînait dans un cachot qu'ils avaient trouver. Ils se baladèrent sous leur formes animal dans le château. Arrivé au Hall d'entré, ils croisèrent Dumbledore, MacGonagal, Rusard et Miss Teigne.

-Comment ces magnifiques créatures sont entrés dans le château ? questionna le professeur de métamorphose.

-La magie à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Elles doivent être puissante, simplement. Je ne crois pas que cette espèce de licorne existe, suggéra le directeur.

-Il faut les faire sortir, ces choses n'ont rien a faire ici. S'insurgea Rusard.

Les jumeaux passèrent toute la nuit dehors, sous leur forme animal. Il firent un petit tour dans la forêt interdite, puis le matin il revinrent sous leurs formes humaine pour le petit déjeuner.

-alors c'était comment ? demanda Ron.

-Super ! Ils ne se sont douter de rien ! s'écria Fred.

-On est aller inconito dans la forêt. C'était sombre et pas beau.

-A un moment, il y avait beaucoup d'araigné. Pour éviter de se perdre, on a fait demi-tour.

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir me transformer, murmura Harry.

Quelques nuits plus tard, un loup ailé, un labrador avec des ailes de papillons et des cornes d'antilopes et un boa constrictor des glaces rejoignirent les deux licornes noir a la crinière de feu blache.

Le grand Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et grand manitou de l'ordre du phénix fît entrer dans son bureau Remus Lupin, dernier vrai maraudeur en vie. Ce dernier avait souhaité passer un après-midi avec Harry. Mais avant cela, le directeur avait souhaité lui parler.

-Remus, mon grand. Hier j'ai réussi de justesse a ce qu'un décret injuste envers les chimères(donc les loup-garous) ne soit pas mis en place. Déclara le vieil homme.

-C'est vrai ? Qu'elle était ce décret ? questionna le lycanthrope.

-Limitation des chimères dans le pays. Et port de collier magique. Le ministère voulait tuer les chimères qui le sont depuis trois ans et organiser une loterie dont les chimères sélectionné mourraient. Les survivants devaient porter un collier magique pour suivre leur déplacement. C'était limite esclavage ! s'écria Dumbledore.

-C'est horrible !

-Oui, j'ai réussi a convaincre juste la majorité de ne pas être pour ce décret. Je crains fort qu'ils vont remettre cela dans quelques années ! Et cette fois-là, je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais la même influence que aujourd'hui ! C'est une situation très grave ! informa Albus.

-Je crains le pire, les gens du ministère sont tellement têtus et cruels ! Le peuple risque de se révolter ! et le nombre des chimères sera peut-être de plus de 50 à ce moment-là ! nous entrons dans une situation critique ! couina le loup-garous.

-Mais le pire ! c'est que ce n'est même pas que les créatures dîtes dangereuses comme les loup-garous, les vampires ou bien les elfes noirs ! non ! les veelas, les nains, les elfes des bois, les enfants de la forêt, les fées des jardins et les hommes-oiseaux sont aussi concerner !

-Mais les enfants de la fôret ne font même pas partie du gouvernement ! Ce ne sont que des gamins contrôlant les arbres et parlant aux animaux ! Et les elfes des bois aussi ne font pas partie du peuple ! Ces deux espèces vivent a l'écart des sorciers et des humains ! Chaque espèces d'elfes a leurs propre cité et son roi !

-Ils voulaient avoir leur pouvoir sous leur ailes ! et faire travailler les fées et les lutins avec les elfes de maisons !

-Mais c'est horrible ! et ils voulaient avoir les précieux minerais des nains.

S'en suivit une discussion sur l'incompétence du ministère. Malgré cela, Lupin passa un agréable après-midi avec Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et Draco dont il avait fait la connaissance…

Juin commença. Les familiers informèrent la brigade fantomatique qu'il fallait endormir le chien avec de la musique.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux taillèrent de leurs mains habile une flûte dans du bois. Mais ils étaient de piètre musiciens, après quelques test, Harry fût déclaré flûtiste.

-Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! cria Valefor.

-Oui? Répondit le petit brun.

-Ce soir ! Quirrel va entrer dans la salle !

-Quoi !

-Les autres sont partis informer Draco, Ron et les jumeaux !

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir échapper à Rusard, la brigade fantomatique se retrouvait au grand complet devant la porte de la salle interdite. Fred pointa sa baguette a la serrure de la porte et murmura « alomora », la porte s'ouvrit. Les garçons s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Devant l'intrusion, le chien à trois têtes se leva et grogna férocement. Harry commença à jouer de sa flûte. Les grognements furent de plus en plus faible, puis le chien s'assoupit. Pendant qu'Harry continuait de jouer de sa mélodie envoûtante. Les autres bougèrent les pattes du chien pour libérer la trappe de l'emprise du gardien. Les jumeaux sautèrent en premier, puis vînt le tour de Draco et Ron. Harry cessa rapidement sa musique. Le chien grogna et papillonna des yeux, mais avant de voir quoi que ce soit, l'enfant était déjà passé par la trappe.

Les enfants tombèrent sur ce qu'il leur apparurent comme un enchevêtrement de liane, de tige et de feuille d'une énorme plante.

-je crois…, commença Fred.

-Que je sais ce que c'est…, termina Georges.

-Veuillez éclairer notre lanterne, s'exclama Draco.

-C'est une plante, il faut que nous soyons calme et elle nous laissera passer.

-Surtout ne pas paniquer.

Lorsque des lianes commencèrent a entourer leurs tailles, leurs genoux, leurs cous, Ron commença à crier de toute ses forces et a gigoter comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-calme toi Ron !

-détend-toi !

-mais j'arrive paaaas !

Fred et Georges furent engloutit par les lianes, faisant redoubler les cris de leur cadet.

-nous allons bien ! dire les jumeaux.

-Fred ! Georges ! Où êtes-vous ? cria Ron.

-La plante nous a laisser passer, dit Fred, essayant de réconforter son cadet.

Puis vînt le tour de Draco et Harry, mais Ron gigotait toujours.

-il ne se calme pas.

-Si je me souviens bien cette plante déteste la lumière, expliqua Fred.

Georges lança un sort de lumière sur la plante. Une sorte de grand crie se fît entendre puis un bruit sourd comme celui d'une chute. C'était Ron qui venait de tomber à côté d'eux.

-heureusement que l'on c'était calmé, dit Ron.

-Si c'est toi qui le dit, répliqua Harry.

La brigade progressa dans un couloir sombre, pour arriver dans une pièce où une multitude de clé volante s'y trouver avec un balai. Ron se dirigea vers une grosse porte qui se trouvait en face.

-alomora, dit le roux.

-Sa marche pas, il faut trouver la clé. Dit Draco.

-Une grosse clé un peu rouillé.

-Là ! je là vois ! Celle avec une ailes casser ! s'écria le brun de la bande.

-Harry, il faut que tu montes sur le balai et que tu l'attrapes !

Le garçon effleura le balai, cela lui sembler tellement irréel ! Puis il finit par l'empoigner, aussitôt les clés se ruèrent sur lui. Il volait partout dans la pièce, essayant d'échapper au piqûres des clés. Harry percuta un mur durement, créant un éboulement de pierre et de briques. Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent blesser a leurs bras. Harry attrapa finalement le passe, se dirigea le sol et l'envoya à Ron et Draco qui l'attrapèrent et ouvrirent la porte avec. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce voisine avec les jumeaux, vite suivit d'Harry sur le balai. Ils refermèrent la porte juste après que celui-ci entra, les « méchantes clés » se piquèrent dedans.

Les enfants se retournèrent, ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce. Ils s'avancèrent et la lumière fût. Devant eux se trouver un jeu d'échec version sorcier grandeur nature. Il manquait deux pièces, un pion et une tour. Les jumeaux s'assirent pour assister a la bataille. Ron monta sur le cheval, il devînt cavalier. Harry devînt le pion et Draco la tour.

-Ron, tu es un champion en échec. La partie, c'est toi qui décide. Déclara Harry.

-On te fait confiance frangin, soupirèrent les jumeaux visiblement ayant très mal a leur bras.

-C'est a l'ennemi de commencer, murmura Ron.

Une pièce bougea et la bataille s'engagea. Au fur et a mesure que les pièces bougeaient et se détruisaient dans des bruits de roche fendu ou éclater, tout devînt plus clair dans l'esprit de Harry.

-Ron ! ne fait pas ça ! cria le brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Harry ? questionna Draco.

-Il veut se sacrifier ! s'écria le pion.

-Ron c'est vrai ? questionna Fred.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Georges.

-Voyons Harry, tu es un enfant prodige depuis l'âge de 1 ans ! Je ne suis bon que pour les échecs ! Fred et Georges sont blessé ! Nous ne pourrons pas vous suivre et vous aider toi et Draco contre Quirrel ! Draco saura t'aider ! Il est plutôt bon en DCFM ! Il pourra t'aider ! Harry laisse moi faire !

-Bon si c'est ce que tu souhaite.

Le roux lança la phrase fatidique : « cavalier en E5 », il fût a côté du roi ennemi et murmura « échec ». Le roi bougea son épée et la planta vivement dans le cheval de pierre qui s'écroula entraînant Ron avec lui. Harry s'avança vers le reine.

-ECHEC ET MAT ! cria l'enfant.

Le silence lui répondit, puis l'épée de la reine toucha le sol, ils avaient gagnés. Les jumeaux, Harry et Draco coururent vers Ron.

-sa va il est vivant, dit Draco.

-Le… te… temps presse… Harry… Il faut que tu… empêche… Quirrel… de… de s'empa…rer de la pierre, souffla Ron.

-Fred, Georges, emmener Ron a l'infirmerie et envoyer un hibou au professeur Dumbledore qui se trouve au ministère, dit Harry.

-Allez Harry, on a un professeur à arrêté. Déclara Draco.

Les trois Weasley partirent, Harry et Draco traversèrent la porte. Devant eux, une table avec des potions et un mur de flamme bleu.

-il faut traverser les flammes, une des potions a été but. C'est certainement la bonne, ce doit être le piège de notre bien aimé professeur Rogue. Mais Quirrel a su le passer. Il n'y en a pas assez pour nous deux Harry. L'un d'entre nous devras rejoindre les autres et l'autre devras distraire Quirrel jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore n'arrive.

-Je suppose, que c'est moi qui va m'y coller, murmura le brun.

-Oui Harry, tu es plus apte que moi dans le domaine de distraire les gens en attente de quelque chose, souffla Draco.

Harry s'avança vers la table, aussitôt les potions prirent la même couleur que la bonne et bougèrent rapidement.

-évidement, le professeur nous fait travailler la mémoire et les potions en même temps.

Puis elles s'arrêtèrent.

-je suis certain que ce n'est pas celle de la deuxième rangé a droite, déclara Draco.

Le brun avança sa main vers une potion, mais il l'arrêta avant de la prendre.

-je ne sais pas laquelle prendre, je n'est pas réussi a suivre, se lamenta Harry.

-5éme rangé a gauche, souffla Draco.

-Tu es sur ? questionna Harry.

-Mon parrain m'a fait une devinette avec des lutins et des champignons. La réponse était 5éme rangé a gauche. Le chiffre 5 est son chiffre maudit et il déteste tourner à gauche quand il est en balai, expliqua Draco.

-Si tu le dis.

Harry se saisit de la potion et la porta à sa bouche. Puis il regarda le feu et se dirigea a l'intérieur.

-HARRY !!! cria Draco.

-Tout va bien, je suis de l'autre côté, cria Harry.

-Tu as réussi !

-Va rejoindre les autres ! Je m'occupe de Quirrel !

Maintenant Harry se retrouvait seul, il continua son chemin dans un couloir sombre et humide. Il déboucha dans une grande pièce circulaire où au centre se trouvait le miroir du risèd et le professeur Quirrel.

-Je me vois en train de tenir la pierre philosophale dans ma main, mais comment la tenir ! s'écria l'homme en se retournant vers Harry.

-Professeur…

-Harry Potter ! Prodige de l'année ! Où est le reste de la brigade ? questionna l'homme avec hargne.

-Blesser pour la plupart a cause de vous ! Si vous n'auriez pas voulu la pierre nous n'en serions pas là ! Et comment savez-vous pour la brigade fantomatique ??? cria Harry a l'homme.

-Moi, membre de la confrérie des enfants de la lune rouge, avait pour ordre de te capturer après que celle de tes un an est échouer a cause du lamentable membre dont on avait confier la mission a l'époque…, commença le professeur.

Sirius Black faisait partie de cette confrérie ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? pensa Harry.

-J'ai un très bon agent qui vous espionne tout les jours, toi et le reste de la brigade, expliqua Quirrel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cette confrérie des enfants de la lune rouge ??? questionna Harry.

-Notre but, est de capturer des enfants-sorciers au pouvoir et aux talents extraordinaire comme toi. Ou bien de les avoir légalement, par adoption ou héritage par exemple. Ensuite on enlève la mémoire des plus grands pour ensuite leurs en donner une autre, et leur faire croire qu'ils sont depuis toujours au service de la confrérie. Les plus petits ont les élèves nous-même. Et nous formons et entraînons une armée surpuissante. Avec la pierre philosophale, dont j'avais aussi la mission de prendre. Les créateurs et les entraîneurs de la confrérie auraient pu nous faire passer pour immortelle au yeux des enfants et ainsi ils nous vénèreraient comme des dieux et obéissaient a nos moindre désirs. Et la conquête du monde serait a nous. Nous de pitoyable sorcier que le gouvernement rejète pour incompétence. Les créateurs de la confrérie ne sont pas comme tout le monde, ils sont puissants et aide les plus faible et en font des entraîneurs pour les enfants de la lune rouge. Ils nous donnent du travail, un travail que nous n'aurions jamais pus avoir, développa l'homme au turban.

-C'est pour ça ! Juste pour ça ! cria Harry.

-Ce n'est pas rien ! Les créateurs après ta capture ont promis de m'intégrer a leur cercle et de me faire général et conseiller de la confrérie lorsqu'ils gouverneront la monde ! Ta tête vaut de l'or ! J'ai envoyer mon rapport sur toi et tes amis aussi, ils peuvent aussi nous être utile. Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras toujours avec eux même si tu nous rejoins ! Mais pour cela ! Il fallait qu'ils viennent avec toi jusqu'ici ! Ils sont encore trop faible apparemment, avec un entraînement pousser ça ferait l'affaire. Déclara l'homme.

-C'est du n'importe quoi !

-Ce n'est pas tout, faute de ne pas avoir la pierre. Je vais quand même t'avoir toi !

Et l'homme se jeta sur Harry. S'ensuivit une série de coup de poing que l'enfant essaya de stopper, l'enfant se cogna contre le miroir et tomba a terre.

L'homme pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

- dis adieu a la plupart de tes souvenirs Harry, OUBLIETTE !!!! cria Quirrel.

Harry roula, le sort se percuta dans le miroir et retourna vers la baguette. Qui se brisa sous la puissance de la magie et créa une onde qui se percuta sur les murs et fît s'effondrer un mur.

-RRAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! INSOLENT !!!

Et les coups de poings reprirent. Harry réussit a sortir sa baguette et la pointait a son tour sur l'homme.

-EXPELIARMUS !!!

Le professeur Quirrel fut projeter contre le gravas de pierre qui était tomber une minute auparavant.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Harry ne le savait pas. Il s'effondra évanouie sur le sol.

A suivre…

désolé pour le retard du chapitre, mais j'ai du réviser pour mon brevet blanc. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.


	8. La détresse de Pétunia

**Une tout autre histoire**

Chapitre précédent : La brigade devient totalement animagus ! Dumbledore détourne un décret fait par le ministère ! Nos Serpentard préféré affronte Touffu avec une flûte, une plante géante grâce à leurs calmes, des clés qui piquent, un jeu d'échec version sorcier géant et un mur de flamme grâce aux potions ! Grâce a cela Harry, affronte le professeur Quirrel, qui l'informe sur « la confrérie des enfants de la lune rouge ». A la fin du combat notre brun préféré s'évanouit ! TATATA !!! Maintenant la suite !

**Chapitre 7 : la détresse de Pétunia.**

Ce matin-là, Mme Pomfresh, l'unique infirmière de Poudlard, se réveilla d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après avoir manger un petit-déjeuner équilibré et une bonne douche, elle alla voir un patient particulier de l'infirmerie. En effet l'élève avait affronté un professeur pour protéger la pierre philosophale. Voilà 3 jours qu'il occupais un des lits blancs de la salle blanche. Depuis, l'enfant avait reçus de nombreuses visites, celles de ses amis et du directeur. Celui-çi informa l'enfant, que la pierre serait détruite par Nicolas Flamel lui-même et que tout le monde savait ce qui c'était passer mais, il fallait de plus ample renseignement.

-eh bien, le professeur faisait partie de la « confrérie des enfants de la lune rouge », apparemment les créateurs de cette organisations avait tout organiser sur la mort de mes parents pour s'emparer de moi. Le professeur Quirrel avait été désigné pour accomplir la mission que son prédécesseur avait échoué. Apparemment, Draco, Ron, Fred et Georges sont aussi visé depuis peu. La confrérie souhaite former une armée pour conquérir le monde, avec les enfants qu'ils enlèvent et modifient leurs mémoire et les bébés qu'ils recueillent et 'éduquent', expliqua Harry.

-Harry, la lune rouge est un événement particulièrement démoniaque et puissamment magique. L'astre écarlate se produit lorsque les quatre princes des ténèbres s'affrontent. Lors de leur combat, à minuit, quatre étoiles bleus entourent la lune, celle-ci devient rouge sang. Lorsque le soleil se lève, les quatre grand archanges renvoie les princes dans leurs royaumes. A midi pile, une éclipse se fait, le soleil devient noir et alors deux enfants naissent. L'un démon, l'autre ange. Ils sont très puissants et il peut même arriver que malgré leurs différence de caractère ils s'adorent. Le dernier cas de lune rouge, a eut lieu lors de la bataille de Sekigahara au Japon s'y je me souviens bien, vers l'an 800, et si je me trompe pas, ils sont même tombé follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, provoquant une trêve entre le paradis et l'enfer. Il y a deux manières de provoquer une lune rouge, soit d'attendre une certaine position des étoiles ou soit de faire un sacrifice très spécial, déclara le vieil homme.

-Un sacrifice ?, questionna le garçon.

-Après un très long rituel, il faut sacrifier un demi-ange déchus. A ce que l'on dit, le demi-ange doit avoir des caractéristiques très spécial, il n'est pas comme les autres de son espèce. Si l'on utilise la méthode du sacrifice, on dit que les enfants sont les bébés du demi-ange. Et l'on dit aussi, que le sacrifié ne meurt pas totalement. Enfin, c'est un vieux contes magiques que peu de gens croient, dit le directeur.

-Si ils font le sacrifice, ça leur apporte quoi ? demanda le brun.

-Ils voudront certainement enrôler les bébés dans leurs armée et là… nous aurons fort a craindre.

La fin de l'année arriva, et la fameuse cérémonie de la coupe des 4 maisons allait avoir lieux. Tout le monde étaient impatient. Finalement, le directeur se leva. Après un trèèèèèèss joliiiii et trèèèès long discours, les points furent attribués. En dernière position poufsouffle, ensuite Gryffondors –grâce au bon soin des Serpentard- puis Serdaigle et enfin Serpentard –grâce au magnifique combat qui avait eu lieu dans l'aile interdite. Cette nuit là, la maison des serpents fît une grande fête pour honorer leurs deux victoires : coupe de Quidditch et coupe des 4 maisons. Le professeur Rogue les félicita pendant un court instant avant de se retirer dans ses appartements.

Les Dursley attendaient à la gare du côté moldus l'apprenti sorcier de la famille. De son côté le petit brun fît ses au revoir à ses amis, sous l'œil courroucé de Mme Weasley qui ne supportait pas d'avoir des enfants à Serpentard.

-je crois que malgré le service, commença Fred.

-rendu a l'école dans l'aile interdite, continua Georges.

-l'été sera quand même épouvantable, prolongea son jumeaux.

-Avec notre mère adorée, termina l'autre.

-Au revoir et à bientôt les gars, dit Harry.

« Au revoir les gars » dit Valefor.

« Nous allons enfin rencontré la mère de nos possesseur. » déclara Lévitine.

« je crois qu'elle est allergique aux reptiles. » ironisa Séthi.

« oui, rien que ça réaction lorsqu'elle a appris que Ron faisait partie des Serpentard le prouve! » informa Suthy.

« passer de bonne vacances. » s'écrièrent les 3 têtes du Runespoor quand les Weasley de la bande se dirigèrent vers leur famille.

-soyez prudent, la confrérie peut vous attaquer…, murmura Harry.

-Moi je n'est pas de soucie. Mon manoir est bien protéger. Mais le terrier je n'en suis pas si sur, dit Draco.

-Voilà ton père et… voilà donc à quoi ressemble Asmodé, déclara Harry.

En effet, le caïman magique du patriarche Malfoy se déplaçait à côté de son maître, faisant reculer les parents et les élèves qu'ils croisaient. Contrairement aux autres il ne se cacher pas par invisibilité ou camouflage, les caïmans étaient des animaux accepté par la loi comme animaux de compagnie même s'il était rare de voir un sorcier trimballer derrière lui un caïman. Les dragons étaient interdit, les tortues magiques en voie d'extinction et les caméléons ne voulait pas se montrer.

-Parfaitement Harry, mon familier n'est-il pas aussi beau et puissant que moi ? demanda Lucius Malfoy avec toute sa vanité.

-Je crois même, sans vouloir vous vexer monsieur, qu'il est plus beau que vous, plaisanta Harry.

-Alors je vais le tuer pour faire de ses écailles des bottes qui m'iront très bien, comme ça je serais le plus beau, ironisa a son tour l'homme.

Après moult répliques et sarcasmes, les Malfoy quittèrent Harry. Celui-ci traversa le mur et se retrouva au côté moldu. Son oncle lui offrit une grimace, sa tante un petit sourire et son cousin un clin d'œil discret pour évitait que son père le surprenne.

Quelque jours a peine après son arriver, les premières hostilité entre gang commencèrent. L'apprenti sorcier jongla entre bataille et devoirs de vacances.

Mais voilà, la routine ne dura pas. Un après-midi, alors que Dudley et Harry rentrait a la maison après un briefing. Ils trouvèrent Pétunia dans le salon en train de regarder une cassette très étranges. En les entendant arriver, la femme se retourna vivement. Puis en voyant que ce n'était qu'eux, son visage se radoucit.

-ce n'est vous… je n'aurai imaginé ce qui ce serait passé si Vernon serait entré, dit la tante.

-Tante Pétunia…, murmura Harry.

-Asseyez-vous les enfants, je vais vous expliquez, déclara la femme.

-Les garçons ne se firent pas prier, ils s'assirent a côté de Pétunia.

-Au début, je détester la magie, car elle me priver de ma sœur tout au long de l'année sauf pendant les vacances. Puis je me mis à l'observer, et j'ai remarqué qu'elle était heureuse dans son monde. Au début, Vernon était un beau jeune homme plein de charme, mais après notre mariage, il a commencé à grossir, grossir… pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Puis ma sœur est morte à cause d'une stupide confrérie( Harry a tout raconté a Pétunia et Dudley), mais tu es arriver Harry. Maintenant je me rend compte, que c'est à partir de ce moment-là, que Vernon se faisait plus distant et plus énorme aussi, expliqua la femme.

-Maman ! Tu veux dire… qu'il…, commença Dudley.

-Oui, ton père me trompe. Quand Harry est allé à Poudlard, j'ai engagé un détective pour surveiller mon mari. Et je lui est dit, de ne me donner les informations qu'il recueillait que pendant les vacances d'été, pour ainsi lui donner le temps d'avoir beaucoup d'info. Et je n'est pas eu tord en lui disant cela, il a fait un beau travail, dit Pétunia en montrant la cassette et une pile énorme de paperasse.

-La mère de Dudley ouvrit le gros dossier.

-il a tout mis par ordre chronologique, il a réussit a trouver des preuves comme quoi Vernon allait dans les bordels, et pas les moins chers. Il mettait dedans les pourcentages en plus qu'il gagnait dans son entreprise. Puis quand vous avez eu 6 ans, il a commencé a voir régulièrement une femme, déclara t-elle en montrant des photos.

La femme que côtoyait Mr Vernon était bien en chair, elle avait de belle rondeur, ni trop grosse, ni trop mince. Mais elle avait de nombreux grains de beauté, et sa chevelure noire très lisse coupé au carré n'allait pas avec son visage bouffie, ses lèvres pulpeuse siliconé, son nez de cochon et ses petits yeux gris d'une malveillance… On la voyait sur de nombreuse photos, dans un parc avec Vernon, a un pique-nique avec Vernon, à un café avec Vernon, dans une salle de cinéma avec Vernon, dans un hôtel avec Vernon…

-elle est trop laide, murmura Dudley.

-Oui, mais elle. Elle… elle… cette chose à un bonnet de soutien-gorge D ! Et elle a des fesses ! Moi je ressemble a une vieille bique ! Et ce n'est pas tout !, s'exclama la femme en ouvrant un deuxième dossier.

-Regardez ! Elle s'appelle Clara de Winstor, ses parents sont des nobles, son oncle dirige une grande boîte. Elle est RICHE ! Alors que moi, je suis sans un sous ! Je ne suis qu'une femme au foyer ! Si Vernon demande le divorce, vous irez avec lui car je ne pourrai pas me charger de vous selon les juges ! cria Pétunia.

-Voyons ma tante ! C'est lui qui vous a tromper, il n'auras jamais ma garde, avec le divorce je n'aurai aucun lien avec lui et Dudley aura un peu de chance si la justice l'envoie chez une famille d'accueil, déclara Harry.

-Regardez, ils ont commencer leur relation quand elle avait 20 ans ! Deux ans après le début de leurs relation, elle est tombé enceinte de lui ! Elle a accouché d'un petit garçon : Guillaume de Winstor, vous n'avez que 8 ans ! Il a trois ans maintenant ! Et il a même une petit sœur qui viens de naître en Mars, Victoria de Winstor, pleurnicha la femme en montrant des photos des enfants.

-Mon dieu, ils sont énormes ! ET LAIDS ! Je crois que je vais mettre plus de cœur dans l'entraînement. Je refuse de reconnaître un quelconque lien physique avec eux ! cria Dudley.

-Voilà toute les dépenses de Vernon pour elle, dit la tante en prenant dans le 1er dossier des fiches remplie de chiffres.

-Resto 4 étoiles, hôtel suite royal, bijoux, des jouets pour les enfants, on a raté beaucoup de chose. Ils pouvez nous payer tout ce que l'on voulais ! Quand je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu me payer le tout nouveau jeu de baston ! se lamenta Dudley.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Il peut nous quitter d'un moment à l'autre, pleura Pétunia.

-Tout d'abord, recourir à votre héritage où a mon coffre pour vous refaire une beauté, vous achetez de nouveaux vêtements, tout ceci était pour faire la femme parfaite. Vous ne l'êtes plus, puisque ce goujat vous a rendus cocu. Ensuite, vous trouvez un travail. Pour avoir votre indépendance financière. Sans pour autant lui dire, vu les heures où il commence et termine, a chaque fois qu'il partira et rentrera, vous serez a la maison. Pour le reste, je vais contacter mes amis sorcier, informa Harry.

-Mon petit Harry, merci, murmura Pétunia.

Pendant que Pétunia cacha la vidéo et les dossiers et chercha ses papiers de comptes pour savoir a combien monte sa petite fortune pour éviter d'utiliser l'argent de son neveu, Dudley feuilleta les journaux et les pub pour trouver des emploies convenables et des centres de beauté. Harry écrivit à ses amis. Il ne pouvait écrire aux Weasley, la matriarche de la famille refusait toutes lettres pour ses 3 Serpentards sauf celle de Poudlard. Il relata donc ce qui ce passa dans la maisonnée aux Malfoy et à Lupin.

-J'ai £7878 sur mon compte, souffla Pétunia, je le savais même pas…

-Sur cette brochure, il y a de bon prix, £30 le nettoyage de peau, £54 la séance anti-ride, £10 la séance de yoga, £56 l'épilation total… il y a plein d'autres choses, informa Dudley.

-Et pour les emploies ? questionna Harry tout en donnant les enveloppes à Hedwige qui s'envola en hululant joyeusement.

-Rien d'intéressant. Mais je pensais, comme maman aime le fantastique et qu'elle a de l'imagination, elle pourrait… écrire des livres, déclara Dudley.

-ECRIVAIN ! Mais oui ! Des drames d'amours entre des espèces ennemies ! L'aventure d'un fantôme de mousquetaire ! L'inspiration m'envahit ! cria la femme toute souriante.

-En plus, tu travailleras à la maison, dit son fils.

-Quel sera votre 1er roman ma tante ? demanda Harry.

-Et si… je racontais au moldus, la légende de la bataille de Sekigahara mais à ma façon ?

-Oh oui ! Bonne idée !

-Mais, supposons que Vernon demande le divorce avant la publication du livre ? Vous serez considérer comme sans-emploie, insinua l'animagus.

-IL SERA PUBLIE AVANT !!!! HARRY DONNE MOI TOUT LES LIVRES QUE TU AS SUR LA LEGENDE DE LA LUNE ROUGE DE SEKIGAHARA !!!!

-Je n'en est aucun, mais demain, j'irai en chercher a la librairie sorcière.

-Maman, demain nous irons à la banque puis te refaire une beauté et le shopping, tu n'auras pas le temps d'écrire.

-Pour plus de discrétion ? il vous faudrait un nom d'auteur…

-Tu n'aurai pas un nom de ton monde qui me conviendrez ? demanda Pétunia.

-Mmm… Rowena Cû Slytherin, murmura Harry.

-C'est censé dire quelque chose? Questionna Pétunia.

-« Rowena » est le prénom de la fondatrice la plus intelligente de Poudlard, « Cû » veut dire en elfique « arc » qui je sais est votre arme favorite car elle fait référence aux amazones et Slytherin est le nom de ma maison, expliqua fièrement Harry.

Le lendemain, après que Vernon soit « partie au travail », nos trois joyeuses personnes allèrent à la banque des sorciers. Dudley trouva l'endroit magnifique. Ensuite ils allèrent à la librairie où Harry acheta tout les livres sur l'astre rouge et la bataille de Sekigahara. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent pour déposer les livres et enfin allèrent à un salon de beauté très réputé où Pétunia se fît un soin total pour la peau et où on lui recommanda plusieurs types de maquillages pour l'embellir encore plus. L'institut lui fît aussi une coupe à ses cheveux, les rendant plus beau. Dudley et Harry en profitèrent pendant ce temps pour aller à la salle de musculation. Et finalement, ils firent les magasins où les vieilles robes de Pétunia finirent à la poubelle.

La femme faisait plus jeune. Ses cheveux court arrivant aux épaules valoriser son visage fin et gracieux sans imperfection, habillé d'un débardeur rouge qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et un pantacourt noir gratifiant ses fines jambes et ses jolie escarpins embellissant ses pieds.

Quand Vernon Dursley entra chez lui, spécialement dans la cuisine il fût stopper net. Sa femme joliment habillé et les deux adolescents de la famille en train de chantonné une chanson qui passait à la radio tout en faisant la cuisine. Chose étonnante, Dudley ne faisait jamais à manger. La femme se retourna et son visage d'ange sourit bizarrement à la vue de son mari.

Le soir Harry reçut, une lettre de Malfoy et une de Lupin. Malfoy lui recommanda de chercher un manoir qui appartenait à la famille Potter pour se loger. Tandis que Lupin, lui donna une liste des avocats moldus les plus réputé pour les affaires de divorce.

Pendant une semaine, Pétunia farfouilla dans les bouquins et gratta et griffonna sur du papier. Alors que l'apprenti sorcier nettoya la maison et fît du sport avec son cousin.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as écrit tout ça en une semaine, plaqua Dudley à sa mère devant l'énorme pile de feuille.

-Mais si ! Tu as devant toi les planches qui deviendra le gros bouquin qui se vendra en Angleterre : la lune rouge de Rowena Cû Slytherin, dit-elle avec un air mystérieux.

-Il y a bien… 1000 feuilles…, murmura Harry.

-Soit environ un gros livre ! s'écria t-elle.

-Maintenant, il faut trouver un éditeur, déclara Harry.

-D'abord, je veux que vous le lisez pour moi, je veux savoir si il vous plaît autant qu'a moi, dit tendrement Pétunia.

-Bien ma tante.

-Pas de problème maman.

Harry soupira, il avait lu les feuilles en 5 jours. C'était tellement facile à lire, tellement beau et fantastique. L'histoire raconte que, lors de la bataille de Sekigahara, la lune rouge eut lieu. Rendant l'agriculture impossible pendant un siècle. Mais aussi, la naissance de l'ange et du démon. Séparé à la naissance, l'un devînt le criminel le plus craint même par l'empereur et l'autre une jeune guérisseuse courageuse au cœur d'or. Un jour, ils se rencontrèrent et très vite une amitié naissante arriva. Sur le chemin qu'il parcourait en voyageant dans tout le pays, soit pour détruire ou pour soigner. Ils rencontrèrent des gens et retrouvèrent d'anciens camarades. Mais tous n'avait pas un casier vierge, rendant la fuite plus rude. Surtout que lorsque les deux héros devinrent majeur, les anges et les démons leurs demandèrent de se battre. Et après moult péripétie, les deux jeunes tombèrent amoureux et une paix céleste fût. Mais pas sur terre, et les amoureux furent obliger de se cacher dans une foret regorgeant de magie noir pour fuir les guerriers de l'empereur. Lorsque les deux amoureux furent très vieux et que tout leurs amis morts, la forêt devînt un repère de moines qui fondèrent une secte étranges qui tua le démon et fît subir à l'ange milles tortures.

-la fin est un peu triste, mais j'aime bien. Et puis, avec un début pareil à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ? se demanda Harry.

-Alors tu aimes ? questionna Pétunia.

-Mieux j'adore.

-Il est bien ce roman, pour les garçons, les filles et les adultes. Des bastons bien décrite, des scènes bien guimauve et quelques passages pervers. Dit Dudley.

-Au bout de 2 jours, Pétunia trouva un éditeur qui voulut bien d'elle.

-Bientôt mon livre est publié ! cria la femme.

-Qu'elle est le prochain roman ?

-Ce sera une trilogie. Le titre sera : le trésor des ténèbres. Dit solennellement Pétunia.

-Et que raconte t-il ? questionna Dudley.

-Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ? Vous le lirez quand il sera finie !

Le 31 Juillet arriva, cela faisait une semaine que le livre 'lune rouge' de Rowena Cû Slytherin fût publié. L'histoire intrigua de nombreuse personne. Et la critique des médias était plutôt favorable au livre. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour dire qu'il se vendait très bien. Pour son anniversaire, Harry reçut de nombreux cadeaux de la part de ses amis sorciers et moldus.

Deux semaines après la publication, tout le monde avait entendu parler de 'la lune rouge' et le livre se vendit comme des petits pains.

Vernon Dursley rentra plus tôt ce jour-ci, ce qui étonna toute la maisonnée. L'homme fût surpris de trouver sa femme en train de faire réciter sa leçons à son neveu.

-que fais-tu Pétunia ? cracha l'homme.

-J'aides Harry.

-POURQUOI ??? C'est un monstre ! une erreur de la nature ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi ! grogna l'homme.

-Harry n'est pas une erreur de la nature !

Pendant la dispute qui éclatait depuis bien longtemps entre les Dursley, Dudley regarda par la fenêtre. Harry arriva à son niveau.

-Dudley ?

-La maîtresse de papa est là avec ses gosses, ils attendent dans la voiture. Je crois que tout ce joue aujourd'hui.

-ET TU CROIS QUE JE N'EST JAMAIS SU POUR TA MAITRESSE !!!! C'EST TOI LE MONSTRE !!! PENDANT DES ANNEES J'AI TOUT FAIT POUR TE PLAIRE ! JE SUIS MEME ALLER JUSQUA TRAITER MON PROPRE NEVEU DE SALETE !!! MAIS JE ME SUIS VITE RESSAISIE !

-TU M'ESPIONNAIS !!!

-TU PEUX GARDER LA MAISON ! JE M'EN FICHE !!! MAIS DUDLEY ET HARRY VIENNENT AVEC MOI !! s'écria t-elle.

-NON !!!! DUDLEY IRA AVEC UNE FAMILLE DECENTE PAS COMME CELLE OU TU L'EMMENES ! s'insurgea Vernon.

-HARRY VA NOUS HEBERGER DANS L'UN DES MANOIR GRAND LUXE DE LA FAMILLE POTTER !!!! IL SERA DANS UNE FAMILLE DECENTE ET RICHE !!! ET SACHE QUE J'AI UN TRAVAIL ! ALORS JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI IL NE VIENDRAIS PAS AVEC MOI !!! POUR PLUS DE RENSEIGNEMENT APELLE MON AVOCAT !!!! cria Pétunia en donnant un papier à Vernon.

Harry ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige, celle-ci vola vers l'horizon suivit de Valefor. Les deux volants transporté les livres d'Harry.

« on se retrouve au manoir Harry. »

« a plus tard Valefor »

-LES ENFANTS ! ON VA AU MANOIR !

-ET TU VEUX Y ALLER COMMENT ? A PIED ?

-EN TAXI OU EN BUS ! QU'IMPORTE !!!

-Allo service Taxi ? Je voudrais une voiture s'il vous plaît. Dans trente minutes vous arrivez ? Ok merci, dit Dudley au téléphone.

TA BIEN TROUVER TON COUP ! ELLE EST RICHE TA COPINE !

-Maman, je prépare ta valise et la mienne ? demanda le fils dont la famille s'entredéchirer.

-OUI MON POUSSIN ! ET DIS A HARRY DE PREPARER SES AFFAIRES !

-Bien maman.

Trente minutes plus tard, un taxi arriva. Harry traîna sa valise jusque la voiture, mais lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de celle de son oncle, celle-ci s'ouvrit et la maîtresse de Vernon en sortie.

-Dudley tu n'iras pas avec ta mère ! Tu montes ! siffla la femme avec mépris en tirant sur la manche du t-shirt.

-JE SUIS PAS DUDLEY ! cria le sorcier en tapant sur les doigt de Clara.

-OH ! s'écria niaisement la noble.

C'est à ce moment, que choisit une limousine de marque toute noire pour se garer devant la maison juste derrière le taxi. Lucius Malfoy prévenus par Harry que le jour J était arrivé en sortit ainsi que Draco. Ils avaient des costumes noirs et des lunettes noires.

-Harry ! Tu es un ami de la famille, tu n'iras pas en taxi ainsi que ta tante ! déclara le Malfoy d'un ton hautain et fier en donnant un gros billet à Draco pour faire dégager le chauffeur. Qui ne demanda pas son reste devant la somme et se cassa en vitesse.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ??? cracha Clara.

-Mr Malfoy Marquis du Royaume-Uni, et mon héritier, dit l'homme.

-Marquis ? Je suis Clara de Winstor comtesse des Dalaïdes.

-Que diantre ! Où est passer votre éducation ! J'ai entendue votre histoire ! Qu'elle honte de corrompre un couple ainsi ! Surtout que lorsqu'il sera majeur, Harry aura le titre de duc de carmélïde. Un si jeune enfant ! Vous avez vu à quoi vous le soumettez ? Un divorce ! une chose abjecte que les nobles ne connaisse pas ! Sacre bleu, vous méritez d'être déposséder de tout vos bien ! s'écria l'homme.

-Depuis quand j'ai un titre ? se demanda Harry.

Pétunia sortit avec Dudley et Vernon.

-Tu crois que moi aussi j'ai pas de relation ? Regardes ! Harry est duc ! et Mr est marquis !

-Pétunia, ravie de vous revoir, dit l'homme en baisant la main de la femme.

-Mr Malfoy, c'est toujours un honneur.

Sans demander leurs restes, les valises furent monter dans le coffre de la limousine et les sorciers y montèrent. A l'intérieur, le caïman et le runespoor des Malfoys s'y trouvait la discussion commença.

-alors je suis duc ?

-oui, l'héritier légitime étant mort à la naissance laissant le duc sans héritier, tu es devenu le duc lorsque tes parents sont morts.

-Depuis quand vous avez des limousines ? et pourquoi vous êtes intervenus ?

-On voulait voir leurs têtes ! Et puis c'était tellement drôle lorsque père sortit les vieilles insultes comme diantre et sacre bleu !

Le Manoir plut à la famille. Les chambres étaient grandes et belles. Il n'y avait aucun elfes de maison, mais cela ils s'enfichaient. Nos trois lurons adoraient faire le cuisine et le ménage ensemble. Et ce manoir regorgeait de passage secret ! La pièce préférer de la famille était la cuisine, pour son grand espaces, sa table robuste et les milles odeurs qui s'y trouvait. Néanmoins, Pétunia aimait se retrouvait dans son bureau pour avoir un peu de paix. Et les deux cousins adoraient s'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement et le magnifique jardin de la propriété.

Le 15 Août, le procès eut lieu. L'avocat de Pétunia, Maître Carposi affronta l'avocat de la famille de Winstor Maître Apothèj. Les juges décidèrent que Pétunia aurait la garde des enfants. Ce jour-là, ils allèrent acheter les fournitures scolaires pour Harry au chemin de Traverse. Ils y retrouvèrent les Weasley et les Malfoys. Pour les livres, un certain Gilderoy Lockhart prit une photo avec Harry et les lui donna gratuit. Plus tard, l'enfant appris que c'était son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« il est pitoyable… » pensa Harry.

« il pus le parfum ! » s'écria Valefor.

« son aura est naze… » répliqua Harry.

Le reste des vacances fut sans encombres, Dudley retourna à son collège et Harry pris le Poudlard express pour retourner à son école.

Bizarrement, l'enfant avait une boule au ventre. La confrérie allait certainement faire quelque chose cette année.

A suivre….


	9. Le sourire de l'homme

**Une toute autre histoire.**

Chapitre précèdent : Pétunia et Vernon se séparent, les enfants vont avec la femme. Ils habitent dans un manoir des Potter. Pétunia devient écrivain et son livre sur la lune rouge se vend comme des petits pains. La deuxième année commence…

**Chapitre 8 : le sourire de l'homme…**

Les Weasley de Serpentard étaient out exciter, la petite dernière de la famille allait se faire répartir. Lorsque fut prononcé le nom de la seule fille de la progéniture Weasley, Ron essayait de retenir sa joie, tandis que les jumeaux regardaient leur jeune sœur avec des yeux calculateurs. En effet, personne dans la famille ne savait dans quelle maison, la jeune fille allait atterrir. La mère plaçait tous ses espoirs dans l'unique fillette de la famille. Le père suivait sa femme dans ses pensées. Bill et Charlie Weasley, dans les lettres qu'ils écrivaient à leur famille étaient indécis, leur sœur était courageuse certes, mais aussi très… changeante, elle pouvait être la plus discrète du monde puis passer d'un coup à la pire colérique que la terre n'eut jamais portée. Et parfois pour un rien. Percy, lui, pensait comme ses parents, la jeune fille avait un tempérament de feu comme un bon lion de gryffondors ce devrait d'être. Les Weasley de la famille des Serpents, eux, pensaient que la jeune fille pouvait avoir des chances d'êtres à Serpentard, car elle était très ambitieuse et ne se laisser pas marcher sur les pieds.

« _SERPENTARD »_ cria le choixpeau magique.

Ron cria de joie, tandis les jumeaux poussèrent un soupir de soulagent. Un Weasley en plus à Serpentard.

-Attention sœurette, une beuglante pour toi demain ! S'exclama Georges en voyant sa sœur approchée.

L'année débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais elle changea subitement, à cause du cours le plus ridicule que la brigade n'eut jamais à avoir en DCFM.

-bonjour chers élèves, je suis Gilderoy Lockart, 2éme classe de l'ordre de Merlin et celui qui a remporter de nombreuse fois, le sourire le plus charmeur d'après sorcière Hebdo, je serai votre professeur, déclara l'homme avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser un gloussement de la part de toute les filles présentes dans la salle.

-regarde moi ça, un vrai dindon, murmura Harry à Ron.

-Maman est complètement dingue de lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, soupira le roux.

-Nous allons commencer par une petite interrogation, portant sur les livres que j'ai moi-même écrit, je suis sur que vous les avais lu entièrement, dit Gilderoy.

Il distribua les feuilles.

-Regarde moi ce questionnaire ! 'qu'elle est ma couleur préférer ?', singea Ron.

-Tu n'as pas lu les livres a ce que je vois, contrairement a ce que l'on pense, il n'y a pratiquement rien d'instructif, il parle de ses goûts et d'amour uniquement, gromela Harry.

-N'empêches c'est quoi sa couleur préférer ?

-Le lilas, marque que c'était dans « Gilderoy Lokhart se promène au clair de lune » sa te rapportera des points.

A la fin du cours…

-j'hallucine, il a rien remarqué. Tu appelles « ça » un prof de DCFM ? s'insurgea Ron.

-J'appelle « ça » un baratineur, répliqua Harry.

-Heureusement que tu étais là Harry, on est pratiquement sûr d'avoir au moins un « effort exeptionelle », dit Draco.

Malheureusement, un jour Harry fût mis en retenue par Lockart, durant cette heure, l'enfant entendit une voix serpentine siffler « tuer… il faut tuer… »

-vous avez entendu professeur ? demanda l'enfant.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? oh mes vous avez vu l'heure ! pas étonnant que tu entends des voix, aller Harry, retourne à ton dortoir, déclara l'homme avec son habituel sourire.

Quand Harry fut arrivé dans le couloir qui menait au dortoir des Serpentards, un attroupement d'élèves et de professeur le surprit. Sur le mur, écrit en lettres de sang était inscrit : 'La chambre des secret a été ouverte', à côté Miss Teigne, la chatte de monsieur Rusard pétrifié.

-c'est impossible, le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard c'est Tom, qui a donc libérer la bête ? murmura le directeur.

-Il faut le contacter au plus vite alors, pour savoir ce qu'il ce passe, souffla le professeur MacGonagal.

Pour la brigade cela ne faisait aucun doute, la confrérie de la lune rouge avait dus trouver un moyen pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets et obligeait la 'chose' à l'intérieur à pétrifier Miss Teigne.

Un pli soucieux barra le front du directeur, cela n'était pas bon. Tom s'était-il allié à la lune rouge ? Où bien la faisait-il délibérément ? Voulait-il purifier l'école des sangs-de-bourbe ?

Le mage noir était injoignable, là où il était pour ses vacances, les chouettes et hiboux ne pouvaient y aller, ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'il allait avoir ses réponses… Dumbledore soupira dans son bureau, Fumseck chanta une petite mélodie pour le réconforter. Depuis que le petit Potter était là, l'école ne cessait d'avoir des problèmes. Mais il ne pouvait pas renvoyer l'enfant, ce serait insensé. Il risquerait de se faire enlever chez lui et ainsi l'organisation aurait ce qu'elle voulait plus tôt. Que la vie était compliqué…

Loin de là, sur une montagne enneigé qui dépassait largement les nuages, le seigneur des ténèbres éternua. Se déconcentrant de sa méditation, il tomba lourdement dans la neige. Il avait réussi à se l'éviter juste en méditant mais ce maudit rhume ! Il avait mis plus de six heures ! et maintenant il avait froid et faim. Lentement, Lord Voldemort retourna dans son chalet, il devait absolument dormir. Ensuite il reprendrait son entraînement sur la lévitation par méditation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de vacances pour se reposer, et pour rien au monde, il ne retournerait dans son sinistre château avant d'avoir réussit cette chose si bienfaitrice et en même temps si compliqué…

Les examens étaient formels, les lettres signé « le rat » étaient belle et bien de Pettigrow, Régulus grogna. Il ne pouvait certainement dire cela tout de suite à Harry, surtout si Peter était si proche que cela étant donné qu'il savait pour la brigade fantomatique…. C'étaient les seuls preuves qui montrer l'innocence de Sirius mais peut-être que cela était pré-médité…. Il soupira bruyamment, et rangea le dossier et les lettres dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire, il fallait aider Rémus et les autres hybrides désormais. Black vérifia tout, Kreattur avait bien nettoyé la maison cette fois-ci alors serein il s'habilla galamment et attendit son invité. La sonnette retentit, il sursauta puis se reprit. Armé de son plus beau sourire, il ouvrit la porte.

« - Dolorès ! Que je suis heureux de vous revoir ! »

Intérieurement l'homme priait, cette femme était vieille, et horrible. C'était dur de lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait mais surtout, le plus dur, c'était de la faire changer d'avis sur les hybrides. _Mon dieu, faites que je réussisse ou qu'elle meurt vite…_

En ce moment, Pétunia était très inspiré par les vampires. Elle avait demandé à Harry de lui envoyé tout ce qu'il pouvait trouvé sur ces créatures de la nuit. Et évidemment, le garçon avait vu les choses en grand. Non seulement, il lui avait donné des copies des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard traitant sur le sujet mais aussi quelques un de la réserve. Et à la nuit tombé, la sonnette du Manoir raisonna. Dudley était dans sa chambre en train de terminer ses devoirs, elle commençait à écrire un livre qu'elle avait intitulé « Morsure Fatale » racontant la terrible lutte d'un homme devenu vampire, essayant de survivre dans le monde hostile des humains avec cet handicap. Se battant contre ses ennemis devenu naturel : les loups-garous. Et la naissance d'un amour morbide pour un chasseur de vampire.

Mais la sonnette l'avait coupé dans son élan… Elle alla ouvrir, elle avait été prête pour écrire toute la nuit ! Et voilà que quelqu'un voulait l'interrompre ! Devant elle, se dressa un homme et un femme. Lui aussi blanc que la neige, elle la peau tannée par le soleil. L'un habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir serré, de botte en cuir et d'une cape aussi noir que les ténèbres. L'autre vêtu d'une robe aussi rouge que le sang arrivant à mi cuisse, de bijoux plus beau les un que les autres, d'escarpins rouge et d'une capeline tellement blanche qu'elle faisait penser à la lumière. Il avait des cheveux longs de couleur noirs, qu'il attachait en catogan. Elle avait de long cheveux noir volant au grès du vent. Tout deux avait un doux sourire au lèvre. Mais pour lui, deux canines dépassaient. _Vampire…_

« - Rowena Cû Slytherin ? demanda aimablement la femme.

-oui, c'est moi…. Dit-elle sous le charme de ces deux personnages.

-Nous sommes Angélique et Yclipt, Harry et ses amis nous ont dit que vous vouliez des renseignements sur les vampires pour vos livres. Une chose mise sous silence est le lien calice-vampire, nous allons vous l'expliquer, déclara-t-elle.

-Ah bien, entrez alors. Nous serons plus à l'aise dans le salon. »

_Harry, comment as-tu fait ?_

L'enfant soupira, il rédigeait son 3éme parchemin de métamorphose. Il regarda l'heure, sa tante devait avoir rencontré les deux zigotos que Fred et George lui avait présenté il a de cela quelques jours. Oh, il ne se faisait pas de soucie pour Pétunia. Si Yclipt avait faim, il ne lui sauterai pas au coup puisqu'il avait un calice répondant au nom d'Angélique. Ron s'écrasa la tête sur son parchemin de botanique, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer depuis que les jumeaux lui avait expliquer comment ils avaient rencontré le vampire et son calice, mais c'était pire depuis la rencontre… En effet, ils étaient tellement gentils et sympathiques si tout allait bien. Mais aussi terriblement monstrueux lors d'une crise de jalousie. Draco rédigeait son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal, il semblerait que la rencontre ne l'avait pas affecté comme si c'était une chose courante pour un noble sang-pur de voir un vampire.

Un bruit attira l'attention des 3 garçons, les jumeaux venaient de rentrer. Ainsi que les caméléons. Les 4 nouveaux arrivant avaient la mine réjouit. En réponse, les plus jeunes sourirent et se levèrent. C'était l'heure du crime…. L'heure de la bêtise…. Celle qui ferait trembler le minable professeur Lockhart.

Albus soupira, en plus du mystère de la chambre des secrets il devait faire face à un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal refusant de faire son cours durant un mois pour cause que le gel pour ses cheveux était devenu bizarrement du cirage pour chaussure, son savon aux jasmins du savon aux romarins, sa crème anti-âge pour la peau l'avait rendu bleu mais le pire de tout, son dentifrice avait rendu ses dents jaunes et noirs. Ainsi son sourire plus que magnifique faisant fondre toute les femmes du monde était détruit. La calamité suprême ! Et finalement, Gilderoy s'évanoui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le sourire le plus charmeur de sorcière hebdo avait disparu. Décidément se dit le directeur, plus rien ne tourne rond dans cette école.

A suivre

Désolé si je n'ai pas poster avant, et si ce chapitre est plus court. Mais je voulais avancé mon autre fic 'le Narcisse et la Foudre' de plus, j'ai du stopper toute publication pendant un moment à cause de mon déménagement, puis j'ai repris 'Le Narcisse et la Foudre' délaissant 'Une tout autre histoire' que je reprend maintenant. Je vais essayer d'écrire les deux fics en même temps, tout en gardant la même longueur de chapitre ainsi que le même style d'écriture.

Il faut remercier Lunicorne, qui m'as prévenu que cela faisait un bail que je n'avait pas écrit pour 'Une tout autre histoire' Et cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que mes histoires sont lus et aimés. Dans le prochain chapitre, Voldemort rentrera-t-il chez lui ? et ainsi ira-t-il à Poudlard ? Ou bien Harry et les autres affronteront Lokhart dans la chambre des secrets ? Est-il un autre envoyé de la confrérie ?

'Morsure Fatale' fait une brève apparition dans le Narcisse et la Foudre au chapitre 5 lorsque Bella et MacNair veulent faire lire à Narcissa des livres remplit de sang, d'inceste, de relations plus que douteuse… Ainsi, l'on trouve un léger lien entre les deux fics même si c'est juste par des titres de livres totalement inventé.


	10. le chevalier et le malheur de Régulus

**Une tout autre histoire.**

Chapitre précédent : 1er cours avec Gilderoy Lockhart ! Un homme au sourire charmeur ! Nos élèves préférés sont en deuxième année et la petite Ginny arrive à Serpentard alors que la chambre des secrets que seul Lord Voldemort peut ouvrir libère son monstre. Le mage noir est injoignable. Cela ne fait aucun doute, La confrérie de la lune rouge a encore frappé ! Mais comment ? Pétunia écrit un livre sur les vampires tandis que Regulus séduit la moche et diabolique Ombrage et la brigade fantomatique continue ses blagues, la dernière victime en date étant le professeur de Défense contre les force du mal !

**Chapitre 9 : le chevalier et le malheur de Régulus**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus des vacances de Noël. Leurs vacances c'étaient toutes très bien passer. Les familles Potter et Malfoy l'avaient passer ensemble au Manoir Potter. Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny s'y étaient trouvé aussi dans le plus grand secret. Ces vacances furent remplie de joie, de rire, de crie d'enfant, de boule de neige et magie. Dudley avait put retrouver son cousin. Leur retrouvaille fraternelle émue toute la joyeuse troupe. La sortie de 'Morsure Fatale' livre écrit par Rowena Cû Serdaigle était prévu pour le 20 Janvier. Un autre 'Dans le secret de la nuit' était inspiré de Yclipt et Angélique. La publication était prévue pour le 10 Février. Deux autres livres, étaient en train de se terminer sous la plume de l'écrivain, ils étaient prévus pour le 1er Mars : 'Amour Onirique' racontant l'histoire d'un elfe et d'une fée voyant leur avenir commun dans leurs rêves et 'Amour par obligation' pour celui-là elle c'était inspiré des mariages arrangés mais aussi de l'histoire que devait vivre Régulus pour séduire la terrible Ombrage. Ensuite elle caressait le projet de faire des livres un peu plus féerique, pour les enfants. Changé un peu. Les histoires d'adultes c'étaient bien mais, elle adorait se replonger en enfance, son métier n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Malgré tout ces livres, la femme pu rester présentes lors de ces vacances.

* * *

Les enfants écoutaient d'un air morne le discours du professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal. C'était quelque choses à propos des lutins ou quelques choses comme cela. De toute façon, rien n'était intéressant dans ce cours, la seule chose amusante fût lorsque le professeur libéra des lutins de Cornuaïl. Ils avaient dut enfermer eux-même les bestioles alors que l'enseignant c'était enfuie lâchement. Il avait prouvé par lui-même sa médiocrité.

* * *

Quelqu'un sonna a la porte du Manoir Potter. Pétunia soupira, jamais on ne la laissait tranquille lorsqu'elle écrivait ses œuvres ! Et si c'était encore un cadeau d'Harry ? se demanda la femme. Elle lâcha la feuille où elle corrigeait un des chapitres de 'Amour Onirique' et ouvrit à son visiteur. C'était un homme étrange pour un moldu normal mais pas pour Pétunia. Il semblait venir tout droit du Moyen-Age avec son armure, son épée pendus à sa ceinture, son casque dans sa main gauche, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés arrivant aux épaules, un peu crasseux, sa barbe de trois jours et ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Derrière lui, un étalon noir broutant l'herbe du jardin.

« - Bonjour gente Dame, je suis Oscar The Blond. J'enseigne à l'école des chevaliers magiciens de Carnaveon. Votre fils et quelques un de ses amis ont été pressentit pour passer l'examen d'entré. Expliqua l'homme.

-HEIN ???? »

* * *

Régulus se lava pour la cent cinquantième fois la bouche, hier, il avait embrasser lors d'un dîner romantique Ombrage. Jamais il n'oublierait cette immondice. La sensation de bave étrangère sur sa bouche, le gloussement ignoble de la femme après…. Tout cela lui en donna des frissons. Il voulait mourir, vomir, s'éloigner loin d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait le faire. Mentalement il se prépara, puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Il devait prendre le thé chez elle à 16h, ce que les chats dans ses assiettes pouvaient l'horripiler mais surtout l'accumulation de rose dans la maison de l'employé du Ministère. Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, il s'élança lentement vers son armoire comme un chevalier conquérant vers sa monture._

* * *

_

Mon cher neveu, 

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi ça va. Je viens de recevoir la visite d'un enseignant de l'école des chevaliers magiciens de Carnaveon. Dudley doit passer l'examen d'entrer en Juillet pour rentrer dans l'école en Septembre, tout comme Simon, Sacha, Reese et Pierre. Si j'ai bien comprit, à la fin de leurs études là-bas ils seront maître d'épée ou chevalier magique d'Angleterre. Seul quelques élus peuvent y entrer, bien entendu Duddy n'est pas obliger de passer l'examen. Nous avons jusqu'à Mars pour donner confirmation de participations. Les maîtres d'épées et les chevaliers magiques sont une catégorie à part du peuple sorcier, tout comme les druides, les maîtres chanteurs et les exorcistes. Le Ministère de la Magie a moins d'emprise sur l'école de Carnaveon que sur celle de Poudlard. Les maîtres d'épées pourchassent les démons, les voleurs et les criminels et protégent les rencontres druidiques. Les chevaliers veillent sur l'équilibre entre les peuples, ils règlent les conflits entre les races et veille sur la paix des nouveaux nés en plus d'être diplomate. Duddy est tellement excité, pour lui c'est être un peu comme toi ! Mais il ne veut pas non plus me laisser seul. Et puis, il peut encore réfléchir._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement._

_Ta tante, Pétunia._

* * *

Il était 20h lorsque l'on sonna encore au Manoir Potter, décidément Pétunia ne pourrait jamais terminer son chapitre ! En maugréant, elle leva son nez de sa feuille, se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit à…. Regulus Black.

« - agag….. bonjour Pétunia.

-Regulus? Tout va bien ?

-Je reviens de chez ma future…. Non…. Mon future crapaud…. Des chats partout ! et du rose ! à perte de vue ! Puis-je enfoncer ma tête dans les fleurs carnivores de la serre de la famille Potter.

-Fait comme chez toi. »

* * *

« - Vous connaissez l'école de Carnaveon ? demanda Harry.

-Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père du côté paternel était un maître d'épées, mon arrière-grande tante du côté paternelle fût professeur de français et de stratégie à Carnaveon, dit Draco.

-Un de mes ancêtres fût chevaliers magiques de Venise, c'est l'équivalant de l'école de Carnaveon en Italie, s'expliqua Blaise Zabini.

-Un de mes ancêtres du côté maternelle était chevalier magique et ma grand-mère est une exorciste, déclara Pansy.

-Un de mes ancêtres était maître chanteur, l'école des maîtres chanteurs se trouvent à Canterbury, dit Ron.

-Pourquoi poses-tu cette question Harry ? demanda Draco.

-Duddy va y aller, s'il réussi l'examen d'entrée…. Comment ça se fait, si il est capable de faire de la magie….. pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été pris à Poudlard d'abord ?

-Ces gens ont une magie bien spéciale Harry, le ministère n'as aucune emprise sur eux. Ils sont un peu comme des légendes vivantes. Généralement ils n'en n'ont rien à faire du bon fonctionnement du monde sorcier. Les maîtres d'épées représentent la justice, les chevaliers la bravoure et la diplomatie, les druides la sagesse, les maîtres chanteurs la relaxation et le divertissement, et les exorcistes les esprits. Il se peut comme pour ton cousin, que le Ministère ne détecte pas sa magie, ou bien détecte la sorte de magie que possède les sorciers communs mais pas la magie des épéistes.

-Les enfants de parents sorciers possèdent forcément les deux magies, donc ils vont à Poudlard et aux moments où ils sont jugés apte pour Carnaveon ils y vont.

-Généralement les élèves de Carnaveon sont pris vers 14 ans, plus tôt si leurs magies mûrissent plus vite et plus tard si elle est plus lente. Les apprentis druides ne vont pas dans une école, c'est un druide lui-même qui vient chercher l'enfant soit en bas âge pour bien ancré la sagesse ou bien vers 20 ans pour tourner la sagesse dans le bon sens. Les maîtres chanteurs sont soit apprentis d'un ménestrel ou vont à l'école de Canterbury à 10 ans. Pour les exorcistes cela reste un mystère. On prétend que l'unique école pour exorcistes se trouve sur une île fantôme. Ou bien ils se font entraîner chez un exorciste confirmé.

-Que ce soit tôt ou tard, cela n'a pas d'importance. Le plus dure est d'obtenir son examen d'entré à ce qu'il paraît.

-C'est vrai, pour les maîtres chanteurs, les druides et les exorcistes, il suffit d'avoir la fibre spéciale mais pour les épéistes c'est autres choses. »

A suivre…..

Ce chapitre est court !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Malheur à moi !

Pour information Carnaveon se trouve au Pays de Galles, et Canterbury au sud-est de l'Angleterre.

veille sur la paix des nouveaux nés : J'aime trop cette phrase dans le poème sur Noir ! J'ai voulus la remettre, et je l'ai fait !

Au début, je voulais que Dudley soit druide et que ce soit Panoramix le druide des gaulois qui vienne le chercher mais… j'me suis dis que ça lui irait pas d'être druide alors j'ai inventé l'histoire de l'école des chevaliers.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.


	11. Sauver Siegfried

**Une tout autre histoire**

Chapitre précédent : L'écrivain n'arrête pas d'écrire ! Tandis qu'elle reçoit la visite d'un chevalier invitant son fils à participer à l'examen d'entré de Carnaveon. Peu après, elle héberge Régulus qui veut fuir la réalité mais qui se ressaisit vite pour sauver les hybrides….

_Lettre_

**fourchelang**

**Chapitre 10 : Il faut sauver Siegfried!**

On était un mercredi, Dudley avait rendez-vous avec les autres enfants qui participeront à l'examen de l'école de Carnaveon. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, s'ils devaient tenté l'épreuve, réussir et ainsi abandonné les gangs.... Le fils de Pétunia soupira, lui ça ne le gênait pas trop, depuis qu'il habitait au manoir Potter, il n'était plus aussi présent. Et l'idée de réussir était tentante, jusque là il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie, il n'aimait pas l'école, il trouvait cela inintéressant. Par contre, manier une épée, faire de la magie.... c'était très tentant. Quand il a su que Harry était un sorcier, il avait été tout d'abord jaloux et son cousin le lui avait même dit que les cours de Poudlard était plus captivant que tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigner avant. Il s'imaginait déjà..... sur un fidèle destrier galopant dans la plaine brandissant son épée, c'était un rêve de petit garçon qui allait tout juste se réaliser. Pétunia avait d'abord était sceptique, elle ne voulait pas que son unique enfant la quitte toute l'année pour un pensionnat comme l'avait fait Harry. Mais elle s'était vite résigné en apercevant dans les prunelles de son fils une lueur qu'elle n'avait vu que lorsqu'il était tout petit et curieux de tout. Comme toute les mère, elle voulait que la chair de sa chair réalise son rêve.

Les réactions des autres parents ne fut pas tellement la même. Le père de Reese avait été catégorique, son fils prendrait plus tard sa relève au sommet de sa société et ne ferait pas joujou avec une épée et un cheval. D'après Reese, le chevalier chargé de prévenir sa famille avait répliqué je cite : « _de toute façon il faut qu'il réussisse l'examen et de plus c'est pas un péquenaud comme vous qui me fera peur _» s'en était suivi une violente dispute entre le moyenâgeux et l'homme moderne qui avait finit avec une pointe d'épée en dessous de la gorge : l'homo sapiens sapiens technologus ne put que s'incliner devant l'homo sapiens sapiens magicus.

Les parents de Sacha eux, avaient littéralement sauté de joie dans toute leur maison et donner tout de suite leur accord. L'écureuil présent lors de la scène voulut faire de même sur la table, en clair il s'était cassé la figure du haut de celle-ci.

Il y avait eut également aucun problème pour Simon et Pierre.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant, une peur indéfinissable leur pendait aux tripes. Et s'il ratait l'examen? Et si ils se tapaient la honte devant les autres étudiants qui descendaient de famille de sorcier? Et si l'école de Carnaveon était encore plus moyenâgeuse que Poudlard? Qu'on y pendait les élèves par les pieds dans des cachots pour les punir? Qu'ils auraient droit au fouet également? Ils ne savaient rien après tout.

-Nous sommes en Février, l'examen est en Juillet. D'ici là on peut se préparer non? Demanda Sacha tout en caressant son écureuil.

-Oui, on pourrait prendre des cours d'équitation, déclara Reese.

-On pourra aussi s'entrainer avec des bâtons à l'épée.

-Rien qu'en disant cela j'ai l'impression de retourner en enfance....

Un bref instant, Dudley se demanda si l'écureuil allait suivre son maître à l'école.... il rigola, ce qui arrêtèrent les autres dans leur conversation.

-Dudley?

-Le chevalier à l'écureuil!C'est classe non?

S'en suivit un fou rire général.

* * *

À Poudlard, la brigade était morose. En effet, ils n'arrivaient pas à découvrir qui était derrière l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets et son lot de pétrification. De plus Valefor commençait un peu.... beaucoup grandir. Harry se rappela avec nostalgie l'époque où son œuf avait éclot, à ce moment Valefor faisait la taille d'une petit chien mais maintenant qu'il faisait la même taille qu'un adolescent de 15 ans c'était un peu compliqué de le cajoler. Et le dragon était un peu triste de ne plus pouvoir suivre l'enfant lors de ses cours et d'être trop gros tout simplement pour entrer dans n'importe quelle salle. Depuis il restait dehors.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, pense à quelque chose de positif, quand il sera assez fort, Valefor pourra te porter sur son dos, n'est-ce pas magnifique? Dit Draco pour le réconforter.

-Tu n'en mène pas large toi non plus, ton runespoor à déjà atteint les 2 mètre de longueur mais au moins, elle peut te suivre dans l'école. Je suis obligé de sortir pour voir mon dragon moi, dit tristement Harry.

* * *

Lord Voldemort paisiblement, rentra dans l'une de ses nombreuses demeures.(1) Le sorcier attarda un peu ses yeux sur le drapeau blanc et vert avec le dragon rouge au dessus du bar. Il était actuellement dans son manoir de Portmeirion(2) au Pays de Galle. L'homme délaissa ses affaires à son elfe de maison et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il y rangea précautionneusement le rouleau de papier de riz qu'il avait trouvé lors de son voyage et le mis dans le registre de la demeure.(3) Un fois cela fait, il pris un bain pour se décrasser de son voyage, s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier pourpre et noir. Il alla dans son salon où Nagini se prélassait devant le feu de la cheminée, il s'assit sur le sofa vert foncé et entreprit de lire les informations sur ses différentes terres et ses actions en bourses. Le mage grogna quelques instants lorsque les choses ne lui plaisait pas, de temps en temps il buvait dans son verre de scotch que son elfe avait préparer pour lui. Il finit par mettre en vente sa propriété de Kirkwall(4) la trouvant trop peu rentable et par se proposer pour l'achat d'un château à Erlagen(5). Le reste de la journée fut calme et paisible, il se promena dans la ville, vers 16h, il reçut un courrier par hiboux lui annonçant qu'il pourrait visiter le château le lendemain vers 10h. Satisfait, il alla au théâtre de la ville le soir. Il ne voulait pas tout de suite avoir la visites de ses partisans, c'est pourquoi il ne les avait pas prévenus de son retour au Royaume-Uni. Il voulait être au calme.

Le lendemain il visita la demeure, il la trouvant fort à son goût de part sa position sur un nœud magique, ses fortes protections et son jardin de plantes médicinales. Il marchanda un peu avec le propriétaire sur le prix puis l'acheta. Il décida de s'occuper de ce manoir la semaine suivante, il transplanna donc dans sa demeure principale : le manoir Riddle qu'il avait hérité de son paternel qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il invita Lucius et Narcissa à prendre le thé à 16h. Il ne se douta pas un instant de qu'il allait apprendre en buvant son thé : la chambre des secrets ouverte avec une bête qui pétrifiait les élèves....son basilic qui était censé obéir qu'à lui et à lui seul. Il y avait donc un problème.

_

* * *

_

Ma très chère tante,

_Je me suis renseigner sur ce que devait apprendre Dudley pour réussir son examen d'entrée. On m'a dit qu'il devait savoir compter, lire et écrire correctement, il y aurait des épreuves comme ça. Ce serait les épreuves du premier jour. (ouais ça se déroule sur plusieurs jours) Le deuxième jour, il devra résoudre des énigmes pour trouver le lieu de l'épreuve suivante. Comme une chasse aux trésors je crois.(je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure par contre, ça change tout les ans) Ensuite, il devra se battre contre d'autres candidats à la lutte. Le principe n'est pas tellement de gagner tout les combats mais de voir s'il est endurant et habile en lutte. Ceux qui auront réussit cette épreuve devront aller dans un endroit clos où il leur arrivera des choses bizarre, pour voir s'ils sauront garder leur tête froide et ne pas paniquer. Je sais qu'il y a une dernière épreuve mais je ne sais pas en quoi exactement elle consiste, un truc à voir avec les cœurs purs je sais pas trop quoi. S'il réussit l'examen, il obtiendra une épée ou une lance ou des dagues, il apprendra à s'en servir pendant sa scolarité, ainsi qu'à monter à cheval, à survivre dans la nature, à se repérer grâce aux étoiles, à se battre à mains nus, avec des épées et la magie. Il apprendra la diplomatie et plusieurs langues étrangères et magiques ainsi que l'art de l'invocation si il a le feeling avec cette magie. Il y a plein d'autres choses qu'il pourra apprendre. L'école lui demandera de réaliser des quêtes après 3 mois d'apprentissage normalement. Il devra en réaliser en même temps de suivre les cours. Lorsqu'il aura finit son apprentissage après plusieurs années (ça dépend des gens) il se verra offrir un étalon et d'autres choses s'il devient chevalier. Il obtiendra une épée sacrée anti-démon et d'autres choses s'il devient maître d'épée._

_Il pourra choisir de mener seul ou avec d'autres des quêtes et il pourra prendre sous sa protection un druide ou un exorciste s'il le désire. Il peut très bien commencer seul puis demander quelqu'un en protection._

_À bientôt_

_Harrychou._

* * *

L'écolier venait de quitter la volière où il avait passer un peu de temps avec sa chouette puis lui avait donner une lettre pour sa tante. Il était 16h30 et l'on était samedi. Il se dirigeait actuellement à l'autre bout du château vers la bibliothèque, quand lors d'un tournant il percuta vivement quelqu'un. Il se trouva il ne savais pas trop comment sous un homme qui avait une odeur douce et virile. De longs cheveux lui caressaient le visage et ses mains pouvaient touchés un tissu doux. Surement le vêtement de l'homme. Harry ouvrit les yeux en même temps que l'homme commença à se redresser, et il vit.... pour la première fois d'aussi près, ce qu'il vit en premier fût ses yeux. Si beaux, si rouge, si éclatant comme des rubis. Et Harry en vînt à se souvenir de cet homme qu'il avait penser ne jamais revoir, cet homme qui était rentré royalement dans la grande salle l'année passée. À ce moment là, il l'avait terriblement impressionner par sa prestance, sa démarche, sa voix et sa magie bouillonnante et victorieuse. Il se rappela également avoir plusieurs fois senti cette magie à Privet Drive, comme si cet homme était une présence qui le surveillait calmement.

Et là, Voldemort était au dessus de lui. Harry ne l'avait pas senti venir, trop tracassé qu'il était par ce qui se passait depuis le début de cette année dans l'école. Il lui semblait que le mage avait arrêter de respirer lorsqu'il le regarda, mais il se reprit et se releva puis aida le garçon et l'épousseta un peu.

-Désolé monsieur, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Ce n'est rien, enfant....

**-Tom ! Je me suis foulé un muscle....**

**-Ah! encore une vois bizarre!**

**-Ah!** la surprise s'étala sur le visage du mage n'altérant en rien sa beauté.

**-Tom! Un fourchelang comme toi!** Nagini sorti sa tête de la manche droite du manteau noir de son maître. **Enchanté enfant, je suis Nagini.**

**-Comment! Je te comprends!**

**-Et tu parles ma langue. Comme Tom! C'est fantastique!**

**-Oui c'est fantastique. Je suis heureux, j'ai enfin trouvé une autre personne qui parle la langue de mon ancêtre. **Le Lord posa affectueusement sa main droite sur la tête d'Harry et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.** Enfin.... je ne suis plus le seul. Tu es très étonnant Harry Potter, très.... oui très....** Et de sa main gauche, il effleura légèrement la joue d'Harry comme si il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. L'enfant se senti un peu gêner par ce geste et il rougit adorablement mais il se sentait aussi incroyablement bien et bêtement heureux. Alors Harry Potter sourit à Tom Riddle.

**-Enchanté, My Lord.**

* * *

Pétunia reçut la lettre lors qu'elle prépara le dîner. Hedwige resta avec elle, car la tante de son maître lui dit qu'elle allait répondre après le dîner où elle recevait Rémus qui devait lui présenté Rita. Elle passa tout de même la lettre à son fils.

* * *

Silencieusement, le Lord tenait la main de l'enfant qui marchait à côté de lui. Ce simple contact les rendait tout simplement heureux. C'était étrange toute ces sensations qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry était terriblement fasciné par le Lord, c'était son modèle. Et Tom était tout attendri face à Harry. C'était un peu comme si sa magie le pousser à rester auprès de lui. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il devait donc y avoir un gêne d'union derrière tout ça se dit le Lord. Il commencerait une recherche lorsque le problème de Poudlard serait régler.

Pour l'instant, ils allaient en direction des toilettes des filles du troisième étage.(6) Plus tôt, ils étaient aller voir le directeur pour lui dire qu'ils se rendaient dans la chambre des secrets. Personne d'autres ne devaient savoir pour éviter que l'organisation qui en avait après Harry ne se mette à faire il ne savait trop quoi avec Siegfried le basilic de la chambre.

Harry écoutait les mots sortir de la bouche du Lord pour ouvrir la chambre et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Arrivé en bas, Tom invoqua des lunettes étranges, en effet les verres étaient de couleur rouge.

-Grâce à ça, le regard du basilic ne nous fera rien.

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans la chambre se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouver l'emblème de Serpentard.

* * *

Harry essayait de déjeuner aussi tranquillement qu'il le pouvait alors que les autres membres de la brigades le questionnaient sur son escapade de la veille avec le Lord. Ils furent interrompus par le courrier qui arrivait.

La chouette blanche se posa à côté de son maître.

_Mon cher neveu._

_Merci pour toutes ces informations. J'espère que ça n'empiète pas trop sur tes études de faire des recherches en plus. Duddy et moi avons diner avec Rémus et Rita. C'est une femme tout à fait charmante. Elle m'a beaucoup renseigner sur les potins du monde magique. Je me suis d'ailleurs abonner à Sorcière Hebdo même si je suis une moldu, j'ai réussi._

_Au prochaines vacances_

_Ta tante._

_

* * *

_

Ma tante,

_Après avoir envoyé ma lettre hier, il m'est arriver quelque chose d'extraordinaire. En effet, j'ai rencontré Lord Voldemort! Et j'ai compris que j'étais fourchelang grâce à lui. Je parle la langue des serpents! Il m'a emmener dans la chambre des secrets où se trouve le basilic qui pétrifie tout les élèves. Quand il a appeler Siegfried ( le basilic ) il a jeté plein de sort que je ne connaissais pas, il à même sorti sa magie brute pour sonder l'animal! Il a compris que quelqu'un avait utiliser un reste de souvenir de lui bloquer dans un objet magique pour donner des ordres à Siegfried. Pour annuler le sort, on doit donc trouver l'objet en question. Toute la brigade est sur le coup. Nous penchons pour une pensine. J'espère qu'on y arrivera vite, Siegfried a l'air de souffrir à cause du sortilège._

_À bientôt._

_Harry._

**OoooOoooO**

**A suivre!**

J'espère que ça vous a plus et désoler pour le très long retard.

**Nous venons d'apercevoir dans ce chapitre, la véritable rencontre entre Harry et le Lord**

**OoooOOOOoooO**

(1)ouais il en a plein que voulez-vous, pauvre pendant son enfance, il profite!

(2)Le village de **Portmeirion** est composé d'un ensemble d'édifices remarquables construits entre 1925 et 1978 par l'architecte et milliardaire excentrique, Sir Clough Williams-Ellis. Il se situe sur la côte de Snowdonia, au nord-ouest du Pays de Galles, et se caractérise par une architecture italienne.

(3)Dans chaque demeures, il y a une bibliothèque. Dans chaque bibliothèque, un registre avec tout les livres et parchemins s'y trouvant classer par ordre alphabétique. Pour retrouver plus vite les livres et s'apercevoir d'un manque en cas de vol.

**(4)Kirkwall** est la ville principale et la capitale de l'archipel des Orcades, au nord de l'Écosse.

**(5)Erlangen** est une ville d'Allemagne, dans la région de la Moyenne-Franconie (_Mittelfranken_), située au nord de l'État libre de la Bavière (_Bayern_), à une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord ouest de Nuremberg. Avec plus de 103 000 habitants, c'est la plus petite des 8 _grandes villes_ (_Großstädte_: plus de 100 000 habitants) de la Bavière, et l'une des plus petites d'Allemagne (78ème des 81 grandes villes allemandes en 2005). Renommée pour son université (Université Friedrich-Alexander d'Erlangen-Nuremberg) et sa médecine,

(6)Mimi Geignarde n'est pas morte, c'est pourquoi je ne dis pas les toilettes de mimi.


End file.
